Whisper Runner
by Grayson's Gal
Summary: Nikki is a normal girl. With nothing left. All because of an event called 'it'. And now...well... she's stuck inside a cartoon. Did I mention she's basically hiding everything about herself? Or that she can relate more to the superheroes in comics than others? Remember one thing, when you hear a whispering wind, it's probably Nikki. OC insert. AU somewhat.
1. Whisper Runner Intro

**GG (Grayson's Gal): Hello! I'm new to , or atleast writing for the website. Any who, I will attempt to write a story. The main Character's name is undecided so any suggestions will be welcomed. By the way I own nothing! **

March 12, 2013

Fredericksburg,Virginia

Caroline Middle School

If I make the code too long, I won't be able to use it in emergencies...but if I change the redirceter into a firewall and give it a password with a bad hint, that leads to fake files, that'll mislead any hackers! Perfect! I pushed up my glasses with my index finger and 'lazily' glanced up from my notebook, peeking out from my curtain of bluish black colored hair. No one bothered me in my seat in the back corner of the room.

My light brown eyes were cold, staring at my Health Class teacher as he droned on and on about communicable dieases. I saw no point in listening so I continued writing my plan for a new proctection program, that I was designing for my laptop. The multiple firewalls would allude any adult hacker. Adult Hacker. I find adults seem to miss what's infront of them. Few adults seemed to be interested in my ideas and theroies.

I continued writing until it was time to leave to my next class.

Pre-algebra. I pulled my jacket's hood over my head. My outfit concisted of a black t-shirt with white swirls covering the front. On top I had an extremely thin hoodie on that was a dull gray, and on that was a still thin but durable leather jacket on, the collar was low cut stopping at my collar bone. I had slivery gray skinny jeans and knee high converse. The outfit allowed me to blend into the crowd easily.

I silently ran into the wave of people heading to class. All of them talking lodly to each other. I took a left and swiftly ran up the stairs, taking a right at the top, I flew to the second door down, staying ahead of the crowd. I stumbled into my seat, in the back left of the room.

My personal goal during the day was, avoid touching anyone, get there before anyone else, and don't talk to anyone unless nessecary. If they don't notice you, than they can't hurt you.

Class began and I settle into my thoughts. Meaning I took

out one of my notebooks and looked over what I wrote.

* * *

' Seven years, one month since 'it' happened.'

'Seven years, one month since they died.'

'Four years, two days since 'it' happened a second time.'

'Four years, two days since they died.'

'Three years, One week, and six days since 'it' happened a third time.'

'Three years, One week, and six days since he died.'

' Three weeks, two days since 'it' happened a fourth time.'

'Three weeks, two days since my best friend died.'

'Two days since 'it' happened again.'

'Two days and no one has died.'

'Three hours since the last time.'

' Three hours and still no one has died.'

'Feburay 12, 2005. The day my parents died.'

'March 10, 2008. The day my Aunt May and Uncle Ben died.'

'March 23, 2009. The day my foster father, police chef Adam died.'

' Feburary 15, 2013. The day my only friend, Blake Stevens, died.'

'When 'it' happens a bright light shines and I have a vision of a place that doesn't exist. When the light disappears, something always happens soon after.'

* * *

I shook my head, and looked over my notebook. The visions were always of like a glimpse of superheroes. Heroes that didn't exist. So why did I always see them in those visions? Just another question.

I wrote alot, so I carried four notebooks of my own with me. I had every detail of my my family's deaths written down. The location, the time, what we were doing. Nothing was similar with their deaths except it was just after 'it' happened.

When 'it' happened, I couldn't but help but wish for it to happen again. My body would run on overload, things around me changed. Everything was too slow. That was when something would happen that would kill them. I could always feel something pushing to be released when the extrating feeling came around, but something always kept it from happening. Something would always grab at me, but was always stopped it before it could anything could happen.

I closed my notebook and began to work on the math sheet. It was going to be a long day. A very long day.

**GG: I don't know if this was long enough! I'll try to make this longer next chapter! Anyone know what her power is? I don't know if she's a mary sue or not so tell me! Remember tell me names!**


	2. Do I know her? Was she even there?

**GG:Hello! You guys don't know how much it meant for so many to read this! Any who I'd like to thank everyone, Stronger123 and readingisdabest you guys really encouraged me!**

**By the way Stronger123 I used one of the names you suggested.**

March 12th, 2:43PM

Bowling Green, Virginia

South Street

School was boring. As usual, I have a knack for learning ahead. I continued walking when I started to twitch. No. I pulled my bookbag closer. My eyes began to dart. Not now. I couldn't stay still, my body kept moving, twitching. A slight buzz feeling filled my body. Similar to adrenaline but some how sweeter.

Suddenly just walking wasn't enough, I took off running. The feeling was addictive. I continued running when things around me began to blur and slow considerably. I just ran and ran. I loved the feeling. The guilt melted, I just let everything go.

My glasses started to slip off my face, I moved my hand to push them back up to there place. My feet got jumbled up, my right leg caught my left. My body stumbled forward, I began to roll, ending up sitting my butt. My head was pounding, "Ughhhhh, what happened?" My jeans were covered with a little dirt, but other than that there was no proof of what just happened.

I pulled myself off the ground and grabbed my bookbag off the ground. Where am I? The buildings I was used to , were no where in sight. What the heck!? Am I even in Virginia anymore?! 'I have time to think about my life as I dodge between the bullets. My life was so exciting before I got this way.' I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. The alarm was going off for me to do my homework (which I did at school). I typed in the password, 228626.

Wait a mintue my phone! It has a GPS! "Yes!" I quickly opened up my GPS App, hopefully this will answer some questions. The screen downloaded painfully slow, actually everything seemed slower... I looked up from the screen. I turned my head searching for something, anything, to figure out what was happening. Rocks. Tree. Birds. Gra-, wait Birds?! I span around to watch the birds take off from the ground...In slow motion.

"A-a-ah?" Nope, not alright, not good, not good. Birds don't take off in slow motion. 'Bing.' I glanced down to my phone, to see the words, 'Download complete. Location found. Keystone Valley. Located twenty-five miles from Keystone City. Thrity-eight miles from Central City, home of the Flash and Kid Flash.'

My head twitched slightly side to side, this is not funny. Is this play a prank on the misfit day? I put my phone in my bookbag. and began to venture off. Ok what do I do...What do I do... I'm probably in Ohio **(A/N That's the state Central City is located in right?) **and my phone is on the frizz and have no clue how I got here. Great just great, Might as well scream 'I am almost thirteen years old, Niki Jordan Nyla Allen, who's lost in the woods!'

Ok, just pick a random dircetion and run that way for a few mintues, maybe you'll find a clue to where you are...Or maybe a nice beaver will come and take you back to your house. "-Sigh- Let's just get this over with." Go on the count of three...1...2...3. I burst out in a full sprint, the buzz feeling from earlier took over. Oh no. My legs picked up speed, things around me began to slow to an even slower rate than before.

Unlike last time my glasses somehow stayed on my face. In thirty seconds the trees began to thin. Two more and I could see the outline of a city, and a half a second later I tripped (again). My knees digged into the ground, burning with slight irritation from dirt pressing against the new scrapes on my knees.

My jeans were ripped slightly, but that was enough to see my knees bleeding. I pulled my legs out from under me to get a closer look. I flinched feeling my legs protesting loudly. I looked in shock as my skin was already pulling itself together. I swallowed heavily, this wasn't possible, I-I need answers, I scambled to reach inside of my bag. I had to check the GPS again.

My fingers flew over the screen leaving dirty hand prints, struggling to slow down enough so the phone could process correctly. The seconds dragged on and pulled on my sanity, it seemed so unreal. 'Download complete. Location found. Six and a half miles from Central City.'

How? I let my body go limp, my head hitting the ground with a soft thud, my phone resting on my chest, my arms just plainly laying by my side. This cannot be real. I just ran thirty-something miles under a mintue, my skin healed itself almost instantly. It's impossible. No one can run that fast not even _olympic_ track runners.

I stood up and shook off some of the dirt, I had to find something and sitting there wouldn't help. I put my phone back in it's place and got ready to sped off,I had to find out where I was. If I was in one of the cartoons I would be ok. I had little experience in the comic book world. I tightened the straps of my backpack to ensure it wouldn't fall off. Hopefully I won't run into a wall.

My glasses weren't helping I'd have to find some where to but contacts with colored lenses my eye color, my _real _eye color, was too bright by its self. Too unnatural looking with my black hair.

I sprinted off at a speed that probably could bearly be seen by someone if they were watching. In a way I guess I already knew how to use my powers, it was almost exactly like how I ran through the halls in school avoiding people.

It was familiar, comforting, yet some how new and exciting and new. I continued my run to Central City at an amazing pace, accept now at a much easier speed to run at, maybe two miles per second?

The run through the forest must of been fueled with a larger burst of energy... I ran across the city searching for a place to stop unseen. Finally finding an ally, I screeched to a stop. I walked at a normal pace onto the sidewalk. Ok where to do some research... I think I brought... I pulled off my bookbag and opened it up, " Bingo." Inside thankfully was my laptop. I walked down the sidewalk, before finding a cafe` with free wifi.

I took a spot by the door and began my work. I pulled up a search engine and entered 'Justice League'. Results counted up to over fifty-thousand. I opened my notebook and began writing.

'How did I get here?'

'How did I get superspeed?'

'Does this have to do with 'it'?'

I pushed my notebook undernearth my laptop, hiding it from prying eyes. No use having people chasing me along with my other mess of problems...

March 12th, 6:32PM

Central City, Ohio

Central City Park

A small chunk of my notebook was filled with information, most of the information I found was false and had to be replaced with what I already knew. That was alright now. From the rumors going around online, there was a chance that the sidekicks were going to be inducted and given a tour of the DC headquarters, the sidekicks being Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy.

Thanks to that I can conclude that I'm in the cartoon 'Young Justice'. Thank God that's the series I remembered the most!

I pulled off my glasses and opened up my newly boughten contact case, I pulled out my brown contacts and put them away. I carefully put the case in my bag's secret pocket. I push my hair out of my eyes, my face twisted with disgust, My hair was now a reddish coppery color, a color that I hated. It reminded me too much of my older brother, who gladfully ran away after Mom and Dad died.

A scream sounded off behind me and I quickly turned around. Captain Cold was standing there, the ground below him covered in ice, freezing civilians in the place they stood. "Flash! Where are you?" I didn't dare move. Why would I A stinkin' supervillian was infront of me! I felt eyes watching me, but I brushed it off as paranoia...Until someone grabbed me from behind, holding me back, their arm holding my arms to my sides, gun to my head. "Hey Boss! I gots us a hostage!" Do they ever speak right?

The thug dragged me over to Captain Cold. He looked me over smiling, probably thinking he was golden. Captain Cold held me the same as the thug did, just tighter, him being smarter than the thug. He continued freezing some of the panicking civilans, who were still running like idiots.

"Cold! Let the girl go!" A blur came flying in our dircetion stopping infront of us. "Why would I do that?" A yellow blur appeared beside Flash, Kid Flash. "So you don't get your butt kicked as bad!" " And you think you two can defeat me, Flash Boy?" "It's Kid Flash!"

The battle played out, each speedster trying to land a hit carefully distracting Captain Cold, keeping his attention away from me. Quick what do I do? My mind started to drift to my notes...Wait speedsters can vibrate their molecules can't they? I closed my eyes focusing, my head twitched slightly, along with my hands, up to the point where I was shaking it was scaring. I began to move through Captain Cold's arm and fell to the ground, as Kid Flash landed a surpisingly hard knock out punch. (Captain Cold must not been at full strength and very desperate.) "Nice going kid!"

Flash looked in my dircetion and stared, I stood up quickly and ran faster than ever before (atleast faster than I have all day). This day was becoming too much...

3rd Person

Flash watched as the hostage stood up and quickly disappeared. He would of questioned it but it seemed to happen even faster than his brain could process. It seemed unlikely it was another speedster because there wasn't and dust flying or a whoosh of wind. "Did ya see that punch!" Flash shook his head, maybe it didn't happen, he turned back to his nephew, " Sure did!" But something kept nagging him in the back of his head. Something about those green eyes and freckles reminded him of someone.

**GG: Finally! I wrote this during school today, I get bored really easily. Anyway she moved faster than the Flash could process because her body is still getting used to the increased speed and hasn't set a real limit yet. Oh and sorry if Captain Cold was a little OOC, I haven't watched or read much with him in it, by the way whoever figures out what the password means, get to have a small OC part!**


	3. How heck am I gonna make money!

**GG: Hello! Anyway I'm extremely happy! 100 views in 3 days! AHHHHHHHH!...Sorry I had to get the happy out of me and no one has gotten the password correct. But I did have some really clever answers. By the way someone gut confused and thought Niki was Wally's twin, so I'll list the ages.**

**Wally-15**

**Richard-13**

**Niki-almost 13, 12 she'll turn 13 before she the team forms though.**

**Anyway onto the chapter my loyal(ish) audience!**

March 12, 10:32PM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Abandoned Clock Factory

"-Huff-Huff- Never-Huff-Again." I was hunched over, breathing heavily. I stared down at my reflection my face a stunning bright red. I don't think I'll ever be running that fast again, it was only like a nanosecond, before I got here. My stomache was eating was eating itself away, I think my metabolism activated. I ripped open my bookbag and frantically looked for anything to eat.

Come on, come on, anything. And...nothing. I closed the bag and stood. I found around forty-six dollars. What the hell am I supposed to do with that!...Oh. (I become rash.) But that's not alot and no one was going to hire a twelve year old. Atleast not for anything ok in Gotham, and there was no way I am going back to Central.

I stood up striaght and looked around the building I was in. A large abandoned clock factory. There was huge gears everywhere. None of which were working, the problem was a slight amount of rust on the prime gear, keeping everything from moving.

I set my bookbag down on one of the empty desks, that were lined up against a wall for emploies. For now it would be safe to safe here. I pushed open the tall doors and slipped out, my hand holding on tightly to the money in my pocket. I quickly bolted to the edge of the city, where the buildings got closer together.

The factory was located about eight miles away from town, taking me about a mintue to get there. My energy was draining quickly, the first place I saw was a dollar store... with a couple of teenagers smoking in front of the door. They glanced my way, but I kept my distance. I darted inside and made my way to the food, with a store basket. I began grabbing food that was on sale, donuts, ceral, and a few bags of chips. I ran over to the allel that held water jugs.

With the money saved from the sale I could buy three gallons and have money left over... Ok I had 3 bags of chips, 4 boxes of snack cakes,2 ceral boxes, 3 gallons of water... With forty-six dollars, the chips being a ninety-nine cents,the snack cakes being a dollar and five cents and buy one get one half off...the ceral being family sized costing two fifty...and the gallons of water being 2.60...and tax being 1.04%...it equals $19.69...which leaves me $26.31.

Numbers flew around my head, flying around moving according to where I was in my math. I've always been able to do math in the air but nothing like this degree...Thinking about it the Flash is able to do something similar to calculate every variable in a situation before it even happens...But why am I able to do it? It's suppose to be a rare trait even in speedsters, not even Kid Flash can do it!

I paid the cashier quickly, watching everything around me. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the store. The teenagers from earlier were no where insight, I looked at the clock that was hanging above the store's door. 11:05PM. I began the walk to the edge of town listening to everything around me, the sooner I get back the better to the factory the better.

I used a bit of speed and quickly got back. Everything was the same as I left, I put the bags on another of the desks and opened a bag of chips. My stomache cried in joy at the taste. I admit Salt and vinager was  not my favorite flavor, but it was the cheapest in the store. I devoured half the bag in no time and I didn't want to stop, but I have a limited amount of money. I forced myself to put the bag down and went over to my bookbag, it was just plain old black, still it served it's purpose.

I dumped my bag's contents onto the desk, my laptop and cord were there along with some wires and a old cellphone I was taking apart. My notebooks and pencils, a screw driver, and two flash drives.

I organized the mess and put the away it away, finally finding my box hair dye and my new contacts. The contacts had costed twenty dollars...per contact, expensive but greatly needed. I took out the case, walking around with my normal appearence wasn't going to be a regular thing. I opened the case to see the purpley blue contacts and quickly slipped them on.

Tomorrow moring I would dye my hair and make a plan. I grabbed my notebook (again), and turned to a clean page.

'How can I caculate numbers like the Flash?'

'Why did Flash stare at me while I got off the ground?'

'How can I make more money?'

'Note to self: Figure out a better way to keep hair black instead of coppery red.'

March 13, 6:31AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Clock Factory

I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. Last night was uncomfortable, I kept walking up. I pulled myself off the ground and ran over to my bookbag to get the dye, I really need to get rid of this stupid red hair...

March 13, 6:43AM

Central City, Ohio

Allen Household

Barry Allen and his nephew, Wally West, sat at the table, which was covered in food. Eating everything in sight with super speed. Barry unlike his care free nephew, had something on his mind. "Hey, Wally?" "Yeah, Uncle Barry?" "Did you notice anything about the hostage?" Wally looked up from his plate to his Uncle. "You mean the one Captain Cold had yesterday? Now that you mention it, she did kinda randomly fall out of his arms, before I landed that hit."

Barry stared at Wally, "She just fell out of his arms?" "Yeah, where'd she go? I didn't see her with the police or in the crowd."

"Keep an eye out for, ok Walls?" "Sure." With that both speedsters returned to they food. Barry still couldn't get that girl out of his head."

March 13, 7:12AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Clock Factory

"Finally." I rinsed the last of the dye with one of the gallons of water. I finally looked like my usual self, the one that fights all my battles. I had already put my glassed back on my face, and was about to begin planning.

'...'

What do I write? In order to plan, I need something to want, but what do I want? "-Sigh- I know what I want...but it'll never happen." I want things to go back to what they were before this all started. I shook my head, no thinking like that...Wait I can't bring them back, so I'll do the next best thing! I picked up my pencil and started to write. If I couldn't stop my family from breaking apart, I'll make sure no one else's will.

' I'll need to test my speed:

- speed (how fast)

-dust build up'

'I'll need to buy more durable clothes and a costume.'

'Sharpen my combat skills.'

'Scraps for weapons.'

'Sercurity and a base.'

I can use the factory as a base! With my superspeed I can help all over the country! I put my notebook away and got ready to explore, this was a factory. There has to be something I can use, lets see I'll need Kelvar, weapons, money, technology, training, money, spandex, and money.

Ok, first step I need money. Which means I need a job. What the hell am I suppose to do? I turned around and walked out the door, time for a job search...

After some walking I tumbled into a karoke bar, I sat by the DJ, watching people sing. "OK ya'll remember this is song night, you sing an original and we'll give you a twenty per song ya sing!" What? Convenient. Than again I am in a cartoon and cartoons are convenient...

What the heck, why not? I stood up from my seat and went over to the DJ. "Whatcha want girl?" His hair was braided back, he was even dressed like a stereo type DJ. "I'd like to sing an original." Only way to make money...Or I could sell drugs...Nope. Only way. "Go stand by the mic, and pick an instrument." I shuffled up to the stage and picked up the bass guitar. " Ummmm, I'm Nyla and I'll be singing a oringnal, I call Kryptonite.

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you by Lucky Savings" id="_GPLITA_0" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6MzA5OTg6NDpiYWNrOjJmZjFm ODJkMjMzNWVjZjExODc3NGNkZDkw NzE2Mjg3OnotMTM5NC0xNTE0Nzg6 d3d3LmF6bHlyaWNzLmNvbTowOjA"back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

The crowd burst into cheers. "Give it up for Nyla! Girl you need to come here more often!" I blushed wildly, why did I use my middle name?

Yah know I think I have some ideas for my costume and weapons, the second I got back to my seat, I began to sketch.

**GG: Yah! Any way forgot to mention, I own nothing, plus I'm uploading pictures of her main weapons and costume to both this account and my deviart account, GrellKagamine. See ya! By the way if your reading this , whatcha think?**


	4. Looks like we're all making discovers!

**GG: HI! I frickin' love ya guys! By the way this will probably be a oc/Robin story cause he's frickin' hot! But it will probably only advance to a kiss in the last chapter. Maybe into a real relationship in a sequal, yes i DO plan to write a second book for the second season. PS I owns nothin' 'cept any weirdoes I put in this. 8P**

March 14, 8:36AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Clock Factory

This is awesome, the sketches are perfect! The designs were finished for costume and weapons. Right now it was a matter of fixing up the factory, which frankly might take forever even with my speed. The Karoke bar gave me tweny-five dollars, five more than what they had promised. Probably trying to get me to come more often, which I planned to, singing five songs twice a week would supply me with two-hundred dollars. The twenty dollars (saving the extra five,) from last night went straight to buying more food, which I really needed.

I had already ate all the snack cakes and chips, plus half the ceral and almost all the water. Thank god I stopped by the dollar store on the way back last night. I could still feel my stomache eating itself away slightly but it was bearable.

I grabbed my laptop and began to look for a water and electricty company to hack into, to supply this place with...well water and electricty. My laptop battery was alright, luckily before I ended up in this mess, I made the battery life longer. I slide into place in my favorite desk chair (the only one I managed to clean,) and got to work.

Most the city seemed to run on a company called 'Gothams Powers', they supplied most of Gotham with lights and water, making it the perfect company to hack. All I would have to do would be redircet water and electricty to the factory. The water would have to be a pernamet redircetion, I'd have to work really hard to make sure no one could trace the water to a factory that was no longer in 'use'.

But electricty I could supple myself, I'd have to create a treadmill of some sorts for me to run on that would create electricty. The cost would have to be divided between the people of Gotham, although the Gothamites would have the larger end of the bill.

The water should turn on in an hour, until then I need to set up sections of where I want things. I just wondered around, the place was huge but really dirty, the gears confused me alot, but if they were moving they'd be a good distraction against enemies...Where the 'ell is the supply closet?

March 14, 12:17AM

Central City, Ohio

Allen Household

3rd person

"Iris! I'm telling you! That girl, that cold had, there's something different about her!" Iris Allen looked over to her husband in disbelief, for the last few days he had been obsessing over a girl who had been held hostage, by Captain Cold. "I know, you've been saying that for awhile, why not go ask Batman or someone for alittle help?" "Batman wouldn't do anything! I wouldn't even be able to ask him in person! He doesn't like Metas in Gotham!"

Iris stopped scrubing the dishes and looked up, "Barry Honey, you know I love you right?" "Yeah." "Please, shut up." Barry walked out of the kitchen, there was something so familiar about the girl and he didn't even know her name!

Barry paced back and forth, trying to think of anything that would help him figure out who the girl was. All he knew was she had red hair, green eyes, freckles, was some where between Robin's and Wally's age, and possibly a speedster..

Wait, red hair?Green eyes? Freckles? Speedster? She was basicly a girl version of Wally! Who apparently didn't end up with a bloody nose everytime they vibrated their molecules! Excited with his discovery, the fastest man alive ran to his wife with the news, forgetting at the moment she was the world's most annoyed wife of a superhero.

March 14, 12:58PM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Clock Factory

An hour ago I found the supply closet, and by then the water had been turned on along with the electricty, apparently the building had enough generators to power the building for two years, again, convinet.

'Note to self charge the generators.'

Now that I think about it, Young Justice is a really convinet cartoon, especially that episode where Red Tornado's 'siblings' come to 'visit'. God, I am so taking a sick day that day, being chased by lava and huge waves does not seem fun. After I found a bucket and some soap I got out an old rag and got ready to wash the gears and floor.

I stood in the middle of the room, or atleast part of the room, this level of the factory was divided in small sections with walls of floating gears. I attached both rags on my feet, time for some skating! I pushed off with my right foot and went flying across the room, I continued pushing off in random dircetions. Until I ended speeding towards a wall, the unexpected momentum sent me falling to my stomache, still slipping across the room towards the gears. "THIS ISN'T FUN ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHH!"

I closed my eyes waiting for my head to slam into one of the huge gears, my body slowed to a stop. I opened my eyes to see a large room. On a elavated surface was a big computer, with a giant rolly chair in front of it. Some old training equipment was placed to my right and to my left was a door that appeared to open to a staircase that went up a level and down one as well. I didn't move I was stunnec by my discovery. All of a sudden a spot light shone down on me.

"Person detected. State your name, power, and buisness here. " What the heck? This world loves messing with me doesn't it? COME THE FREAK ON! "Uhhhhh, Niki, Super speed? I ended up in this room by accident?" The light disappeared,"No lie detected," a small robot came floating down from the ceiling, a small light shining out of it. Zipping around me, saying the word 'Scanning' over and over.

After it finished the robot retreated back away from me and landed on the ground, locking itself to the ground, a hologram popping up. Projected was a man dressed in white dress pants, a powder blue dress shirt, that had the top button undone, a white tench coat, white loathors, and a white fedora with a baby blue ribbion tied around the base.

The man looked like someone picked straight outt of the 40's. His eyes were a brillant blue and his starling white hair went to his shoulders matching the appearence of feathers perfectly. He didn't look a day over twenty-one. The most stunning thing about him had to be the snow white wings sticking out of his back, speckled in gray in areas. "Welcome Niki. I am Valkrye." The man now known as Valkrye, began to speak. "It seems you stumbled upon my old base!"

His voice was flirtous and playful. "I was once the protector of Gotham City, I was known as Gotham's light, the hawk of Gotham, I was Valkrye." His tone changed to a much more serious one. " I gained the loyalty of the citizens of Gotham and protected everyone. Just before the U.S. entered World War 2. Even after the U.S. joined, I protected everyone who entered my city with all my might.

" I couldn't join the war as a soldier, my asthma prevented me. As Valkrye I kept morals high." Two posters appeared next to him, one of him pointing a gun, bursting out from a Nazi flag, wings spread apart. On the other poster was Valkrye standing on a tall building hands on his hips."

Instead of seeing his blue eyes, in there place was a black and white dimino mask. " On the final year of the war, an attack was planned on Gotham City. Rathar than let my city die, I stopped the invasion, but it cost me my life. I died saving the life of a young girl named Elizabeth."

"I gave my life for her's, my memory lived and died with her. On my request a friend of mine bounded my soul to my pocket watch, which I had stashed in my base." "Wait your the spirit of a superhero from the 1940's?" "Yep!" "And you basicly spent 80 years in a watch?" "Pretty much!" My eye twitched insanely fast. This guy definetly wasn't in the comics, and I'm pretty sure he's bipolar, the way he switches back and fourth from serious and acting like a complete spaz!

"Yes!" I stared at Valkrye, "To what?" "I'll train you silly!" How'd he know that?! "I've been watching you!" I looked at him wide eyed, just shake it off, shake it off..."-Sigh-Fine." Valkrye waled over and stood beside me...before swipping my feet from under me. My chin hit the floor, busting it open, but my chin already began to heal. "Why the hell did you do that!?" "Lesson 1 don't let your guard down." " But your a hologram, how'd ya kick out from under me!?"

'Find a mentor, check.'

**GG: Ok that's over. I need a oc for a small part later and I want to choose a fan's BYE!**


	5. Wait she stole Rob's laugh!

**GG: HI! Guys! Thanks stronger123 I really like your oc, Guys I need ocs fill the form below, By the way I will probably not be able to up date this week end, because Where I stay on the weekends has no internet. I'd like both boy and girl ocs**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Powers/abilities/skills:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Interview (Optional but greatly appercated):**

**An interview is basicly the character doing something so I can get the feel of the character. By the way no one figured out the code from the first chapter so here's a hint. Phone.**

April 2, 5:19AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Clock Factory

'Note to self up date the tech in base.'

"Hold your arm straighter, it will cause more damage on impact." Over the last few weeks, Valkrye or as he later revealed in a conversation, Niall, had been trainning me. He was a good teacher and I caught on quickly.

I still swear he's bipolar. Last week I was eating of my snack cakes, when Valkrye came running in and began yelling at me for eating it and then started laughing saying it was alright and then ran off. That happened all in three mintues! Actually it might of been shorter, I'm still not used to every second dragging on forever...

"Kick, Punch, Dodge, Kick, Dodge, Flip." I went through the motions as he said them, flowing through each move with some grace. Valkrye trained me strictly in weapons, combat, stealth, detective work, and acrobatics. His knowledge about technology was extremely limited, I knew alot about hacking and inventing already. There was no training nesscary there... for now. I had to expand my knowledge on the topic at some point.

I wiped the sweat off my face with a rag, I had about $400 in savings, from the past few weeks, I would sing at the Karoke Bar twice a week, with atleast five songs a night. I was lucky none of the songs from my world existed here.

My costume was done and was always on, unless I was going out as myself. It was made up of a black spandex body suit, the sleeves went down to my wrist and the neck of it was built so I could pull it over my mouth and nose as a mask. On top of the mask part was a big shark tooth filled smile. I wore gloves over my hands and metal wrist braces, the left one opened up to a small computer. Which I made from the old phone I found in my bag. My converse were still part of the act. I did add a silvery gray cloth hoodie vest that went down to the end of my ribcage. Around my waist was a bulky utility belt and around my neck was a pair of goggles, the design of which I stole from Kid Flash. Again both were also a silvery gray.

When I was in costume off went my glasses and on went a thick layer of eyeliner and water-proof black eyeshadow, racconing my eyes making the contacts seem even brighter.

Valkrye trained me to use four main weapons, twin pistil shotguns, that I had strapped to my thighs, a retractable bo staff, throwing, and blow darts. Of course I only used bullets that caused brusing, paralization, ice, and only in  extreme emergency real bullets.

"Niki run two-hundred fifty laps and then your free to go." I nodded and walked out the door. Two-hundred fifty laps meant running from here to Massachusetts a couple times. As I ran my mind began to drift to Valkrye and I's conversation last night.

~Flashback~

I sat on the floor near Valkrye, as he was sitting in the rolly chair. Today's work out was long and tiring, I finally was able to get into the rafters without being seen or by using my super speed. Valkrye had nothing to teach me when it came to my super speed, but he pounded into my head not to rely on it, like Flash and Miny.

I still couldn't get how he could touch things when he was a hologram, I brushed it off it probably had to do with his soul being bounded to a pocket watch. (Which I still can't find.) Anyway all was quiet so we just relaxed.

"Hey Niki, i've noticed something weird about your super speed. " I glanced at Valkrye as he spoke, you could ususally expect him to be his usual self, only on really serious issues or my trainning would he even come close to being serious. Or acting his own age...or atleast the age he was frozen at.

"What?" "There seems to be a variation to it that not even the Flash or Kid Flash possess." Oh my god, he's acting age it must be serious. "How so?" I squished out swallowing heavily. He stood up and walked over to the Clock's (that's what we call the base) computer. Videos of me running popped up, each showed me running in slow motion. "It doesn't look any different if you watch them by themselves, but played next to a video of the Flash or even Kid Flash. There's a clear difference."

He looked back at me, making sure I was paying attention. He pressed another button. A video appeared on the screen, I watched the videoes closely, Everytime the Flash ran a small cloud of dust appeared around his feet, you could hear a whoosp of wind as well.

But when I ran, no dust, no sound, no nothing. " You litarally defey the laws of physics. When you run there's now effect. With a really advanced computer might just catch a whispering sound. " I continued to stare blankly at the screen. "But don't worry there's no chance of this harming you! Others though yes! Especially bad guys, 'cause your training to be a superhero! You know you'd probably be considered a whisper with how much sound you cause when you run, compared to you the Flash is like a-"

~Flashback Over~

A whiser, huh. I like it. I finished the last lap and hid in the shadows of Gotham. I opened up my left wrist brace to the small computer inside, I wonder what Bruce Wayne is up to... Meeting in Central and Richard was supposedly at school. "I guess it's time for Whisper to make an appearence." I whispered pulling up my mask and putting on my goggles.

I ran all the way to the Batcave quickly entering the code, getting myself inside. I ran around looking at random things, the cave had everything to a giant penny, and a T-rex skeleton. "Cool." Yes, I know the Batcave has camras, that's the point, they'll already know who Whisper is after I leave. I explored until I found the training room...and Robin's Trapeaze equipment. The Clock's equipment was old and rusted.

I chalked my gloves a little to make sure I'd be able to hold on, I cmilbed up the ladder and took hold of the bar. I slowly stepped forward, getting ready to jump. My body cut thorugh the air, I let go after I sa the next bar close enough. I tried to remember everything Valkrye told about how it was like to fly.

I swang to the next platform. I jumped off and landed silently. Valkrye was right there wasn't anything like flying, but swinging on the trapeaze seemed so much like it.

"Hey Rob, who's the girl?" I jumped off the platform and tuck and rolled to the ground. "No idea." KF ran forward 'til he was infront of me . "Hey, who are you? How'd ya get in here? Are you a new Bat?" I stood there still as a soldier. "All you need to know is I am Whisper." Robin and Kid Flash looked to each other, I took that as my chance to disappear. I left a note in my place.

3rd Person

Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other after the mysterious girl told them to call her 'Whisper'. They heard a cackle echo around the room. KF had to look at Robin to make sure he didn't make the strange laugh instead of the intruder. "Uhhhhhh, hey Rob she left us a note." Robin stopped looking at video footage and walked to his best friend's side.

'Dear Robin and Kid Flash,

No need to worry about what I was doing here. You see at me and my mentor's base, we don't have why good acrobatic eqiupment and I figured the boy wonder being such an amazing acrobat himself, would have something I can practice on. By the way, I liked your cackle so much I'll be using one just like it. The same goes for your goggles, Flash Boy.'

"Why doesn't anyone remember my name!?" "I am trying to read!"

'Anyway see ya around.

From,

Whisper

PS My mentor really isn't 'active' in the hero buisness anymore, hasn't been for a very long time.'

The two boys stood there for a mintue before going to call there own mentors about the strange girl.

April 2, 11:12PM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Outside the Clock

I layed onto the roof of the factory, staring at the stars. You know it's funny I haven't thought about them since I got here...But right now they're all I can think about. Especially Blake. All he ever talked about was becoming thirteen, about how as soon as he turned thirteen he'd finally get to join the swim team. Today was his birthday and now he'll never fufill his dream.

I held him as he died, Blake died from a bullet to the head. He made me promise to let him go. He told me to save someone else's life.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]

When I finished singing, tears were pouring down my face. "Happy Birthday Blake, Your the reason I'm fighting this war. No one deserves dieing because they were brave enough to protect another person. Happy Birthday buddy."

**GG:The end! Ok guys forgot to mention Valkrye is my friend, Niall's oc. He's alot like me except he can actually draw animals. Just like he can't draw people like I can.**


	6. NEVER NO YOUR NOT ALLOWED EVER AGAIN!

**GG: Hey Guys! Anyway I figured out what days I'll up date. I won't be updating on weekends or snow days, because I write the chapters at school. (You see I kinda sorta teach myself everything, before the teachers have a chance of teaching. Once I knew more then the teacher about a subject, Life Science, kid asked a question about cloning, teacher didn't know a lot about, yet I can go on and on about the subject...and I'm ranting.) I write while the teachers talk. So yeah... Any way this is a short/ one-shot, for the story that is basicly me making fun of stuff using my characters. This will effect the story slightly, in a future chapter but nothing serious.**

3rd Person

"Niki! You got to try this these peanut butter cookies I made!" Niki landed on the floor beside Valkrye, she was practicing some moves she invented using her super speed and acrobatic skills. "Valkrye I can't I'm not suppose to have peanut butter." Valkrye looked at her with wide eyes. "YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO EAT PEANUT BUTTER?!" Niki shook her head, staring at the insane Valkrye, who most of the viewers agree is insane and/or bipolar.

"Nonsense!" Valkrye yelled stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Niki stood there froze, her hair covering her eyes. Valkrye watched waiting for something to happen. Niki mouth twisted into a demented smirk. Valkrye backed away slowly, "Niki?" Niki leaped forward and ate the rest of the cookies. Niki twitched heavily, but in a different way than when 'it' happened.

"Niki are you alright?" Niki turned around and freakily smiled at Valkrye. "WHOSE NIKI!? I AM RATH!" Valkrye stood there, "Niki are you ok?" Niki moved thunderously "RATH IS TELLING YOU THAT SHE IS RATH!" Valkrye backed away even more and boy was he frightened, I mean if someone with super speed started acting like a weird cartoon character wouldn't you?

"Niki please calm down!" "RATH IS NOT NIKI! RATH IS RATH! AND YOU MADE RATH MAD!" Valkrye began to run, Niki who kept claiming she was 'Rath' following close behind not using her superspeed. "RATH IS GOING IS GOING TO RIPE OUT YOU GUTS AND MAKE THEM INTO A SWEATER! AND THEN FEED YOUR BODY TO A WHALE!"

"I swear to god if I live through this I'll go back to saving peoples lives as a superhero!" Valkrye kept running for his life, when 'Rath' picked up a large box, that weighed 300pds like it was nothing. "RATH IS GOING TO CRUSH YOU INTO A BILLION TINY PIECES AND THEN FIND ALL THOSE PIECES AND THEN PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AND THEN CRUSH YOU AGAIN!" "When the hell did you get super strength?!"

'Rath' threw the box which thankfully missed. "AHHHHHH!" "GET BACK HERE! RATH ISN'T DONE YET!" And that is how the day went until at some point 'Rath' ended up unconcious.

Later

"Uhhhh...My head what happened?" Valkrye hid behind a wall made of bags of flour, holding a rolling pin. "YOU ARE NEVER AND I REPEAT _**NEVER **_ALLOWED TO HAVE PEANUT BUTTER AGAIN!"

**GG: Wasn't that fun? Told you this would be fun.**

**Valkrye:NO IT WASN'T!**

**Niki: I still don't understand what happened.**

**GG: How in L did you two get in here!?**


	7. OH MY GOD, D-did he just hug HIM!

**GG:HELLO! HI NIALL! (He's the creator of Valkrye. ) Random shout out!**

**Anywho if any of you can draw, (or try to) I need drawings of My ocs and my ocs with real characters, I'll be using them for a surpise! By the way this chapter has Valkrye/Niki family fluffs...She sees him like a second father figure. Hey guys I'm changing my update times I'm being floored with homework, so I'll try updating every wensday with a long chapter, and add shorter updates when I can. Not too late for u to give me ocs**

April 21, 3:14AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

The Clock

I sat stiffly on my cot, Valkrye and I finally found one that was extremely cheap...meaning I found one no body wanted. Something was bugging me... I couldn't recall what. My head began twitching slightly. No. My body began shaking heavily, my vision was blacking out. Not now, Not ever, I thought it was done with. A bright light captured my vision.

Black and purple swirls battled orange and yellow swirls. Rocks floated around. Both sides were clearly divided yet strangely the same. Both sides pulled at me from the inside out, like two furious kids fighting over a toy. It burned, everything burned.

"NIKI!" Who's there? "NIKI! WAKE UP!" Huh? THe burning slowed and I forced open my eyes. A man with wings stood in front of me. "Who are you?" My voice was cloudy, He grabbed my shoulders. "Niki, are you alright?" "Who?" He's funny. "Crap. Niki you got to remember alright?" Remember what? The swirls were pretty..."Niki!" "Huh?" I looked back to the man...He seems familiar..."Valkrye?"

"Thank God!" Valkrye sat next to me. "What happened?" "I-I don't know." Valkrye looked at me suspiously. "Niki, you were were shaking, it's not ok! You got to tell me!" Tears streamed down my face. " 'It' happened ok! I don't know why! All that happens is I find out things I'm not supposed to know!" Valkrye pulled me into his arms around me. "Niki calm down, it's alright, breathe." I rested my head on Valkrye's Chest. Nether of us would admit it but we were all the other had left.

"Niki, why don't you take a brake from training and go have fun?"

Apirl 21 12:38AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Somewhere on a building

I swung around town. It was fun. Took my mind off things. Not what I wanted, but what I needed. I swung down to the edge of town and ran. I wanna have a look around. I kept running until I spotted three, no four people. I slowed to a stop and stood there beside my favorite idiot, yes that's right I found the sidekicks standing there doing nothing. "And then she just disappeared! We searched the area, but all we found was a note!"

Oh this is gonna be good. Before anyone could respound to Robin's story I spoke out. "Then what happened?" All of them turned to me, all of them with a look of surpise...and Kid Flash yelling. "How the heck did you even do that?! Why are you even here!?" I smirked behind my mask. "Relax. I'm here to see my favorite idiot, Flash Boy." I looked over to Robin and waved "Hey Rob." "Uhhhh, yeah hi." I looked over to Speedy and Aqualad, pretending to study them.

"Who's the guy with the gils and the Robin Hood look alike?" Robin looked between us. "That's Speedy and Aqualad," pointing to them as he said their names. "Guys this is Whisper. Who apparently appears when ever you talk about her." Aqualad stepped forward. " It is nice to meet you." I shook his hand and kept my place beside Kid Flash. Speedy satyed at a distance. "Yeah, Whatever."

I stepped towards to Robin, "I forgot to mention my mentor, has been asking to meet you both." I reached into one of my many secret pockets and pulled out a miny pocket watch. Inside was a tiny button and screen. You could see who you were talking to on the screen and the button actived it. Valkyre was killing me trying to get me to invite over the sidekicks, something about warning them about peanut butter...

I handed Robin the communicator and nodded. "Call us and tell us an location and we'll meet up. Now as the Flash says, be back in a flash." I ran and began the trip back to the Clock. Seriously warn my friends about peanut butter? Maybe I should of warned them...Nah I'll just take pictures of their reactions.

3rd Person

Whisper ran away, as Kid Flash stared in the dircetion she went in. "She's a Speedster!?" "That explains alot." Robin took out his Batcom and called Batman. He had a feeling it was going to be a night out with the mentors. "Guys! Did any of you know she was a speedster!?" Kid Flash continued asking question that no one had answers to, while Robin disscussed things with Batman. "We're meeting them tonight."

Apirl 21, 6:32PM

Gotham City, New Jersey

The Clock

"So you really invited them?" I nodded this was about the 317th time Valkrye has asked me if I really invited them. Right now he was frantically looking for his dimino mask. I, on the other hand, was making sure we'd make a good impression. Suppling our utiliy belts with weapons. I added a few more throwing pins to Valkrye's fedora. 'I have time to think about my past, as I dodge between the bullets. My life was so exciting before I got this way.'

I jogged (Speedster defination: Sprinted like an olmypic track runner) to my communicator. A regular sized pocket watch, which was made of really strong metal, of which I found here in the Clock. For a place that was once a clock factory I find some interesting things.

I opened up the watch and saw Robin standing in the Batcave. "Hey Whisper." I nodded, " Batman wants to meet you and your mentor at Warehouse six located in Gotham Harbor, at 12:30AM tonight, ok?" "Alright." Robin hung up and I went to tell Valkrye.

~ Break...Done~

"We're meeting them at a warehouse?" "Yep." "We can have a late night picnic!" With that Valkrye went to make five picnic baskets. One for everyone and four for the ones with super speed...

~Later~

April 22 12:30AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Warehouse Six

I popped another grape in my mouth, Valkrye made me carry over all the baskets and a big blanket. All while Valkrye took his time flying over the city. Now we were both sitting on the blanket. When we heard a soft whoosh. We turned our heads to see the dark knight and his bird. Valkrye being well...Valkrye jumped up and ran over "Yay! Your here!" What he did next nearly killed me. He ran up to **the **Batman and **hugged** him.

Robin stood beside me "Does he do that often?" "Yes, he even made a picnic."

**GG: Thats all for now, I mean I have to have something for next update right? SO...Bye.**


	8. Yep I stole Kryptonite from the Batcave

**GG: Hi! Did you guys see the comment from Niall? IT WAS AWESOME! I still need OC's and Pictures..OH and me & Niall will be writing a miny series about Valkrye with small appearences of Niki and whoever me and the awesome Niall feel like. ON TO THE STORY! PS Dear my awesome viewers, me and Niall like to thank you all for your awesomeness, so I will be awarding you the knowledge of my name! Katelynn. Well that was easy.**

Few mintues after I left off last.

Soon everyone was here. "So..." Robin looked over at me, "Whisper you said Valkrye was out of the hero business, why? He doesn't seem that old." Everyone looked at me, the Flash and Kid Flash much more intensely than the others. "Valkrye you wanna take this one?" Valkrye stood up and went all hologramy again. Huh. Never realized he looked like a regular person until he did that. "I am Valkrye-" Valkrye went through the story.

Telling everyone how he died, how we met, and blah, blah, blah. Lazily leaving out how he died. Flah kept watching me, so far so good. Nothing really happened,other than Valkrye changing emotions every second (Seriously why?) and me & the other super speed gifted people eating all the food. I kept pulling down my mask long enough to take a bite and the quickly pulling it back up so fast not even the Flash family saw my face.

"Hey Niki! How's your birthday been?" I stopped eating my sandwich and looked to Valkrye. "How in hell did you even know today was my birthday?!" "I read one of your notebooks." Oh no. Oh no. "Which one?" "The second one with the yellow cover." "-Sigh- Thank god. _Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."_

After awhile it was time for everyone to leave. Thankfully we got though it went without Valkrye telling _my_ secret identiy. "Whisper." I turned around to see Robin, "Batman said to give you, your own code to the Batcave, you know since you keep breaking in to use the training equipment ." I stared at Robin, "Why is Batman trusting me with a key to the Batcave?"

Robin shrugged, " I think he trusts Valkrye, he did protect Gotham before Batman was even born." I nodded understanding what he was saying and took the buisness card from his hand. "Happy Birthday." With that the bird was gone.

June 6, 5:13AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

The Clock

I sat in one of the desk and continued learning another language. Valkrye's been yelling at me to learn as many languages as possible. 'You never know when you'll be stuck in another country and someone might not be able to get you.' So far I had learnt Spainish, French, Japanese, and I was in the middle of German. I banged my head on the desk. After German, I had to learn Romanian, Greel, Latin, Chinese, Mandrian, Korean, and whatever Valkrye deemed nessascary later.

For once he took consideration that I'm a speedster and my mind works like a trillion times faster than a regular person's. "Nikki!" "What da ya want?" "You can stop for now!" As soon as he finished I ran out. It was almost time. I need to perfect my skills...and pray to god that Batman doesn't find out I don't go to school.

'Note to self, Batman is strict about school.'

July 4, 11:02AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

The Clock

I collected all my weapons, throwing stars, bo staff, blow darts, my guns and bullets. I prepared for today since I got here, and I sure as hell will not fail. "Today is the day."

' I prepared for this, I finally have everything ready. I've lost one family and I will take every measure to keep this one safe. I remember every death and will stop each one at all cost. This is my new family and I can't lose anymore. I am prepared to die with my heart on the trigger.'

I picked up a bottle of spray. I called it HC Spray. Hair Color Spray. One spray and your hair will change to it's natural color and another turns it back to the color you dyed it to. It helped with disguises, but I couldn't get it to turn my hair any other colors.

I clipped the bottle to my belt and grabbed my backpack, it was part of my disguise. With that I was running to DC.

~~ Line break awesomeness made with one hundred percent awesome~~

July 4, 12:04

Washington DC

Hall of Justice

I sprayed my hair turning it to it's natural coppery red and pulled out my contacts, finally putting back on my glasses. I took off my hoodie vest & goggles and placed them in my bag. I hid my wrist braces & utility belt under a baggy sweat shirt and walked to the tourist viewing platform. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd.

Over the last couple weeks me and the sidekicks grew kinda close. Speedy and me espescially, I'd get bored and would run over to Star City. He'd show me around and we'd scare the crab out of a mugger or two.

'Note to self after this is over see how Speedy's doing.'

I looked down to see everyone walking into the library. Robin and Kid Flash taking the seats closest together, Speedy standing , and Aqualad standing somewhat off to the side. I watched the act through, none of them noticing me, but then Speedy jestered to my side of the viewing platform. Of course everyone looked where he pointed, Flash's eyes almost found me immedianately. He continued looking at me until having to leave to save the sun with the rest of the league.

I waited until Robin was done hacking and led the team out. I sprayed my hair and put on the rest of my costume. I followed the threesome of sidekicks to Cadmus. I used my speed and silently ran behind them. When they reached Cadmus, I flipped through the window. I could only help them escape from Cadmus. If I show up any earlier it could mess up everything.

I hid under the desk waiting. "There was something on the-" "Elevators should be locked down." "This is wrong. This is an express elevator." Bingo. They made their way down the elevator shaft and to the 26th floor. "Bipassing sercurity. Done go." Kid Flash ran through the halls, then was almost crushed by a gorilla like creature. "No nothing odd going one here." Wow, that was even worse then how the cartoon showed it.

The guys made it down the hall where Robin quickly hacked open another door. "Wow, I'm offically whelmed." My eyes widened slightly, my memory of the show was good, but this was past what the writers could of ever described. Pods. Lots of pods. Kid Flash stepped out the farest. "This is how they're hiding a massive underground fucillity. Its isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power! With these things!" I slipped my self between the pods, trying to keep close to the guys.

"And this Cadmus creates life too." Robin creeped over to a panel. "Let's find out why." Ahhh Robins they're all about the hacking. "They call them G-gnomorphes. Wow! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons! What and the Justice League isn't? What about you guys? And Me? Pretty sure we'd be considered weapons.

"They're engeering an army! But for who?" I know, pick me! "Wait there's something else," Here it comes. "Project Kr. Ugh it's triple encrypted. I can't-" I turned my head towards the door, shouldn't Guradian have come running in here by- "Don't move!"Nevermind. Guardian came running in with G-gnomorphes. "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? KId Flash?" Awwww he forgot me, oh wait they don't know I'm here. Nevermind...Again. "Atleast he got your name right." Robin mocked, Aqualad stared at Guardian until something clicked.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." "I do my best." Kid Flash looked crossed, "Then what are you doing here?!" "I'm chief of sercurity. Your treapassing, but we can call the Justice League. Figure this out." Rage took over Kid Flash's face. "You think the League's gonna approve you breeding weapons!?" "Weapons? What do you-" The gnomey creature on Guardian's shoulder, horn's began to glow. " What have I- Ughhhh, my head."

Guardian looked back up. "Take them down, hard, no mercy!" The G-gnomorphes leaped forward. Robin threw down a smoke bomb and used his graphling hook to get to one of the support beams, and Kid Flash & Aqualad began to fight. I really wish I could help, but right now I'm suppose to play ninja. I ran out of the room unseen and clinged to the ceiling above Rob. "Way to be a team player Rob." Robin looked up slightly from his work. "Weren't you right behind me?" I was. The elevator opened and I scrambled inside. "We're headed down?" "Dude out is up!" I rolled my eyes at KF's comment, "Excuse me Project Kr's down on sublevel 52." "This is out of control. Perhaps, perhaps we should contact the League." Nah. The doors opened and we all walked out, (or if you were me cmilbed out above them) into the intestine shaped hallway.

"Which way?" "Yeah, Bizzare hall way 1 or bizzare hall way 2?" Double X came out of hall 1 and I followed the guys down hall 2. I zipped ahead of them into the lab and hid in the shadows. Everyone came into place on schedule, down to the last second. Wait since when have I counted every second? "Ahhh, guys your gonna wanna see this." Everyone turned to see Superboy in his pod. "Woah." You can say that again.

Kid Flash stepped forward, his foot steps echoing slightly. "Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" "Robin, hack." "Right,right. If only Whisper was here, than this would go alot smoother. The system is complecated." Cool, I was mentioned. "Weapon desinated, Superboy. A clone force grown in...16 weeks!"

A year, a week. "From DNA aqiured from Superman!" "Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected. "No way the big guy knows about this." You would be correct. "Solar suit allows him to asorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." If only evil dudes would try working on solving world hunger. Aqualad jestered to the screen, " And these creatures." G-gnomorphes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." "And we can guess what else." KF added. True, or you could ask him in a few mintues. "They're making a slave out of...well Superman's son." Yet the big guy won't feel like that for a few years.

"Now we contact the League." They all tried their communicators, somehow forgetting the one I gave them. "No signal.""We're in too deep,literally." Yes, yes you are." The horns on the G-gnomorphes began to glow, soon I would be able to help. "This is wrong." "we can't leave him like this." The younger of the three looked to the oldest. "Set him free. Do it." And so he did.

The pod opened and I sank deeper into the shadows. Crab, please don't notice me. I really really don't wanna go against the man of steel's son. Even if I did steal a piece of Kryptonite from the Batcave. I watched the fight as each of my friends were knocked unconiuss. Dear God, don't notice me. Superboy ripped open the door and walked out to the scientists guys. "Well done."

I stayed hidden and followed behind Superboy as he carried the guys ti a cloning room. Each one of my friends were chained up like dogs... Most thrilling thing I have ever done, you know besides being trapped inside a Cartoon.

**GG: Done! Love doing this. Review! Dance Like a monkey! Tell me how to really gain super speed! I'm serious anyone know how? I'd love to run at the speed of light.**


	9. Sleepover?

**GG: HI! I learnt how to do CPR! Anyway here's your story, you beggers. 8P**

I hid in the rafters waiting for the show to begin. Superboy watched the guys. Come on hurry up!Suddenly all the guys all woke up. Finally! "W-What what da ya want!?" Well I want you guys to hurry up and- "Stop staring you're creepy me out!" "Uhhhh KF, how 'bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us in a look." Good idea, but Superman isn't here. I leaped down a rafter, the chit-chat was almost over. "We only sawt to help you." "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us!" Is it wrong I find this entertaining? "How is that for grat-" "Kid please, quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

I leaned forward and watched as Robin flicked out a lock pick from his glove. My lips perked into a smirk, but I quickly turnt back to the conversation. "What if I wasn't?" KF looked really surpised as he spoke, "He can talk?!" Superman can talk can't he? And Superboy is _his_ clone. "What? It's not like I said it." Shaking my head I flipped closer to the pods, Robin somewhat glancing in my dircetion. "The G-gnomorphes taught you telepathicly." That's a new way to learn. "They taught me much-" Yet nothing. "-write, I know the names of things."

At this point Robin interjected. "But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? The Sun?" You're turning into a downer Rob. "The images have been implanted into my mind, but no I have not seen them." "Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Superboy stod striaght and looked Aqualad in the eyes. "I am Superboy. Clone of the Superman. Created to replace him should he fall. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

I nodded off and cmilbed 'til I was over Robin's pod. Will they hurry up! My super speed is making this feel like this is taking days!"No they can't." Huh? What I miss? I looked back to the doors, the scientist dude was back. "They'll be otherwised occupied. Activate the cloning process." "Pass! Batcave's crowdwd enough, we already have Whisper sneaking in." "And get the weapon back in it's pod." " Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" I pulled myself closer together. Trying to block everything out. I really don't wanna hear my friends scream. "Ahhhhh!" I closed my eyes. Hurry this up! The door was ripped off the henges, and thrown to the side by SB. "I told you to get-" The scientists guys were knocked aside. "Don't give me orders."

Superboy stepped forward and glared at the pods. "You here to help us? Or fry us?" Supey glared at KF. "Huh, don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess my only option is to help." I flipeddown from the ceiling and down to the floor. "You guys need a hand?" All four boys glanced at me with shock. Kid Fash's jaw nearly hit the floor. "WHen did you get there?!" Robin shrugged, "We spoke the Devil's name and she appeared." Robin

"Uhhh, finally I'm lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." I chuckled silently and nodded. "That he would." Kid Flash yelled at us. "That's what you two are worried about?! The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" "Your just upset you don't get to spend most your week with the Batman. " Robin pushed a button on the panel and the other pods opened. I stood infront of Superboy when Robin looked to me. "You get Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth."

I ran over to Aqualad's restriants as Superboy complained thinking Robin was talking to him. "Don't you give me orders either." I vibrated Aqualad though his chains and held him up. "Thank you." I ran with the others towards the door. z'zyou'll allbe in pods by moring!" Robin reached into his belt and pulled out some of his birdarangs, "This guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." "Agreed." "What is it with this whelmed thing? You even got Whisper in onit!" We all turned to leave and got ready to run...leaving fire behind us..

"We are still 42 levels below ground. If we can make the elevator." We stopped as alot of G-Gnomorphes appeared infront of us and behind us. I matched Robin's pace as we both flipped over a huge G-gnomorph. We all watched as Supey beat the crab out of the creatures. "Superboy! The is escape! Not to bury ourselves here!" "You wan escape?" We made it to the elevator shaft and looked up. Superboy jumped and of course fell , while I ninja-ed my way up. I stood behind Robin as KF helped our two older friends down from the birdrang they were hanging on. "Guys this will have to be our exit!" Robin yelled pointing up to the elevator coming towards. And so SB Punched the doors near us way.

We took the first left band went sprinting away from the G-gnomorphes. "Go left!" "Right!" E ended up in a dead end. "Great dircetions Supey! You trying to get us repodded?!" "No I-" "Don't apologize this is perfect!" I jumped onto the wall and pulled the air vent covering, Robin cmilbed inside with me following and then everyone else. "At this rate we'll never get out of here!" "Don't jinx us." "Shhhh!" I turnt back to Supey. "Listen." We continued crawling and got to our exit, Robin mentioning that he hacked the motion sensors.

" I finally got room to move!" I followed KF's lead and pulled on my own goggles and dashed out by his side. He looked at me briefly, "Forgot you could do that." I shrugged keeping his pace. I'd have to teach him to move faster sometime. We ran through a crowd of G-gnomorphes and kept going. We were both speeding the stairway, then finally making it to the hallway. Doors were closing fast. Not good, not good, I can't vibrate more then one person yet...sooo...now what? Luckily I stopped and didn't crash into the wall. "We're cut off from the street." "Thanks my head hadn't noticed." "Tell your head it's welcomed." The guys went through diffeent notions until Robin found a door. "This way!" Our exit eas then blocked by Guardian and a bunch of Cadmus' monkeys.

We all got into battle position and I then pulled out my guns. I felt a tickling sensation in my head and dropped to the ground.

**The world's most awesomest line break yous has ever seen.**

"I. Choose. Freedom." I stood up hanging on KF's shoulder. "Where's the bus? The one that hit us?" "Go. I'll deal with Dezmind." "I think not." I looked up from my shoes to see science guy. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need to restore order in Cadmus." I huddled behind KF. As Dezmind mutated. Not a walk in the park anymore. Nope.

"-ROOOOAAARRR-" "Everyone back!" Guardian ranat Dezmind but as soon thrown at the wall. Superboy then attacked the incredible hulk's twin and took the battle up stairs.

"That's one way to burst throught he ceiling." "You Labcoat planned that?" "I don't think he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad grabbed my shoulder as I used my own graphling hook to pull us to ground floor. As soon as we got there I started my attacks, my guns loaded with electric bullets, the power set to full force. A few lodged themselves in his skin but didn't effect him otherwise. Blockbuster was knocked over by KF. "Learnt that one in Kindergarten." Blockbuster soon pushed Superboy into a supporting beam and punched him through it. I stood by Rob and watched the chaos.

"Of course!" He pulled up a diagram. "KF get over here!" "Got it?" "Got it." I placed Robins explosives in place and kept by his side afterwards. Blockbuster slipped and was eletricutd. "Move!" Beep...Beep...Beep...KABOOM! The ceiling fell and I vibrated nmy body through it. Kaldur covered Robin and Supey covered KF. Thank god for my speed. I continued vibrating as I jumped on top of the debris. Superboy moved a huge piece off of them while Robin and KF looked around for me. "WHISPER!" I leaped down beside them, limping slightly. "Yes?" All of them jumped and sighed. "What? It takes more than this to kill me." "We did it." I sat down on a huge rock and let myself catch my breath. "W-Was there really any doubt?"

Robin and Kid Flash high fived each other and cringed. I let my headnrest on KF's shouldern as I stood by his and Robin's side, after moving from my spot. I really needed to eat and het some sleep..."See? The moon." My eyes drooped. I really am tired. "Oh and Supermn! Do we keep our promises or what?" Those were the last words I heard as I fell asleep.

-3rd person-

Kid Flash held Whisper up as the whole League appeared. He had a small soft spot for the younger speedster. Kid Flash pulled Whisper closer when Superboy showed the League the symbol on his suit. The boy's instincts silently told the boy to protect the girl. "Is that what I think that is?" Pulling Whisper with himKid Flash interrupted. "He doesn't like being called an it." "I'm Superman's clone!" The Leagur shifted uneasily, Flash though was more constraited on Whisper. He didn;t think much of it before but what were the chances of there being _two_ new speedsters that were both girls?

Silence filled the air before anyone talked but Batman quickly fixed that. "Start talking."

**Line break Style Line break Style Line break Style Line break Style**

After the team's speech things quieted down. Superboy gratefully went home with Aqualad and the Bats disappeared at some point. Kid Flash still held Whisper. "Uhhhhh, Uncle Barry, What are we going to do with Whisper? We can't really leave her alone here and we don't know where she lives..." "Well we could let her stay at our house for the night."

**GG: Done! And please check out the poll on my page, or and I'm looking for a Beta.**


	10. She did what now?

**GG: Hi! I have found a beta! And their name is...DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone! Oh and apparently the poll didn't work so...here are your options to vote for my next story!**

**1. Robin disappears and is found in Agrabah (The place Aladdin takes place in) where he can't remember the team and is a street rat. The team finds him on a mission and...well it's a rollar coaster from there.**

**2. Robin is sucked into our world and onto my doorstep, and well now I'm just trying to figure out how to get him home, while hidding him from my not so nice family.**

**3. Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson...but Batman never got his Robin. Bruce never spent any time with Richard and they both drifted apart. Here's the thing, Dick knows his adopted father is Batman, but Batman doesn't know who Red X is.**

**This one is still debatable if Dick is Red X or Robin or Nightwing. **

**4. Alex (Name is also debatable) is a huge fan of superheroes and the DC card game. What she doesn't know is...well she's about to be transported inside her favorite show. Did I mention that on the way there her meta-gene is actived? No? Anyway, she's a wallflower with average looks, Platinum Blonde hair, dull gray-green eyes, and yet this some how ends up happening to her, no fair.**

**Those are your options! And on to the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Linebreak of gummy bears~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd person

The three speedsters ran off in the night. Two of the three doing all the work and one fast asleep, being carried piggyback style on Kid Flash's back. It didn't take too long before the group made it to Barry Allen's house. They all made it inside unseen and went to change leaving Whisper on the couch. The day had been long and each member of the Flash family went straight to their respectful rooms.

Wally went straight to bed bearly making out of his almost nonexistent costume. Barry made it out of his costume and into his pajamas, but wasn't lucky enough to escape his worried wife, Iris Allen. The person who said 'there an't no hell like a woman's wrath' had never met his wife. Barry tiptoed into his room, hoping his wife was fast (pun intended) asleep. "Barry." Turned around changing his view from an empty bed to see Iris leaning against the doorframe. "Yes?" "I'll give you a chance to explain who the girl on the couch is and what happened."

"That'sWhispershe'saspeedsterthatsnuckintothebatca vehermentorisaninsaneguywhohaswingsandlooksreallyg oodforhisageandthesidekickssnuckintoCadmusandshehe lpedthemescapeandafterwordsshefallasleepandwedidn' tknowwhereshelivedsowetookherhomewithusandIambeggi ngyounottoyellatme."

And in English he said,

That's Whisper, she's a speedster that snuck into the batcave. Her mentor is an insane guy, who has wings and looks really good for his age and the sidekicks snuck into Cadmus and she helped them escape and after words she fall asleep and we didn't know where she lived so we took her home with us and I am begging you not to yell at me.

Iris stared at her husband waiting for him to realize she didn't speak speedster. Seconds continued going by until the fastest man alive realized his mistake. "Uhhhh...That would be Whisper. She's...uh a friend?" Iris nodded ergening him on. And here it is described as short as possible. Longest. Night. Of. His. Life. Or atleast that's how he felt, one of the cons of Super Speed.

At the end of the conversation Iris was sure of one thing, the girl on her couch had to be a strong person to deal with a mentor that was weirder than Barry. That my friend is saying alot. Iris sighed and cmilbed into bed, tomorrow was going to be full of cooking...Tons and tons of cooking... Yeah, she was going to have to wake up early and go to the store...Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whisper's POV

July 5, 8:03AM

Central City, Ohio

Allen House Hold

My eyes flicked open, and I sat up quickly. The foldable cot I sleep on is in no way this comfortable. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand and held my self up with my right. My surroundings were unfamilar. From what I could detect I was in someone's house...the living room to be exact. I swang my legs off the couch and stood up, I fliched slightly, my stomach was killing me with lack of food. A great deal of the money I made went to supplies, and lately little had gone to food. I heard someone humming a light tune. 'Hmm hm hmmm hmmmmm hm'

Where's that coming from? I followed the sound to the kitchen to see a woman cooking, a lot had already been made and was set on a table. I stepped heavier on the floor to alert her to my percisince. She turned and greeted me, waving with the spactula in her hand. "Hello, I'm Iris, Barry's wife." I waved and took a seat at the table, not touching anything near me. "So I take it your Whisper?" I nodded. "Whisper, Sweetie, is that all you have to wear?" I nodded again...The clothes I wore when I got here were rurened...Valkrye tried using them to put out a fire...the idoit.

Iris walked over to me and dragged me out my chair. "That isn't going to do, My number 1 rule is no costumes at the table." Iris dragged me to an empty room and started pulling things out of a closet. "Let's see, Your lucky I still have some of my old clothes from when I was your age." Iris pulled out a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and some plain old jeans. And handed them to me. I stood there and well just stood there..."Ummm... ...Do you have a bandana I could use?"

"Ohh right." Iris rushed over to the nightstand located next to the bed in the room and took out a bright red bandana and threw it to me. " I'll be in the kitchen and by the sounds of things out there the boys are up and running." Iris left and I could distantly hear her yelling for Wally and Barry to slow down. Does she know I don't 'know' there 'secret' identies? Oh well, too late now. I pulled of my costume and put on the clothes she gave me, leaving the bandana loose enough for me to eat.

I stepped out of the room and walked out. Sure enough Wally was stuffing his face and Barry was watching me walk in. "So, I'm guessing the Flash's name is Barry Allen and his miny is Wally West?" Barry sat there rubbing the back of his head, "You caught us there, but hey if Bats trust you with a code to the Batcave, than I guess it's fine to tell you our secret identies." I took the seat next to Wally, not feeling 100% comfortable next to Barry. Barry and Wally were stuffing food down there thoarts faster than anyone could see, except for well me.

My stomach growled quietly, to heck with it. I joined the party and began stuffing everything in my mouth. This. Food. Is. Amazing! Even if I'm bearly tasting it. After a good while of eating everything in the house, things started to settle down, even if just by slightly. Soon I was sitting o the couch with Wally and Barry. " Oh hey uncle Barry weren't you supposed to tell Whisp, here something?" Barry looked in our dirction..."Uhh, yeah, Bats is gonna call you in a few days about something. "Ok." Remember your rule, if 'It' is gonna keep happening then you need to keep people at arm's length.

Wally flickered on the Tv and began flipping through channels. "Hey, Whisp wanna watch The Flash Cartoon Show?" "There's a Flash Cartoon Show?" Before I knew it Wally was pulling me in a hug. "You poor child! How could you not have know about the greatest show on earth?!" "What the L?! LET GO OF ME!" "Don't curse!" " I Said the letter, you idoit!"

Barry somehow managed to pull me out of Wally's arms and out of his reach. "Wally! Leave Whisper alone!" "I didn't do anything!" I smiled under the bandana...You know it might be alright to let a few people inside. I couldn't help it I started to laugh. " Y-You guys -Hahaha- are insane!" Before long we all were laughing.

In the end we all settled down for a movie, which irronically was about Iron Man. Who knew Marvel Comics Existed here? And thats what we did all day long. Watching Superhero movies , even though we _are_ superheroes and could be out there doing everything they're doing in the movie. At some point Wally passed out and wrapped his arm around me, Barry was already kinda pulling me towards him, ...it...was...nice.

For the second time in a week I let myself fall asleep. Note to self I gotta stop doing that...

3rd Person

Iris Allen walked into her home from work, after feeding three speedsters she had been called out. As she opened the door she was met by a surpising sight. Her boys and their house guest Whisper were all snuggled up on the couch. Whisper was in the middle resting her head on head on Barry's side with him holding her close. Then there was Wally with his head on Whisper's shoulder and his arm resting lazily around her.

The scene brought a small smile to the woman's face. But then a thought came to her, there seemed to be a surton air of familataity about the girl that matched her husband and their nephew. And what was Whisper hiding behind the mask besides her identiy? Surely since even Batman decided to trust the girl that it couldn't be anything bad right?

The woman stepped forward and slowly sank down to her knees infront of the couch. She reached forward towards Whisper's face and slowly pulled down the bandana covering the lower half of the girl's face. She knew that it was abusing the girl's trust, but Iris couldn't let the feeling go. Iris's eyes widened the resemblance between Whisper, Barry, and Wally was striking, the girl's facial structure was a near perfect mix between them. Only a slight difference floated in her looks.

Iris pulled the bandana back up and stood up. Whisper had to be hiding something, and something was telling Iris it wasn't how she looked. Something inside her told her even the girl herself had no clue how much like Barry and Wally she looked like. Iris shook it off and began picking up pieces of popcorn up from the ground. She wasn't going to forget about what she saw but she could agree that now wasn't the time to do any more snooping.

Iris left to start cooking supper, leaving soft snores in her wake. Iris shook her head. If only she knew what she was going to be in for, when she had married the fastest man alive.

**GG:Just me or did this feel longer than usual? Anyway vote. Give me money. Tell me how to get superspeed and blah blah blah. BYE! REVIEW! I AM BEGGING!**


	11. The Flash has a what now?

**GG:Hey guys here's the poll.**

**1=0**

**2=0**

**3=2**

**4=2**

**Here's your voting options once again:**

**1. Robin disappears and is found in Agrabah (The place Aladdin takes place in) where he can't remember the team and is a street rat. The team finds him on a mission and...well it's a rollar coaster from there.**

**2. Robin is sucked into our world and onto my doorstep, and well now I'm just trying to figure out how to get him home, while hidding him from my not so nice family.**

**3. Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson...but Batman never got his Robin. Bruce never spent any time with Richard and they both drifted apart. Here's the thing, Dick knows his adopted father is Batman, but Batman doesn't know who Red X is.**

**This one is still debatable if Dick is Red X or Robin or Nightwing. **

**4. Alex (Name is also debatable) is a huge fan of superheroes and the DC card game. What she doesn't know is...well she's about to be transported inside her favorite show. Did I mention that on the way there her meta-gene is actived? No? Anyway, she's a wallflower with average looks, Platinum Blonde hair, dull gray-green eyes, and yet this some how ends up happening to her, no fair.**

**Onto the story! 8p**

Awhile after I last left off...

Whisper's pov

Once again I found myself waking up on a couch, in Barry's house. But this time things were a bit different. My mind was slightly fuzzy, the heat seemingly coming from no where was not helping me get my thoughts stiarght. No matter how hard I fought the heat was too comforting for me to eyes drifted close, but a moan soon interupted the silence. "Hey Uncle Barry, what time is -yawn- it?" With that my mind suddenly came back together. I tried sitting up but something stopped me.

I looked up and opened my eyes fullly. I was trapped between Barry and his arm...Great. After wiggling as much as I could I managed to turn a little to my right to see Wally watching the scene, half awake. "Are you going to watch or help me out of this death trap hug?!" Wally shrugged, "I'm weighing my options." I crossed my arms as much I could and puckered my lips under the bandana. "Are you pouting?" "Maybe." I muttered under my breath. Minutes passed although they could of just of fairly been seconds, and Wally finally sighed and he began helping me escape Barry's death grip.

Wally wrapped his arms around Barry's which was holding me in place and began pulling. "WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I scrwormed and strgangled to free myself but it didn't work. "What's going on?" Wally turned around on the couch to see Iris of which I couldn't see because I couldn't move... "Uncle Barry won't let Whisper go!" Iris sighed and stepped closer to the back of the couch and placed her hand on Barry's shoulder, shaking him gentlely. "Barry, sweetie, wake up." No way is that gonna wo- "Huh?" WHAT THE L!

"Barry your suffocating Whisper." Barry sat up and removed his arm from around realizing what was happening. "Sorry. Hey Iris whats for dinner?" Wally and I sat there and stared. "It was that easy?" Iris clapped her hands, "Supper time."

As soon as we were all seated and Iris had her plate fixed, we all chowed down. Barry though seemed to watch me as I ate. "Hey Whisper when was the last time you had something to eat?" "This morning with you people." Barry rolled his eyes and corrected his question. "Before that." I sucked on my botton lip, thinking carefully of an answer. "Uhhhh, not really sure. Valkrye eats the amount equaled to a two person family and I'd eat the equalvalint of three people so...uhhh...the last time I had a good sized meal that was close to being good for me was...never."

It was true it had been awhile since I had a good meal. After my foster father died, the foster families that came after weren't exactly nice. It really had been a while since I had a full stomach.

Everyone seemed to freeze as I said the last word. A motherly twinkle shined in Iris' eyes, and Wally and Barry looked over all consenered. "How come?" I looked down in my lap and played with my sleeve. "Valkrye can't really get a job because he doesn't know anything about today, and the money I make goes mostly to repairs..." Barry's eyes grew to the size of the plates we were eating on. "You work?" "Yeah." Barry and Iris glanced and each other, and we all went back to eating.

Everyone finished eating and silence, and was getting ready for bed. "Hey Whisper." I turnt around to see Iris, Barry and Wally decided to do a quick patrol before going to bed. "Yeah." "You know you can stop by anytime right?" "Really?" My face was notablely shocked. "Yeah, your a sweet girl." For a moment things were quiet, but Iris wasn't about to let things settle down quite yet. "So would you like to stay in our guest room tonight?" I nodded, it's been forever since I've slept in a real bed!

3rd Person

Iris Allen wasn't stupid she connected the dots, and at the very least figured out that Whisper must be related in some way to Barry. As to how, she wasn't sure. From what she knew, Whisper couldn't be Barry's sister, niece, or cousin. Barry was an only child, and so were his parents and grandparents. Even if by some chance the girl was, that wouldn't explain the girl's likeliness to Wally. In the back of her head Iris knew the answer, but that didn't mean she realized it already.

Iris stood at the doorway to the guest room and watched for a moment as Whisper slept. She could already tell many things about the girl, like for instance she had gone through great pain. These things only fueled her to look deeper into this. Iris closed the door and went to bed herself. She knew that answers would come out at some point. Most things in the busissness her Husband was in, could only stay secret for so long.

July 6, 6:17AM

Central City, Ohio

Allen House Hold

Whisper's Pov

I cmilbed out of bed, the Allen house grown on me a little, but I needed to go back to training. I set the clothes Iris had given me, on the dresser and put back on my costume. Everything was back in place. I walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen and left a note, apologizing for leaving without saying good bye, but they would understand. Without training it would be harder to stay safe out on the field. That's another thing I would have to work on. Field experience, of which I hard little of.

With that I left and began the run to the Batcave, I need a little air time...

The run to the Batcave was slightly easier than usual the pain of hunger no longer there. I entered my code and speeded inside. Bats and Rob were working near the Batcomputer, when I stopped next to Robin. Robin was in his civvies with a pair of sunglasses on and well Bats was in the full batman get up. Batman seemed unstartuled by my sudden appearence, but Robin seemed slightly thrilled. " I told you she appears when you say her name!" I looked at Robin and tilted my head. Since when did I do that? Oh what I kinda do.

"How ya doing?" "Whelmed." I nodded. "Anyway Batman needs to get a blood sample." "Why?" At this point the Dark Knight himself put hisself in our conversation. "So the Zeta beams has something to reconize." "That and if anything happens we have a blood sample to compare to." "Ah." At that point Robin was leading me to the Medbay, where I assumed Alfred was waiting at.

"It is nice to meet you ." Alfred was exactly as the Tv showed. An awesome British butler dude. "Now if you would please sit in this chair." "Sure." After taking off my glove, wrist protector, and pushing up my sleeve Alfred pulled out a springe and took some blood. Which was a little difficult with my healing abilities, but it seemed Bats was prepared for that as well. After that Me and Rob were free to run around like the circus monkeys we were.

"Hey Rob. " Me and Robin were sitting on the Trapeaze bar like it was a swing. "Yes?" "Can ya teach me some moves on the Trapeaze?" Robin moved his body into a exaggerated position and pretended to think hard. "I don't know you think your in for it?" I put my arms in the air and yelled. "Heck yeah!" With that all you heard in the Batcave for the rest of the day was the cackling of two ninjas swinging in the air. Which by the way sounds really creepy even if your one of the people making the sound.

July 7, 2:12AM

Gotham City, New Jersey

Batcave, Located under Wayne Manor

3rd Person

Whisper had long left, saying something about making sure Valkrye hadn't hurt himself or blown anything up. Robin the boy wonder was still being punished for breaking into Cadmus, though the boy understood why he still was a little up set about the manner. So he was soon dragged up stairs by Alfred soon after their friend left. Although his bird was fast asleep, The Dark Knight was all but. Batman was busy scanning the blood sample they had gotten from Whisper. He was going to take some without her knowing, but Robin insistened that Whisper would let them take blood willingly with the right reasons.

The Bat had been quick to disagree, and had said even if they did ask her she wasn't even there to ask. Robin then interjected that since they had been talking about her the girl would randomly show up. That of course almost made the man seek mental help for his son, but then of the girl did indeed appear. Batman doubted that it was on perpose, do to the look in her eyes. And since he was Batman he was abosalutely right.

The girl had agreed to let them take a blood sample and Batman was now looking at it, while the computer scanned it. This was the process Batman always went thorugh. 'Scan Complete.' Batman looked up from his microscope and looked up to the computer. "Computer read analysis." "Blood sample shows no sign of any diease, two matches found. DNA matches that of Barry Allen and Mary West." Batman's eyes widened. The Flash had a daughter? Not only that but his daughter was the half sister of his nephew. But records show that no girl had ever been born with Mary West as their mother.

There was the chance that the child was hidden and never taken to a hospital and registered as US citizen. According to his records there was a period of six monthes where Mary was on a buisness trip when she was in fact jobless. Sadly that was also when her husband, Rudy West, began to abuse their son, Aka Wally. Although Whisper did have black hair, that could of easily been hair dye... The facts were undeniable. This silent girl who had mysteriously broken into the Batcave was the daughter of the most talktive superhero. Oh the irony. Batman noted his finds and sighed. Superman had a clone son. Flash has a daughter he doesn't know about. What next is Batman gonna have a kid with his arch enemy?

Batman was already going to have a talk with Superman, but now he had to tell the Flash about his secret daughter? Sometimes he really wish he wasn't Batman and that he was only Bruce Wayne.

**GG: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! There's the truth! And be careful whatcha say Bats, You already have a son with Talia. But I don't plan to include Daimain in this book. Any way whata twist in plot!**


	12. And they never found him

**GG: You guys ask alot of questions. Just wait all will be answered at some point in the story.**

**Here's the poll**

**1=0**

**2= 2**

**3=2**

**4=4**

**Here's your voting options once again:**

**1. Robin disappears and is found in Agrabah (The place Aladdin takes place in) where he can't remember the team and is a street rat. The team finds him on a mission and...well it's a rollar coaster from there.**

**Can't forget that Robin's been delivering magical items to people, but why? And how the 'ell did he lose his memory?**

**2. Robin is sucked into our world and onto my doorstep, and well now I'm just trying to figure out how to get him home, while hidding him from my not so nice family.**

**3. Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson...but Batman never got his Robin. Bruce never spent any time with Richard and they both drifted apart. Here's the thing, Dick knows his adopted father is Batman, but Batman doesn't know who Red X is.**

**This one is still debatable if Dick is Red X or Robin or Nightwing. **

**4. Alex (Name is also debatable) is a huge fan of superheroes and the DC card game. What she doesn't know is...well she's about to be transported inside her favorite show. Did I mention that on the way there her meta-gene is actived? No? Anyway, she's a wallflower with average looks, Platinum Blonde hair, dull gray-green eyes, and yet this some how ends up happening to her, no fair.**

**And a new option...**

**5. My name is Carrie Kelley, I have the power to look into other dimensions, including the one where DC comics take place. You see after Young Justice season 2 ended, Tim Drake aka Robin had a fight with Batman...And well quit. I know what happens if a Robin quits. Batman is gonna take a dark turn...So what am I gonna do you ask? Well my name says it all! I'm gonna get my butt over there and become the new Robin!**

July 7, 9:19PM

Gotham City, New Jersey

The Clock

Valkrye calmed down about me disappearing for two days but as a revenage for me doing so, I was stuck in a chair learning Romanian. Luckily earlier I had the chance to run off and see how Speedy was doing, he was grumpy as 'ell though. Tomorrow I would be meeting everyone at Mount Justice, and by that I mean meeting Robin and Batman in the Batcave and following them through the zeta beams to Mt. Justice.

Right now I was walking to The Karoke Bar to sing. I was bored and had taken out my contacts and used the HC spray on my hair, like I usually did when I was at the bar. The DJ I had met there the first night was ironically named DJ and was probably warming up the small crowd that was there every night for my performance.

I reached the bar and set my things on my regular table and was greeted by DJ. "How ya doin' dog? Ya right ta sing ta 'ight?" I smiled and waved. "Yeah I'm ready, I got a few songs prepared all I need is a piano and I'm golden." I find it amazing how easy it is to fake a personality. "Good, 'et on the stage and we'z be startin' up the parta!" I giggled stupidly and got on stage. "Hi everyone! I've got some new songs everyone ready?" Again, I hate acting like a blonde it's stupid... After the cheering died down I began playing a soft tunee.

You showed him all the best of you

But I'm afraid your best

Wasn't good enough

And know he never wanted you

At least not the way

You wanted yourself to be loved

And you feel like you were a mistake

He's not worth all those tears that won't go away

I wish you could see that

Still you try to impress him

But he never will listen

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

And now you've grown up

With this notion that you were to blame

And you seem so strong sometimes

But I know that you still feel the same

As that little girl who shined like an angel

Even after his lazy heart put you through hell

I wish you could see that

Still you try to impress him

But he never will listen

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

He would leave you alone

And leave you so cold

When you were his daughter

But the blood in your veins

As you carry his name

Turns thinner than water

You're just a broken angel

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault...

The piano notes faded out and I stood up and bowed. "That little number is called Broken Angel!" I'm bored...

After a few more songs I was done for the night. I got my money from DJ and Walked out of the place. Things drifted through my mind then I remembered something...I need to register myself for school. It was only July but school was sneaking around the corner. It was kinda getting easy to just play two people, a fake girly singer and a silent superhero, maybe throwing in a blind boy would make things interesting, if things came to worse I could always transfer the character out of school and 'move' to the neighborhood as the new girl and try it all over again...

I smirked yeah, maybe it would add another twist to the game, and I would only play the character for a year. Then I'd transfer them out and go to school as myself. Just scope things out. I laughed out loud with a cackle. "Sounds like a plan."

July 8, 8:04AM

Happy Harbor

Mount Justice

I stood happily between Flash and Wally, seeing as Barry was in costume and Wally was not. I was dressed in the clothes Iris forced me in when I dropped by to run to the Mountain with Flash and Wally. Which was made up of a gray shirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and a new black bandana. Of course I refused to take off my utility belt and converse, they were where I kept my weapons. And on the inside of my hoodie I stuck my twin guns. Batman was giving the lecture that all fans of the show knew by heart.

" This cave was the orignal secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it back into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms." Batman took this as his chance to look at us, but somehow it felt like he was looking more in my dircetion. " Red Tornado volenteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is incharage of physical training. Valkyre will train you mentally." At the sound of his name Valkrye waved vigorously. We. Are. Doomed. " I will deploy you on missions." "Real Missions?" "Yes, but covert." I turnt around watching Flash as he spoke.

"The League will handle the obivous stuff. There's a reason we have there big targets on our chest." So the market has something to put on stuff and sell? "Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can work on the sly." I think I perfer the 'Batman: brave and the bold' Aquaman... "The six of you will be that team." Robin smirked, and not that anyone could tell but so did I. "Cool. Wait six?" I looked over at Wally to see him trying to count how many of us there were. I hanged my head down at the sight. Flash reached over and put Wally's hand down.

The speedsters do a lot more than what the Cartoon showed, things went slower for us, so we'd end up doing a lot more stuff faster than what could be showed with pictures. Quiet foot steps sounded from behind us and everyone turned around at the sound. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian. " Miss Martian smiled and waved "Hi." I just realized, that's exactly how I act at the bar. Nooooooo!

"Liking this gig more every second." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, and Whisper. But it's cool if you forget their names." I ran forward and jumped on Wally's back. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" Miss Martian seemed to smile alittle more, "I am honored to be included." Wally tried to pull me off. "Whisp come on get off!" "Nooooo, I'm too lazy to walk that far..." "Yet you ran that few hundred miles to get here!" "Please!" Wally sighed and allowed me to stay on his back, soon we were all gathered around Miss Martian.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" I twisted my head in Superboy's dircetion. "Yeah, Supey! Come on over!" We made room for Superboy and Miss M began changing her shirt to black. "I like your T-shirt." Robin elbowed Superboy, and Wally speeded over to his side, me riding on his back. "Today is the day."

July 9, 7:01PM

Central City, Ohio

Allen House Hold

"Your going to need this and this and this." Iris was helping me pack a bag for tonight, the team was going to have a camp out in the woods by the cave and I really have no clue what to pack. Lets face it Valkrye is not helpful for this kinda thing, it would be creepy if he was.. And as help as Iris was being... she was over packing by _alot. _"You do know it's a night in the woods right? I'm not moving to the moon. And I do have super speed." Iris smiled, "Oops." We took out everything and just put in my costume, a outfit for tomorrow, some sweat pants, and three bandanas ranaging in all dark colors. "Have fun, you two! And Wally look out for Whisper!" Barry was yelled at us as Me and Wally ran towards the spot we all picked out for the camp out tonight.

My thoughts were all over the place but finally settled on Robin's and I's plan. We were all going to tell a scary story, and me & Rob had something planned. I silently chuckled and Wally & I made it to the camp site. There were already three tents set up. Miss M had practically begged me to share a tent with her. Which is fine with me, I was planning to sleep in a tree.

As it got later we all sat around the fire, listening to

Wall-man's cliche story. "And as the woman opened the door she was met by the sight of...the hanging corpse of her dead husband!" Wally yelled, looking at his bored audience. Miss M was confused, Kaldur didn't quite get the consept of Wally's story, Superboy was staring at nothing, and Robin and me were looking at the blue prints of Mount Justice, comparing them to the Batcave. "Awww, come on atleast act scared!" Robin looked up from computer. "Sorry KF your story was dead." "Like you could do any better." Robin lifted up an eyebrow. "That a bet?" "Maybe."

Robin sat up and began his tale. "This happened at the beginning of me being Robin. One day while Me and Batman were out chasing Scarecrow with a group of Police officers through an abandoned office at the edge of town. While I was running beside Batman following the sounds of laughter, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. So I stopped, Batman and most of the officers kept going, but a few stayed with me. We all walked quickly after the figure, trying to keep up with it. Eventually we all ended up in a small room, but no one was there. I turned around to check on the police officers to discover two of them disappeared. The remaining one was shaking and pointed behind. When I turned to see what it was nothing was there. I looked back to the police man, but he wasn't there. Suddenly I heard foot steps from behind me and when I saw what was behind me, I fell to my knees and screamed. Batman came running in and picked me up, but he said that nothing was there. The thing is they never found one of the men who followed behind me."

I took this as my chance and stood up and ran away from the others, before anyone could notice. Wally swallowed heavily, "Yeah right Rob, like that story was scary, Right Whis-. Whisper?" Everyone looked to the spot I had been sitting in, and Robin soon slipped from his own spot and came over to my side. "Hey Rob, where's Whisper? Rob?" Wally and Miss Martian began to panic. "Where did they go?" "I do not know." Robin and I gave each other a glance. Smirking we silently made our way behind Wally and put on hands on his shoulders, blowing air on his neck, he jumped up and screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone else soon joined in and Me and Robin were on the ground laughing. "Oh-hahaha- my god that was -hahaha-hilarious!" "Your guys should of seen your faces!"

After this everyone stood there, "Hey, how come you guys you didn't let me on it?!" Of course Wally complains about that.

"~Sorry KF, Whisper's part Bat now.~"

Me and Robin stood there smirking. Things quieted down and we did normal people things, like toasting marshmallows. I admit this is awesome.

**GG: TADA! Not sure how that last part turned out...Anyway any ideas for how I should include Iris snooping and how Batman should break the news to Flash?**

**And now... a clip for when Robin was stuck with me in our dimension...**

**GG:Hey, Rob, have ya ever pranked Wally?**

**Robin: Yep! There's no fun like pranking someone on a unrealistic level.**

**GG: That's true!**

**Robin: And I am not any closer to getting back home. **

**GG: Also true! Who knew it was so hard building a dimensional portal?**

**Robin: I still don't get any of the cartoons here, I mean Sponge Bob must be adopted! He doesn't look anything like his parents!**

**GG: That my boy is what americans do my friend.**

**Robin: We had Dora in my dimension, but I wasn't allowed to watch it, The Question said it was Produced by the Mexican government to find an escaped Super Villain Called Swipper.**

**GG: I know right?**

**Robin: You know you act alot like those characters from that other show you showed me called Ouran Host Club.**

**GG:Until later!**


	13. Dumpster Baby

**GG: Hi guys! This chapter will be a little shorter than usual but that's because my setting up the story line and deciding where to put things, but I'll treat you guys later here's the poll.**

**1=0**

**2= 2**

**3=2**

**4=4**

**5=0**

**Here's your voting options once again:**

**1. Robin disappears and is found in Agrabah (The place Aladdin takes place in) where he can't remember the team and is a street rat. The team finds him on a mission and...well it's a rollar coaster from there.**

**Can't forget that Robin's been delivering magical items to people, but why? And how the 'ell did he lose his memory?**

**2. Robin is sucked into our world and onto my doorstep, and well now I'm just trying to figure out how to get him home, while hidding him from my not so nice family.**

**3. Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson...but Batman never got his Robin. Bruce never spent any time with Richard and they both drifted apart. Here's the thing, Dick knows his adopted father is Batman, but Batman doesn't know who Red X is.**

**This one is still debatable if Dick is Red X or Robin or Nightwing. **

**4. Alex (Name is also debatable) is a huge fan of superheroes and the DC card game. What she doesn't know is...well she's about to be transported inside her favorite show. Did I mention that on the way there her meta-gene is actived? No? Anyway, she's a wallflower with average looks, Platinum Blonde hair, dull gray-green eyes, and yet this some how ends up happening to her, no fair.**

**5. My name is Carrie Kelley, I have the power to look into other dimensions, including the one where DC comics take place. You see after Young Justice season 2 ended, Tim Drake aka Robin had a fight with Batman...And well quit. I know what happens if a Robin quits. Batman is gonna take a dark turn...So what am I gonna do you ask? Well my name says it all! I'm gonna get my butt over there and become the new Robin!**

**Here's the story! It will answer the question of when Nikki got into our world, which I have dubbed Earth-17! **

**Yes we live on Earth-17!**

A woman walked the streets alone. It was late in Gotham City, but the woman didn't seem to be in a hurry. She carried a small bundle in her arms, wrapped tightly in cloth. You wouldn't know it with one glance, but in her arms was a newborn girl. At this late hour who would be crazy enough to walk about with their newborn? Let alone in Gotham?

Well this woman wasn't exactly worrying about her child's safety as she looked behind herself every few seconds. No, this woman was doing one of the cruelest things a mother could do to their defenseless infant. This woman was throwing her child away. Quite literally. She was going to place her little one in an old dumpster and plainly walk away.

**~Small break if your an artist can you up load pictures of Whisper for me? Go to my DevianArt account GrellKagamine, there I have pictures up loaded.~**

Planning to deprive the girl from having a life. Now you must be asking, why doesn't she just place the girl on an orphanage's doorstep? This child came from a quite confusing ordeal, dealing with two packs of expired alcohol, the woman's husband's sister's husband, and a little interfering from something else. If anyone were to find out the woman's fanatasy world would brake into a thousand pieces.

So in a desperate attempt to save her little family she decided to rid herself of the girl, and to leave the girl's father in the dark about his little angel. The woman turned the corner into a dim alley. Keeping the same pace, she went over to the dumpster and slowly lowered the baby to the bottom. The infant's lip shaking, about to burst out crying. The woman didn't spare a look back, convinced that this was her only option. Even after the little one began wailing in panic.

As soon as that woman left a gold and purple light flashed where the baby was, taking the infant with it as it quickly disappeared. A soft cry echoing in the air breaking the fragile silence. The woman winced slightly the soft sound bearly reaching her ears, the woman didn't dare look back as she continued her way back to her hotel.

Throwing that baby away was that woman's first mistake, the six monthes that she was away hiding her secret began the process to shattering her picture perfect family.

That woman was Mary West.

That little girl was eventually named Niki Jordan Nyla Allen.

Because of a small amount of luck Nikki had gotten her Father's last name.

Nikki's Father is Barry Allen, and Barry Allen is the Flash.

Nikki's Dad is Barry Allen.

Nikki's brother is Wally West.

Whisper's Dad is The Flash.

Whisper's Brother is Kid Flash.

Nikki and Whisper are one in the same.

**GG: AND DONE! Remember I needs pictures... 8P**


	14. Past coming into picture

**GG: Hi! Another Chapter! Anyway, This is the last chapter before I go back to the story line, and I am asking you to send anymore ideas you guys want included into it. Anyway there's a contest that will be added at the end.**

'With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives'

My eyes snapped open, my head pounded from last night. Moving fast hurt, but if I didn't turn off the alram quick enough Mr. and Mrs. Jones would wake up. Sfter most my life and one family after another my luck had run out long ago in the game of the Foster Family system.

Turning the alarm off, I got some clothes out of the dingy closet in my room. Just a plain purple shirt, some jeans, and usual jackets & converse. I grabbed a little cover up and hid the bruise on my cheek. It only gave me more unwanted attention. I slipped doen the stairs unnoticed with my bookbag on and out the door , trying to be quiet as I could. At some point the ache in my ankle and head disappeared. The walk to the school was eventless, but I could still feel a few eyes on me, people pitied my situation. I learnt friends are something are a thing I can't have. I will never have another friend, the people here are either fake and I can't risk hurting anymore people.

I got to my first class of the day and took my seat. Pulling out one of my notebooks, I began writing whatever I could think of.

' Love is a deed best repersented by death. For a person who truly loves someone is willing to die to keep them safe.

Life is nothing without those you love, yet I still go on. I lose all who I wish to keep safe so if I have lost all why is it I still breath?

I know love must be repersented by death for all I have loved has in this way.'

My hands were balled up, shut tight. I closed my notebook and worked silently through the day 'til lunch. At lunch I walked silently around the school. The bruise healed awhile ago. It healed kinda fast but that, I guess, doesn't mean much.

My stomache hurts... When was the last time I ate? I'll sneak some food away from the teachers when they're not looking tomorrow at lunch..

The school was big, nice as well. But the Jones wouldn't dare give any money to feed me. When they first started fostering kids I heard they were great, but now they were horrid. It's my own fault that I got stuck with them.

I walked back to the Jones' house and hid my bookbag outside. I knew what was coming, and couldn't stop it. I slowly reached up and opended the door taking a dee breath. Stepping inside all seemed normal, the TV rawed in the living room, the house was over all spotless. Just when I thought I was in the clear, the sound of heels against wood came in my dircetion. _ Click Click Click_ "Good your back, I need you to wash dishes." grabbed my wrist her sharp red painted nails cutting into my wrist.

That's when came in. He quickly grabbed me by the hair. "Ah, Janet we agreed she'd clean the garage." "But Harry! The dirty dishes are piling up!" "And I want my garage clean!" The two of them began pulling me to where they wanted me to be, until they were both yelling loudly. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Than you use too much of that damn cheap perfume!"

I ended up in the corner with my head down enough to protect my skull and neck. This always happened, then one of them would get bored, they'd make up, and one of them would give me a beat down. I only hope it would be quick.

I felt a sharp pain as slapped me, her nails digging into my skin leaving cuts on my skin. "Get up your scrubbing the floor instead." I slowly stood up, but appearantly not fast enough for her, because she kicked me hard in the shin with her pointy heeled shoe. "Hurry up! You an't got all night."

That's how I spent the rest of my day, A kick in the ribs here, a punch in the face here, and stomping on my hand almost breaking it once. This is my average day. At about 2:30Am, I finally got to bed. Holding my legs close, I laid on my side. I deserve this. 'IT' happened because of me.

Tears ran down my face, buring the cuts that ran all over my face. This has to be my punish. The Jones weren't the worst family I had been with, there was the Elric's, the Drain's, the Suoh's, and a few mintues. The worst had to be the Connors, it hurt like hell when they-

I sat up quickly tears really runniing down my face. I can't believe I forgot about all that. How? I continued sitting there. I have another secret in the box. I ran out to the roof of the Allen's house and began quietly singing.

"If God had a name, what would it be

And would you call it to His face

If you were faced with Him in all His glory

What would you ask if you had just one question

Yeah, yeah, God is great

Yeah, yeah, God is good

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us

Just a slob like one of us

Just a stranger on the bus

Trying to make His way home

If God had a face, what would it look like

And would you want to see

If seeing meant that you would have to believe

In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints

And all the Prophets and...

Yeah, yeah, God is great

Yeah, yeah, God is good

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us

Just a slob like one of us

Just a stranger on the bus

Trying to make His way home

Tryin' to make His way home

Back up to Heaven all alone

Nobody callin' on the phone

'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

Yeah, yeah, God is great

Yeah, yeah, God is good

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us

Just a slob like one of us

Just a stranger on the bus

Trying to make His way home

Just tryin' to make his way home

Like a holy rolling stone

Back up to Heaven all alone

Just tryin' to make his way home

Nobody callin' on the phone

'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome"

Does God even exist? That's all i wonder...

3rd

Iris Allen watched Whisper cmilb onto the roof and all the way through the song she sang. Iris was there even there when the girl had started to cry. And at some point the woman had found herself crying a little as well, what could have ever happened to make such a young girl so dead on the inside. Iris now knew who the girl had to be. She had the same look Wally did when he first came to live with them, and that look was one no one else could recreate.

**GG: Done. And now for the contest. **

**In the story I mentioned some past foster families of Nikki, I want you people to PM a Short Nikki abuse story kinda like I did. But probably a lot worse. The one's I like best will be added some where into the story.**


	15. Short but important

**Hey guys! Listen , I'm sorry but benchmarks are this week and next week, so I can't update but after them I post the next chapter and ...nananananananananana**

**I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY!**

**You voted and I will be posting a story about Robin appearing on my doorstep! Everyone pray for our poor little bird, cuse I'm off my rocker! Anyway, since I'll be frickin busy with studying and writing and drawing for the new story, You can vote for me/my oc's new name!**

**Tracy Bat **

**Damian Veslia* **

**Batior* Dawn **

**Names that I made up, but have special meanings that I will reward the first person who asks, but cannot tell anyone****

**Vote now! or I will find you!**

Insert a day after last left off.

I flipped through the air, grabbing the next bar as I went. The Trapeaze was an amazing thing, it's like... it's like your troubles and pains can't keep up with you, so you can't think about them. All you have to do is flip and grab on when you see your chance to continue flying.

I landed on the platform and stared down at the Batcave below. No one knows I come from another universe, which for now is for the best. It's the one thing no one can know. The power would be too much for one person.

Suddenly my chest tightened, and I could feel something almost crawling up my throat. I fell to my knees as the contents of my stomache splattered on the ground. My breathing was weak, but I examined the contents of my throw up. The slightiest amount of red was mixed in. Blood?

I hurriedly cleant up my throw up and snuck into the Medbay, and grabbed something for the nausea that was already disappearing. No one needs to worry about that...I mean no one needs to worry about me... right?

I sighed and quickly took two of the pills. No matter what I always seemed to gather another secret...And I'm going to make sure no one finds them out. After all what kind of secret keeper would I be without being able to keep my own secrets?

**Here's a little, and Niki why must you leave everyone in the dark?**


	16. Freaking Boring Mister Twister

**GG: Hi guys! I've got a lot of news to tell ya people but before I do, please tell how old do you think I am? If enough people comment I'll post my new story earlier. Onto the story~ But quick Question, do you guys want the story about Robin on my doorstep or Richard not being Robin but a new hero?**

July 18, 11:16AM

Happy Harbor

Mount Justice

'Reconized Robin-B01'

'Whisper-B09'

'Kid Flash-B03'

I stepped forward with Robin and Wally, we all had been basicly playing in the streets. No really we were playing tag in Gotham, not surpisingly Rob won. It is his city...Wait I don't really have a city do I... We all afterwords changed into civvies. Mine of which consisted of clothes Iris got me, saying she was happy to finally have another girl to shop for. I swear to god to something is up, but who am I to look a gif-horse in the mouth? Anyway we all ran to the center of the room, where the others were waiting looking over a holographic computer.

"Did you ask him?" " What did he say?" I stayed silent, as Robin and Wally questioned the others. "He's arriving now." I honestly can't say I wasn't excited about that, this episode was boring. Well I guess I'll have to live through it. "Than what are we waiting for?" We all excitedly ran or well most of us did, to the garage where Red Tornado arrived. Before we knew it Red Tornado was landing in front of us. "Red Tornado!" "Greetings. Is there a reason you called me to the cave?" I stole a glance to the rest of the team. They all seemed mildly excited about Red Tornado being here. Heck Wally was vibrating slightly with excitement.

"We'd hope you had a mission for us." "Mission assignment is the Batman's reponsibility." I speeded over behind Robin and watched as he ranted to Red Tornado. " But It's been over and we-" " You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being and get to know each other's company." We all looked at each other, me myself feigning a look of disappointment. "This team is not a social club." Yeah! But wait the Justice League has Chirstmas parties and we techincally a covert branch of the League...so how are we not a social club? "No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building excirse. Perheps you can keep busy by familizing yourselves with the cave." Gotta love his straight-to-point-ness.

Red Tornado began pushing his way through our little crowd, slowly walking away. I continued watching him walk away while kinda listening to Wally's muttering. "Does he think we're following for this?" Still watching Red Tornado walk away I silently listened to Rob talk. I turned my head to Miss Martain as she interupted Robin. " Ohhh I'll find out!" After a few nanoseconds of watching Miss M stare at the back Of Red Tornado's head, I could practically hear the mystery music playing like it did in the show, and a look towards Wally told me he was probably imagining the same thing.

' Reconized Red Tornado 1-6'

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine." "A machine with the ability to learn." I added in, walking a few steps closer to Wally. "Inorganic. I cannot read his mind." I betcha me and Robin could read his mind *cough* Hack *cough*. Wally turned to comfort Miss M about her sad fail. "Nice try though. So uhh, you know what I'm 'bout right now?" "We all know what you're think about right now." Robin elbowed Wally in the back. "Ow." "Wally has the ability to think? As in he has a brain?" Robin laughed at my joke and Wally stuck his tounge out at me, which in turn I stuck mine out at him. With a lighter tone to his voice than what was depicted in the show, Aqualad spoke up. "And now we tour the clubhouse." He's better at figurative launage than he is at sarcasism.

"Well Superboy and I live here, we can play tourguides." With that we all instantly looked other to Superboy, who shifted uncomfortably under our gaze. "Don't look at me." I shrugged and looked back to Wally waiting to see his next lame attempt at flirting. "We won't, a private tour sounds much more fun." "S-She never said private!" I nodded my agreement, and quickly stopped to listen what Aqualad had to say next. "Team building. We'll all go." I bent over and slipped my hand into my left converse, on the outside, and pulled out a lolipop. Green Apple flavored. Yes, I do keep candy in my boot, but I also keep knives in there and Twislers up my sleves. Popping it into my mouth, the end of the stick pocking out from beneath my bandana, I quickly went back inside with the others. "So this would be our front door-"

"And this would be the back." As Miss M started explaining a few things I took a seat at the edge of the ledge, or I guess the back porch the way Miss M was explaining things."The cave is actually the entree mountain." But before I could get comfortable in my seat Wally dragged me back inside with the rest of everyone else. "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and the Green Lanterns, in the early days of the League. " Wally kept adding in his input every now and then trying to impress Miss Martian. Now though things were quieting down.

"Then why trade it in for the Hall of Justice?" This guy needs to talk more. Aqualad gladly answered. "The cave's location was compremized." "So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Bruce can only donate so much, the money has to come from somewhere and I don't think the people who slap their symbols on fangear give a cut of the pay to the League. "If villians know of the cave then we must be constantly on alert." I watched as Robin took Miss M's hand and began explaining to her, during that split second, I changed into my costume. I think it better to be ready to fight later. " The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they never think to look here." I watched as Wally knocked the smirk of Robin's face as he simplfied it for our poor alien red head, taking her hand from Rob.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." "And in even simpier terms, the villians are too stupid to recheck past hide outs." Miss Martain nodded her head understanding what we now meant. "Ah, that's much clearer." SB suddenly sniffed the air looked around. "I smell smoke." M's eyes popped and she gasped loudly, "My cookies!" Flying off towards the kitchen me and the others followed behind. Standing next to Wally we both leaned over the tray. I didn't hear what M said and I don't think Wally did either, we were both staring at the cookies. Seconds past slowly sharing a glance towards each other we both shared a small smirk before beginning to dig in. "They don't seem to mind." Wally and I both had our cheeks stuffed with burnt cookie and both went back to the conversation.

"Uhhh, serious metabolisms?" I continued nibbling on my cookies as Wally explained for us both. Still in shock Miss M told us she'd make more. "It was polite of you to make any." Aqualad was probably the Captain America of our group. Miss Martain was glowing with embarssament as she thanked Aqualad. "We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur." Finishing up his cookie Wally reintroduced himself, "I'm Wally, I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Glasses over here. " I continued listening to the others talk as I finished up my last cookie.

"Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder here from telling anyone his real name." Perking up Miss M introduced herself. "Mine's no secret it's M'gann M'orzz , but you can call Megan, it's an earth name and I'm on Earth now." No, your on _a _Earth. Superboy began walking, maybe I should follow..."GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" What was that? We all glanced to Megan, **What's wrong? I don't understand,** I cringed and held my head in my hands, Wally helping me stand with one arm and holding his own hand with the other. **Everyone on Mars communicates telepathicly like this. **Aqualad began to yell, "M'gann stop!" Memories of past days hiding from bad foster families flickered by, making me shake, I quickly pushed the images away. The pain stopped but Wally kept his arm protectively around me for some reason, I payed no attention to it though.

"Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." "Besides Cadmus' creepy little psykic gnomes left a bad taste in his brain, and I think you brought up a bad memory or two for Whisper." Everyone glanced to me for a second watching me shake but went back to the main topic. "I-I didn't mean t-" Superboy getting frustrated stopped her from continuing on, "Just. Stay. Out." SB walked out and we all were quiet. Until Megan seemed to remember something, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" Flying in one dircetion we all uneasily followed her.

We all ended up in the garage, where I finally got to see one of my favorite parts of the show. The awesome bioship. The doors opened and Megan began to prepare us. "This is my martian bioship!" As we all got closer, I was bouncing, I loved technology I would of never gotten to study something like this if I never came to this dimension! The boys all stood there unimpressed, but I couldn't stop smiling which no one could see because of my mask. "Cute, not aerodiamic, but cute." Megan smiled at the guys underestimation, "It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." With a wave of her hand the whole ship changed. "Well, are you coming?" I ran ahead of the others and stopped right in the middle of the command center. And from there I didn't move until the others caught up.

When the others finally caught up I took a seat right in front and glanced around happily. Pretending I was listening, after finally calming down I danced my way into the conversation. "Red Tornado please open the bay doors." Flying in the Bioship was amazing and I knew Wally and Robin enjoyed it just as much as I did. "Incredible." I looked other to Wally waiting for... "*sigh* She sure is..I-I ah mean the ship which like all ships are she's." I giggled silently, exactly how I pictured it. "Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth." "And that's why he isn't Whisper." Megan smiled seemingly getting my joke. "Dudes!" I looked at the window and pretty much day dreamed through the Supermartian part and then came the real fun.

"Hey why don't you show us a little martian shapeshifting?" Megan stood up and transformed into girl versions of Robin and Kid Flash, making me almost fall out of my chair. "Is it wrong I think I'm hot?" "Yes." Robin clapped and encouarged Megan, "Impressive, but your not gonna fool anyone with those." Megan rubbed her head, "Mimicking boys is alot harder." Wally deciding to speak interupted. "Then try transforming into Whisper." Taking a deep breath, Megan transformed into a version of me. We all stared, her version of me didn't look alot like me, the eyes were a little too far apart, the arch of the nose seemed way too small, and she was a little too tall. Wally's eyes darted back and forth between us. "Uhhh, well atleast it's the right gender." Megan sighed and took her seat, "I can't get Whisper's right..the mask messes me up..." I smirked, "That would be the point, it changes how I look and confuses people."

"May I ask how do you change your clothes?" Megan nervously answered but quickly reverted to happy. "They're organic like the ship. They respound to my mental commands." Superboy was still grumpy, "As long as they're the only ones." I shook my head at his childishness. Oh well, he'll get over it. Wally being, Wally brought things back to a lighter note, "Can you do the through walls thing?" "Density shifting? No, It's a very advanced technique." Robin leaned forward and added something to the pool of words. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall , when he tries it, bloody nose." Wally fumed and I understood, it was hard to vibrate your molecules, the first time I did it back in Central was pure luck. "Dude! Well Whisper can't do it either!" "Uhhh, actually..." Wally hung his head in shame for a few seconds but bounced back.

"Well, here's something I can do. Camoflauge mode." We all seemed to calm down, when Red Tornado called us. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Habor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. Sending quarants." Everyone turned serious including myself. "Quadrants received. Adjusting destination." Robin turned into a grump, "Tornado's keeping us busy again." I rolled my eyes. "Or someone actually is doing something evil and we have people to save." Robin thought about it and nodded. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy, let's find out what caused the alert." "I think I found out." We all looked out the windows to see a huge tornado which sucked in the Bioship.

For some reason I cackled silently as we were twirled around, enjoying the free ride. Megan though safely got us free and landed, when we got close enough to the ground we all jumped out. I'll stick to my training no doubt, I followed Robin and disappeared from our group and sticked to his side. Together our cackles echoed in the air. We both quickly got inside to see a huge robot. With a sharp gust of wind we were both flung through the air into the wall. I pushed off the wall with my feet thinking a little faster than Robin and landed on the ground. The others ran into the factory Superboy jumping to Robin's side. "Who's your friend?" "Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!"

"My apologies, you may call me Mister Twister." With that two tornadoes came at us, sending Superboy into a wall. With that we all did our attacks. I pulled out my guns out of their holsters and rised them quickly in the air, pulling the triggers landing two hits that left small dents. Kid Flash ran at him, trying to land a kick but was destined to instead fall off in another dircetion. Aqualad and Miss Martian rushed him but were sent flying. "I was prepared to be challanged by a superhero I was not however expecting children." Angered Robin lashed out and threw exploding birdarangs, "We're not children!" Both did nothing, "Adjectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find you presence here quite disturbing." I stayed back and watched him. Looking for a weak point.

The others joined me and Rob, "Well we hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if your more turbed when we kick your can!" Miss Martian took down part of the ceiling and covered him with it, a piece strayed towards me and hit me in the head, knocking me to the ground. Pain filled me and I stayed down. I'd help Megan with her plan later. "Indeed that was quite turbing." I ran out of the factory and went to help Wally, the others soon joined me out there, Megan helping Wally before he cracked his skull. "Woah! Thanks." We walked closer to Mister Twister, "I would of thought you'd all learn your limitations by now."

Aqualad stepped forward, "Whta do you want!" Flying into the sky Mister Twister answered him, "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!" Aqualad glanced back to Megan, "Read his mind! Find a weakness!" Megan looked confused, "Uh I thought I wasn't suppose to do that." "It's ok with the bad guys!" Megan tried to read his mind and looked back to us. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is really Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" Two. Mister Twister and Red Tornado...I'll let them figure that out. "Red Tornado sent us here." "Saying we'd be tested soon enough! This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

I stood silent and let them be angry, I kept by Miss Martian's side. I pretend to pay attention and went back to watching when lighting came into play. "Uhh guys, can Red Tornado create lighting?" "NO! NO HE CAN NOT!" I enjoy yelling. "You think I'm Tornado? Irony." A large explosion sent us all flying, I hit my head once again, but this time I felt my chest tighten up. Not good. I let my eyes stay close this time I was not moving from this spot until it was time to help Miss Martian. I heard the crackling of lighting, though I couldn't move to protect myself.

"Fine then, I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help my objectives. If you confront me again, I will not show mercy."

"What happened?"

"I placed the Bioship infront of us."

I heard loud crashing sounds, followed by Superboy talking, but I couldn't find the need to listen to what he was saying.

"She didn't do it on purpose."

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't of listened."

"You are pretty inexperenced. Hit the showers we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way."

"Hey Whisper you coming?"

I held up my hand in reponse to Wally's question, " I'll be there in a minute! I see three suns right now, so give me a moment!" I sat up and rubbed my head. "I was just trying to be part of the team." I turned my head towards Miss Martian and Aqualad, Good news I can only see one Megan and one Kaldur, though I think I'll switch contacts later. "Right now I don't believe there is a team." Without them noticing I took one of my pills and my chest loosened and I watched as Aqualad run off.

"Hey Megan? Let's see if we can go help." I stood up and walked over to Megan. "But they don't want my help." I gave her a look. "You think Batman wanted random girls with superspeed breaking into the Batcave? " Megan looked over to me, "You broke into the Batcave?" "Yup! Now into the red flying machine." Megan sighed and we both got into our seats. "Um Whisper do you think we should call Red Tornado?" I looked over my shoulder from my seat. "Do you think _you_ should call Red Tornado?" "Yeah.." "Then call." Megan called and was now talking to Red Tornado.

"The team really needs your help." I shook my head, Red Tornado noticing me do so. "If I intervined it would not be to help, still it is odd that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my imunatiy to telepathy." I watched Megan as it dawned on her. "Hello Megan!"

Red Tornado hung up and Megan turned to me. "Whisper I have a plan but I need your help!" "Sure." "Ok, I'll disguise myself as Red Tornado and fake defeat, when he's distracted you'll land the finishing hit. You can fake being a tornado and he won't know your even here!" "Shoulds goods."

After Megan shared our plan, she transformed into Red Tornado she let me onto the ground and I began running circles getting into disguise. "Hit the showers boys. I was hopeing you could handle this but clearly you can not." Robin complained according to the plan. "This is not debatable." The boys moved away, Wally joining me in my circle running. "You alright?" "Uh huh."

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." "I'm here now." Me and Wally ran creating the first tornado, continuing to go along with the plan until Megan was knocked to her back. "Longer than you think." Megan transformed her head back into her own. Together me and Wally sent him flying with our little tornado, straight into Superboy's fist, with SB's strength he punched a hole into Mister Twister. Then sent him into the water. There Aqualad hit him hard with an axe, and electrifying him. Once he was back on land Megan ripped off his other arm. Robin then through birdarangs at him and he sent Twister crashing down.

There Mister Twister, opened up to reveal a man *cough*Robot*cough* In which I pulled out my guns shooting it repeatedly stopping it from doing anything (including speaking) before Megan could crash it with a rock, and she did. "M'gann! NO!" Everyone looked at her angrily, seemingly forgeting I shot the 'bot, than again, they probably thought I shot paralyzation pellets. Robin reacted first, "Maybe you don't know how things are done here on Earth but we don't kill!" Megan smirked, "I thought you said you'd trust me." Megan moved the rock revealing robot parts. "That's why I couldn't read his mind, he doesn't have one." "Like Wally." I muttered Wally again sticking his tounge out at me. Wally ran over and picked up an eyeball. "Cool soveinor."

We all looked over to Megan, "We should of had more trust in you. " "Yeah you rocked this mission. Get rocked?" " I walked over to Wally and cmilbed onto his back. "Will you stop doing that!?" I shook my head and held on tighter.

3rd person

The teens all got back to the cave, to see Valkrye with his arms stacked with papers, "You guys are back! Great! Everyone to the classroom! It's time for a test!" Everyone other then Whisper stared at the large amount of paper in his arms. Wally freaking out the most, "Please don't tell me that's the test." Valkrye picked up one of the huge packets, "What? There's ony 132 questions. Everyone backed up slowly and ran, except Whisper who knew it was better to get it over with. "Valkrye looked around "Where did everyone go?" Whisper sighed and took a packet. "I'll tell you later." Whisper knew the others were probably reporting to Red Tornado right now, but she knew if she didn't get the test over with soon Valkrye would add alot more question for no real reason. Yup, this was her new life.

**GG: Ok guys we're back on track, now read or else.**


	17. Poison love

**GG: Hi guys! Chapters are getting longer, so it'll be longer between up dates but summer is soon! So can't wait PS guess how old I am and I'll post the new story sooner.!**

**In the day of Valkrye.**

Valkrye is the mentor of Whisper and well he's different. Valkrye is basicly a wing-ed version of Captain America. Like most heroes Valkrye has to start his day somehow, unlike most heroes however Valkrye is no longer known by the public and could careless. Valkrye's day is like this...

A sleeping figure is seen laying back on a rolly chair, that is Valkrye a strange person indeed. You see Valkrye's day consist of training his appentince (Only real thing to call her, after all she ain't going to take his place later), Whisper. He admits probably very weird to be spying on a 11-13 year old girl but in the end Whisper, or well Nikki, was very reliable and worth revealing himself.

Other than this Valkrye busied himself by well trying to understand modern technology and exploring Gotham. It was during one of these walks that he found something very important to him. someone that made time go forward again...Someone he was suppose to meet...RIGHT NOW!

Valkrye suddenly sat up seemingly remembering that he had somewhere to be. With a hop, skip, and a jump Valkrye was in the air and flying as fast as he could to the other side of town. With an unstable landing Valkrye landed infront of an old warehouse that was very over grown plants. Walking inside Valkrye walked to the middle where a red head woman was sitting. "Hi Ivy! I'm back!" Posion Ivy turned and around & smiled. "You know you can drop the act." Valkrye smiled and shrugged, "It's fun." With a roll of her eyes Posion Ivy gestered to the spot next to her, which Valkrye gladly took a seat in.

No one needs to know about the two's relationship, or atleast for now. It was only the two of them- CRASH! Both adults turned their heads to the window and saw Whisper on the ground. "Called it!" Ok, no one knew except them...and Whisper.

**GG: Again sorry about the short chapter, but still, hey wait who wants Jason Todd to be in the story later?**


	18. Sassing off Bane part 1

**GG: HI guys! Anyway, since none of u will guess how old I am I shall tell you!...I'm 13! Anyway the reason some of these seem kinda short is because SOL's are coming up and I'm an extremely advanced student so it means a lot of studying. I'm in all advanced classes, Gradpoint, Beta, and National Junior Sociaty. So yeah, oh I also have Karate. Anyway there's your reason, to the story~**

June 22, 2013 10:08PM

Carribean Sea

Bioship

It's too quiet. Right now I was sitting between Robin and Kid Flash, in the bioship on our way to our mission destination. I really can't believe I actually survived all that training...It's offical I'm part of the famous Batclan. Oh heck, I forgot about Bane...Eh atleast Valkrye consistent drilling basicly nailed the whole Spainish lanuage into my head. "Apporaching Santa Prisca." Things were uneasy... and well I can only remember why.

.

~Flashback~

.

I stood next to Wally, we were all lined up and listening to Batman. We were all dressed in our usual outfits. Mine made up of the last of the clothes Iris got for me, which was a regular shirt, a hoodie that was a few sizes too big, jeans, my converse, and of course my bandana.

"-This island nation is the primarily source of a dangerous and illegal neosteriod, a strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name known as venom. Inferad heat signature show that indects that the factory is still working in full capicity, but all shipments of Venom have been cut off." I wonder if Batman would act like Robin if he was our age... "That's where this team comes in-" Right because we're all gonna go undercover as drug dealers, slowly go up the ranks, and then finally we'll- " This is a covert, recon mission." Opps looks like I was wrong.

.

~Flashback over~

.

That was when I began drifting off... I glanced to my right it was obvious that Robin fanatsizing about being leader, wait wasn't he the Robin in Teen Titans? Oh crab, it's been like what four monthes since I got here ughhhhh, No wait it was him...or was it Tim? "Drop zone A in 30." I turned my head to see both Aqualad and Robin get up, I swivled my chair around to watch. (That's right I convinced Miss Martian to give me a swirly chair.)

Aqualad activated his costume's camoflague settings, and took the chance to study us all over. "Ready." Miss Martian nodded and opened up a hole in the floor. Oh my god! She didn't talk! I changed the timeline! Oh well, I guess this is only a small change, it's not like I paired up a hero that was suppose to stay frozen and never wake up with a villian who suppose to join the Injustice League...No wait that happened...Note to self see if I can talk Ivy into helping me later. I suck at this job.

Aqualad dived into the ocean and we continued our high speed as we traveled closer to the island. One hundred and fourty one seconds later we made it to drop zone B. "Drop zone B." I stood up with the others and walked other to our exit. Like my two somewhat sane friends I attached the cord to my belt. I quickly jumped up and pulled myself up the rope and crossed my legs around it, and then just plainly allowed myself to hang upside down.

With this new view I watched as KF began to activate his camoflauge. "How cool is this?" "Very impressive." Miss M transformed into her own covert clothes with her powers. I laughed silently and teased Kid Flash. "Not compared to that." Kid Flash flicked me in the forehead and I just rolled my eyes. "Uhhh that works too." I jumped down and went back to talking to Rob for a few seconds. "Do you realize how small of a chance he stands with her?" Robin nodded, with that we sent a few more words to each other in Bat code, until it was time for the jump down.

I jumped down first and quickly leaped into a tree, Superboy was gonna jump any second. Miss Martian and the others landed and soon ran out of the way, as Supey landed leaving a huge crater. "Knew I didn't need a line." I don't think the line could of stopped you from hurting the ground. I swang down next to Robin. "And yet causing a seismic event might not help us out much with the covert part of our mission!" I let out a sight this was going to be a long mission...Good news I get to tell off Bane in Spainish.

**GG: Sorry guys I'm gonna have to stop here tonight, I've got a project, and homework. But I'll have the other half up either tomorrow or the day after bye!**


	19. Summer Bummer School Ain't Over

**GG:Hi guys! Anyway in a few days I'll have a really long chapter done, but for now here's the bad news...SOL are coming up and I need to study. You see on the last day of school I'll be able to up date regularly again but for now remember I'm 13, in all advanced classes in the 7th grade, taking a 8th grade math class, in search, beta, National junior honor society, Karate, living in a house with 11 other people, and my mom is really stirct so if I don't get all pass advanced scores she'll make me delete this account, wish me luck!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**Any way here's Whisper's grocey list because I'd feel bad not leaving anything for you guys to read.**

Whisper pov

'1. 20 bags of chips

2. Snack cakes

computer parts

4. pernamet markers

pencils

6...'

God I'm out of ideas...Ughhhhh why'd Valkrye have to use all the food to make a romantic dinner for Ivy? I'll never understand love.

**There. By the way this will end up a Robinxoc story because...I'm not into incest. Simple as that. I will probably make another story like this where it's similar...but until then. See ya after the big chapter in a few days!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**To make my absense more interesting why not tell me what miny adventures you want added into the story? It'll make my return alot more fun!**

**YOU WILL TELL WHAT KIND OF LITTLE ADVENTURES YOU WANT ADDED INTO THE STORY AND LITTLE THINGS LIKE WHAT KIND OF OUTFITS AND DISGUISES YOU WANT WHISPER IN (OR OTHERS)!**

**REVIEW YOU WILL!**


	20. ThanksReally

**GG: Hi guys...This isn't an update, i just really needed something to do and you guys reviewing makes me feel better. My life's really confusing right now with family drama and well you guys are really helping me live life. **

**I mean before I started writing this story I was shy and didn't talk much I hated how I looked and didn't feel real talented. I kept trying to get my mom to she me as the person I wanted to be, but she has her own problems and she shines towards my brother. And then we moved into a house with my grandparents, great-grandparents, and uncle and aunt with their three kids and well my life is diffcult, and I wanted to thank every single person who reads what I write. You guys keep me going in the times I feel like I'm living the life of a comic book character, and as we all know isn't always pretty, and i refuse to stop until this story is done.**

**When My last test is done you can gurantee you'll all have a long chapter. Thanks guys 8)**

Whisper's favorite color is red and black can anyone figure out why?

Any songs you think Whisper should sing?


	21. Is mister twister back? Well I sure am

**GG:I'm back!~ And I have lots of ideas! I saw the man of steel and school is over! Oh and I've been invited to another smart people program, i might be able to complete the 8th and 9th grade next year! I'd like to thank everyone for understanding that my family at the moment is a rollar coaster and at the moment has settled down, again since some many people are living in such a small house (Compared to the amount of people living there) that if I don't up date don't fret, something might be going on at home. Thanks again guys! OH and thanks Stronger123!**

Continued from when I left off.

Miss Martian floated back over to us and contacted Aqualad. "Aqualad drop B is go." I peered over to Robin as Aqualad answered to Miss Martian. I squinted before blinking, talking to Robin. _We disappearing anytime soon?_ Robin shifted his weight to his left foot and then back to his right foot. _If we do it'll be in a mintue._ Robin opened up his computer and looked over a map of the island, and rogered out to Aqualad. With that we moved out towards the factory. I turned towards what I learned from my training and kept by Robin's side.

After we passed by the waterfall Robin opened up his computer again, I leaned over his shoulder and read over the locations of the mines. Robin looked at me and winked. _Follow me._ I nodded, we both scrambled up a tree and began jumping branch to branch. We left the others behind us, but it seemed Robin was too focused on his work to notice. Robin jestered to me and did a peace sign followed thumbs down. _Two squads both armed. _I nodded and pulled on my goggles. I silently clapped my hands once. _They'll meet each over in a few seconds. _Gun shots fired off in the distants, Robin and I instantly leaped closer to the two appoarching groups.

Robin and I were almost there when we heard Kid Flash trip, apparently so did the group. Things are going as planned...well as the cartoon planned. Kid Flash landed right in front of Bane and stared before letting out a defeated reponse. " So much for the stealthy." Ban e began shooting at KF and as soon as he did KF did a back hand spring and began running away from the mad man...only to be cut off by the other group. Superboy then appeared and charged Bane. Robin and I jumped down smirking, we began fighting the henchmen while Rob chewed out the team.

" What is wrong with you guys!?" I pulled out my guns and loaded them with paralyzing pellets. I took a shot at one of the guys who managed to keep away from the others, one pull of the trigger was enough to knock him out. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead like Whisper? Disappear into the jungle!?" KF knocked out a guy of his own and retorted to Robin's chew out. "That's what you were doing? Thanks for filling us in!We're not mind readers you know!" Kid Flash turned towards Miss Martian for a moment. "Or atleast I'm not."

Robin tenced up alittle.I tilted my head at Robin. _You alright?_ Robin flipped his hair slightly and tilted his towards Kid Flash. _Need to cool off. Help Kid Flash._ I nodded and ran towards the side of Kid Flash. I got to his side in time to turn around to see Aqualad electrocute a henchman. KF and I quickly dragged all the knocked out guys to a tree and tied them together with a really long piece of rope that one of the guys was carrying.

After that we took our place between Aqualad and Robin. "I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin tapped my ankle with his foot. _Take note of that. _"I'm certain Batman," I can I just say the way he says Batman is weird? Because it is. " Would of mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremis was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Who knows he's Batman, he let an eight year old run around Gotham in speedoes. "Agreed." What's worse the little boy who ran around in speedoes just agreed. " Since there's clearly no love loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. "

Just ta actually get the chance to speak I cut Robin off. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin nodded smiling at me for concluding the same thing he had. " We get it, Kobra wanted a super cult. Mystery solved. Can we radio Bats-" "Whisper." I nodded and hit KF in the back of the head. "OW!" "The cult aren't on Venom, they're hording the stuff! We don't leave until I know why." This time Kid Flash said my name. "Whisper." I rolled my eyes and sighed hitting Robin in the back of the head. "OW!" "Unil you know why?"

"This team needs a leader!"

"And it's you? Dude your a thirteen year old kid! Who ducked out on us without a word!"

"HA! And your a mature 15 year old? Whisper's younger than me and she's more mature than you!"

I stayed back with Miss M and Superboy, and stayed out of the agruement I had been mentioned in. "Don't you want to lead?" Super shook his head, "You?" Miss Martian shook her head, "Not after the Mister Twister fiasco. " "You did alright." Miss M blushed and turned to me, "What about you Whisper?" I shook my own head. " Nope, I'd probably lead us down the drain." Miss Martian laughed and pulled me into a akward hug. "You woudn't be that bad." I froze, I hadn't been shown any affection since Blake died awhile back.

I pulled out of the hug and stepped back alittle, Superboy was listening to something. I turned towards the tree and saw the one of the henchmen taking to Bane. " Por ahora sigo el juego." **For now I play along. **I glared, my own version of the Batglare. I ran over and lowered myself to Bane's level. "Escúchame, te chinche cubierto y escúchame bien. Si algún daño recae sobre mis amigos por su parte, que vamos a decir lo mantendrán todas las noches durante el resto de su vida por una voz susurrante. ¿Queda claro?" **Listen to me, you overgrown stink bug and listen to me good. If any harm falls upon my friends by your hand, let's just say you'll be kept up every night for the rest of your life by a whispering voice. Are we clear? **Bane watched me carefully and nodded. "Estamos muchacha sonriente." **We are Smiling girl. **My glare deepened, "Veo que no tienes fe en mí mantener mi promesa. Recuerde mis palabras, he perdido todo y voy a pagar el precio para mantener esta nueva familia."** I see you do not have faith in me keeping my promise. Mark my words, I have lost all and will pay the price to keep this new family together. **

I stood up and backed away from Bane, and turned back to the current matter.

"You don't even have superpowers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Uh, you aren't Batman!"

"Closest thing we got!"

Bane began to chuckle, "Such clever niños, but you've only have half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret enterance." Miss Martian crouched down and began to read Bane's mind. "There is a secret entertrance, but he's also hiding something." I took a step towards Kid Flash and watched as Miss M's eyes began to glow. "UH, Uh, uh, Chica Bane is not that easy." Miss M broke out of her stance, "He's reciting football scores and in Spanish. This could take awhile." Bane interrupted her, "This could be less complicated, after all the enemy of my enemy is my friend." I can't take it, "But your still our enemy, after all you still tried to blow up Gotham in Batman's earlier days." Robin tensed up, he knows how Bane become one of Batman's villians. The team shifted uneasily. We can't trust Bane.

But Aqualad decided other wise. " We have no other choice." No one dared suggest we do anything else, so my breath was wasted.

I didn't stay close to the team as they discussed Kobra, I trailed Bane at all times. "No empuje mi paciencia." **Do not push my patience .** " ¿De verdad cree que puede derrotar a Bane? Si el caballero oscuro no podía yo, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes?" **Do you really believe you can defeat Bane? If the dark knight couldn't me, what makes you think you can? **My glare became even colder, " Es muy sencillo. Yo no soy Batman. Estoy Whisper. Una niña que ha perdido todo temor." **It's simple. I am not Batman. I'm Whisper. A girl who has lost all fear. **

Bane lifted a boulder out of the way and lead the team through. "Answers are this way." I slipped in between Robin and Kid Flash. The tunnel was dark, not damp, but dark. I glanced over to Kid Flash and as he tried to mouth off Robin again. "So now El luchador is our leader?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking, I was ready to run, my goggles still on over my face. Bane lead us to a door and Robin checked the next room, once we were in the clear we all walked in. Robin blinked slowly, _Shall we disappear?_ I smiled, which he probably didn't see, and nodded. _We shall._ Together we used our graphling hooks and got to the catwalk, from there we ran to the guard's observation deck.

Robin was about to pull out a Batarang, but I stopped him. I took out my blowdarts, and inserted one into the shaft. I put the straw like weapon to my lips and aimed fot the man's bearly exposed neck and took the shot. In seconds the man was knocked out. Robin smiled in my dircetion. _Nice._ Robin immediately set to work. I quickly took the seat next to him and read over his shoulder. Got to say, it's interesting how I actually have a clue about what's going on. (Take that foster parents 3-7 and 12-13! I did learn something at school!)

Before long though the world's second fastest kid came running into the room. ( Yes, I found out KF's top speed, or the top speed he could go last year. I'll find out later.) "Whatcha got?" I turned around and jestered him over. Kid nodded as he got out a chocolate bar and took a bite...Now I'm hungry...Wait! I have twislers! I reached up my sleve and pulled out one of my longer ones and ripped into my own piece of candy. Kid Flash stared at my candy and back to his own. " Trade?" Shrugging I held out my own piece and he held out his. I bit off half pulling my mask down just long enough and he snapped off half. Finally he realized that we were suppose to be listening to Rob and ran back to Robin's side. I both hate and love speedster time.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom, but..." Robin pulled up two structures, KF pointing out what each one was with what was left of his chocolate and the rest of his twisler hanging from his mouth. "That one's Venom and that one's ...woah..the blockbuster formula from Cadmus." 'Cuse the bad guys just can't stay away from stereoids. "Mixed correctly it's 3x stronger than venom and pernamet. But where did Kobra get acess to project blockbuster?" I glanced around the room and spotted a lightbulb...idea! I ran to grab it, dragging my feet all the way, and was just in time to hold it above Robin's head. " Our mystery buying must also be Kobra's supplier!" I peeked over Rob's shoulder to see KF trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. The static from dragging my feet was being diverted to the lightbulb making it glow lightly... "Using the cult to create a super blockbuster venom formula!" I set the lightbulb on the desk and went back to being serious standing next to Kid Flash. I was right it is going to be a long day...

" Robin to Aquald, we got...Static." We stood still, KF looked stumped, Flash probably took a straight out apporach on missions. Then there was Robin who looked like he was between plans. "Sooooo, What's the game plan?" Robin nodded finally deciding. "We take action." _**BOOM **_The three of us looked out the window. KF making a point to make somewhat out of a joke of it. "Looks like the party started without us." I nodded, watching as Supey was slammed into a wall. Robin ran towards the door. "Then let's join the fun."

Eventually we got to the Catwalk, KF ran ahead to the ground, I myself staying next to Robin. I took out my guns and began using temporary paralyzation pellets. Shooting down goons left and right. Following Robin as we made it outside to the Kobra's cult leader. I "Miss Martian! Radio is jammed! Link us up!"

_"Everyone online?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You know it beautiful. ;)"_

_"This works like texting? Cool. 8)" _This is strange... Ughhhhh, I hope I don't end up hearing any of Kid's Miss Martian day dreams. Uhhhh I think I just gagged a little.

_"Good. We need to regroup."_

I flipped down beside Robin, from a window onto the edge of a helicopter landing pad.

_"Busy now."_

_"Me too."_

I stood up before Robin did, to see a man in red robe. "Batman must be desparate to send his wilps to task me." Robin frowned at the man's insult, as he threw his own back. I had my guns loaded at my sides. "What's wrong Kobie? You look disconcerted." The man was extremely indifferent. "This beneath me. Shimmer take them." I took my eyes off the man and rested them on Shimmer. HOLY MOLELY BATMAN! SHE'S SCARIER THAN SHE WAS ON TV! ...

PLUS SHE HAS NO EYEBROWS!

Shimmer charged us, while Robin flipped over her, I took a shot with my loaded gun and quickly dodged to the side. Apparently the lowest level on my guns is too low. Stupid Shimmer. I stopped and aimed at Shimmer, as I stood next to Rob.

_"Robin. Whisper. Now."_

I could already see Robin mentally glaring at Aqualad. Robin . And clicked his tounge. _Disappear when I threw the flash bomb._ Shimmer charged us and three seconds later Robin dropped the Bomb. HAHAHAHA! I'm so funny.

Me and Robin jumped through the window, and grappling hooked our way to the team as KF followed Aqualad's last mental command. The whole team ran and we all got back to the tunnels, Superboy 'locking' the door behind us. Which by the way didn't work because seconds later the door was beat down. "Superboy the support beams!" I stayed ahead of everyone else,loading one of my guns with a special bullet. One that would pervent the Venom Bane used to stop working for twenty-four hours...but it also wouldn't take affect for twenty-four hours. What can I say? I an't uh killer.

For a few moments we all were standing in the dark, but Me and Robin carry around glow sticks, which I might of switched with Rainbow glow sticks...shhhhh. I shook my head as Robin began piting himself. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Aqualad broke the last glowstick and spoke up. " You may have the most experience, but perhaps that is what has left you unprepared. Fighting alone side Batman your role is defined. You two do not need to talk. It is something you have worked for and have even been able to teach. But this team is new. The leader must be clear. You cannot vanish into thin air and leave others to play parts in an unknown plan." Robin clenched his fists and turned around. " Oh so I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands! Huh...Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. Your the only one who can."

"Oh come on! I can run circles around." "Whisper." Ugh! I walked over to Kid and smacked him in the back of the head. "STOP THAT!" "Wally come on you know he's the one. We all do." Miss M nodded. "Hello Megan! It was obivous!" "Could of told ya." Everyone stared at me for a couple seconds waiting for me to actually speak, but all I did was stare back, so we all went back to KF. "Ok.." Where the hell is the violin sound coming from!?

Aqualad walked over to Robin. "Then I am ready to carry the burden until you are ready to accept it. You were born to lead this team." Robin nodded and Aqualad turned around. "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." "Funny, I had the same thought." I didn't interept this little team moment, I just waited until it was over to mention something very important. "Uh, good plan but what are we gonna do when Bane becomes a traitor?" They all looked at me like I was insane. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "Did you all forget Bane's a villian? A bad guy. If he doesn't get what he wants, he'll gladly get rid of the things that aren't working. He's Batman's baddie, he'll kill us or worse in a heart beat. The chances of this happening are 99.9 to .1 "

They looked at each other. "We will have to deal with those chances." Aqualad didn't even think about what I said did he?

...

We were all running down the tunnel, Robin checking out the blueprints for the tunnel. "Sportmaster's the supplier/ buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to aquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Ok to be honest, I wasn't listening when Kid was talking but I did come back in time to hear Aqualad say something. "I believe that is the tip of the iceberg."

Ahead of us, blocking the way was the one and only Bane. " Halt Ninos. I'm feeling explosive." The others looked purely shocked, but I didn't let that stop. "You betraited us. Why?" "I want my factory back.

_"Kid you'll need a running start."_

"So I put you in a situation where you either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. But I must say Sonrisas here did surpise me, you should of really listened to her. Blowing the tunnel though will have the same effect." I glanced at Kid Flash as he ran forward and grabbed the trigger in Bane's hand. He rested his back against a tree. "With what? This trigger thingy?" Bane raised his fist and tried to hit Kid. But Miss M used her telekinesis on him, making him float in mid air. But just as SB was gonna use his on fist, I shot him with the gun loaded with the special bullet. Bane was knocked out on impact. KF turned towards me. "Did you just? You know?" "Kill him? No, it was a special bullet that would make the venom he uses to stop working. It's something me and Rob cooked up."

With that Miss M put him down, before we left though I whispered something in his ear. "No miento, te dije que esta es mi última esperanza. Así que agradecer Sé pierdas misericordia mejor que yo la muerte doctor." **I don't lie, I told you this is my last hope. So be thankful I know miss mercy better than I do doctor death.** With that me and the team put our plan in action.

I ran side by side with KF and took down two henchmen. I admit it was fun, knocking down guys. It was better than the few times I actually saw my older brother...GOD I hate him.. Kid and I kicked down a guy who was shoting wildly, as soon as we did Kid stole his mask. "Soveinor!" I high fived him as we began to run again, I was bored of using my guns so I was fighting hand to hand. Kid looked other to me and looked me up and down. "You know I always wanted to try that move you see in movies. The one where you held the other person by the hands and spin them around." I held up my arms. "That sounds awesome!" We came up on a group of three guys, as Kid wrapped his hands around my wrist, with all his might he began spinning around, soon we were like a miny twister knocking out bad guys all around.

I stared at Kid as we continued to spin, "Do you have any idea how to stop?" I could bearly hear him yell, "NO! WE DID NOT THINK THIS OUT!" After a few mintues we could hear Rob tease Aqualad. Maybe. I couldn't even hear myself think. At some point though Kid must of tripped because we ended on dog piling on Robin. "GET OFF OF ME!" "Rob! Dude! You saved us from a twistery death!" "What Kid mouth said." After that everyone bursted out laughing as we headed back to the bioship.

...

When we got back it was bout 5:00 PM, the cartoon lied! We all changed, and I was wearing one of the many outfits I got from Iris. Now all of us were lined up and listening to Batman. " A simple recon mission. Observe and report. You'll each recieve a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then good job." Everyone looked up, well I was already looking up, still. "No first battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." From here Batman went on and on, even going past where the show stopped. And he's still going.

**GG: Done! Oh and I'm writing a song. It will be featured in the story at some point. Also I plan to contine off this point, because I need to add more features to deepen the plot. C u soon. **

**Ps i hate cartoon network. You get rid of your only good show and replace it with one that mocks one of our favorites? How dare you.**


	22. Maybe will you do me a favor?

**GG: Hi Guys! Sinec it's summer, I have nothing to do anymore, so here's another chapter! I'll be posting them randomly from now on until School starts again.**

Thank god Batman's speech is over...what the hell do I do now? Valkrye invited Posion Ivy over and I really don't wanna know what they're doing right now. Both Megan and Superboy have superhearing or something and I kinda of been mouching off of Iris...I'll just do some training in the Batcave, it's not that late. Yeah I need to stop talking to myself. I'm just gonna leave.

3rd pov- while Whisper was talking to herself.

Kid Flash had pulled Robin over to the side, he had a look of worry covering his face, similar to the one Alfred had when he was taking care of Dick and Bruce. After having watched Whisper run around on empty all week, he knew he had to do something. Whisper was stubborn so she wouldn't just come other everyday to eat. So bugging Robin and dragging him into the problem was for the best.

"Uh, Rob? Can I ask you a favor?" Richard or in this case 'Robin' could practically feel the waves of worry coming off of his dear friend, so choosing what seemed right he nodded without heistation. "Of course KF, that's what friends are for right?" "Could you make sure Whisper's getting enough to eat? I mean awhile ago, Barry and I found out that Whisper hasn't really ever had a decent meal, and well she's like a little sister and she spends alot of time with you guys in the Batcave. So I thought maybe you could I don't know-" Suddenly everything made sense to Robin, KF constant figgiting (or atleast more so than usual), his glances towards Whisper during missions. "Sure thing bud." How was he gonna deny his closet friend that was a boy call for help towards his closet friend that was a girl?

Plus if Whisper really wasn't getting enough to eat, it was a serious danger. Her metabolism as a speed requires about 52,000 calories more than 50,000 more than the average 13 year old needed a day. Kid Flash had a usual intake of about 60,000-63,000 calories depending on his activites that day. Heck the Flash ate almost 90,000 calories a day. Kid Flash had 50 calories added to his diet everyday, just to ensure he was getting enough. These were the amounts that they were suppose to take in at mininum, even after they ate their aquired amounts they ate even more to quiet down their stomaches. The diet of a regular person would have them seriously sick in three-four days!

After thanking Robin, Kid Flash was going to chat with Whisper, but said person was not here so he left, racing his mentor home. Apparently it was 'taco night'. Robin though had another objective, as his friend left, Robin put his own plan into action. Robin, still in costume, had a leverage over the big bad bat. (Which he was currently teaching Whisper.) The puppy eyes. Sure in costume the power of it was weakened because you couldn't see his eyes, but the cape could be used to his advanage.

-Moments later-

"Fine, you can invite Whisper for dinner." Robin froze, he hadn't even used his puppy eyes! After explaining Kid Flash's worry over Whisper, Batman seemed to almost freeze as well but not quite. In truth the second Robin told Batman, Kid Flash's worries many situations came to mind. For the time being though Batman realized he would have to compremise. Flash wasn't completely used to the girl yet and another bad parent child relationship was something the League couldn't take. Superman was one of the big guns and since Superboy appeared, the guy couldn't focuse on his own missions. The boy deserved a father, the founders couldn't take another blow like that. Rumors were already spreading between the part-time members of the League.

It was settled in order for everyone to be ok, Batman decided to risk it all. He needed more information to slip from the girl, to make the news flow easier. The closer she got to the group the easier the furture would be. Then came the other card in his hand, he knew nothing about Whisper's real identiy, she hadn't mentioned anyone, her family, her real name, and Batman was one hundred percent sure Black wasn't her real hair color. He wanted to know something. Anything. He wanted to know the story of how her 'parents' got her, or if she even had parents. It was things like that, that would change the game. Was she kidnapped from Mary before she could tell Barry? Was she sold on a child trafficing network? The options were endless and changed everything.

Batman walked with his son to the zeta-beams, what was done was done. Although one last thing came to mind. Out of everyone in the league the top three that no one expected to have childeren were as followed Batman,Superman, and the Flash. All for various reasons. Some more obvious than others, but for clarity here's a list.

Batman:

1. He's Batman.

Enough said. Of course little Dickie's feet do indeed patter around the Batcave.

Superman:

1. No one can think of Superman ever getting that far.

2. He's the big blue boyscout.

3. He's an alien.

This story wouldn't exist without superboy.

Flash:

1...

2. ...

3. Actually people just don't expect it.

Do I even have to say anything?

~~Whisper's pov~~

As soon as I got back to the Batcave, I changed into some work out clothes. It was pretty much a different version of my costume. It was a tight black body suit but sleeveless, then I had on special gloves so Batsy couldn't tak e finger prints. I had my converse still on (I need to buy another pair and soon) and my utility belt. A mask attached to the the body suit like my own but without the smile. My hair was pulled back in a pitiful pony tail, it may of bearly reached my chin but I am so cutting later. Why not? I was dodging bullets left and right. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Bullets were being fired 50 at a time. This was the training that helped me the most. It helped me focuse my mind. I couldn't concentrait on things easily. Everything was just too slow. This way I learnt to mulititask, I couldn't ask anyone to help it was my own problem.

I bridged back and rolled to the left as bullets flew through where I was. I pulled out my guns and fired at two hidden targets, twisting away from three more bullets. My stomache burned with hungier, I stopped firing and stood up. I dodged a few more bullets as I turned off the training system and just leaned against the wall. Most times I was able to ignore my stomache, but now I was struggling. Mintues passed and the silence was broken by the arrival of Batman and Robin.

I've always been slightly afraid? (I think that wold be the right word.) in the Bats presence, he's the guy who makes full grown men pee their pants! Then I'd always remember he's also the boy who lost his parents and adopted Richard Grayson... Then I'd remember the first fact and well...it's hard not to be on edge when you're around him. There's so many things he could do with the information that I'm FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION. (I'm guessing foster family #3 wasn't so insane after all, but I have yet to see a unicorn so maybe not.) And like hell I'm ever going back there.

I picked myself off the wall and turned to see Robin skipping over in my dircetion. Which is really scary when you realize he could crack your skull open with one punch. "Whisper!~" I nodded adknowledging him. "You wanna join me and B in the Manor for dinner?" I must've won the record for the longest time someone with superspeed to stay still. "Wait what? Wouldn't that require me knowing your-" Before I could even finish Robin pulled off his mask and winked, holding up a peace sign. "~Dick Grayson at your service!~" Overall I was more shocked at the fact that Rob-er- Dick, had just pulled off his mask, for obivous reasons. But for my covers sake I continued to act like I was in shock.

"Your Dick Grayson? And...and... Is Batman-" "Bruce Wayne? Yes! Yes he is!" Note to self go ahead amd order that blind person cane made out of steel and the Gotham Academy uniform for boys...Oh and some sunglasses. "So, you joining us for dinner?" Oh right, back to the real world. "Sure?" "Awesome!"

(In the manor bathroom moments after)

The second I agreed to dinner, Dick (as he insisted I call him) pushed me into a bathroom with my arms filled with clothes. I'm not sure but I think he said something along the lines, "Alfred's rule, no costume's above ground, no weapons at the table.

Most of the clothes I was guessing were his, all except the black tank top, which was obivously for a girl and brand new. There was a semi-formal dress shirt, a black vest, and a pair of jeans. Of course I refused to remove my converse, it's where I store my candy! Lollipops in shoes, twislers up my sleeves, and my peppermints & Jolli ranchers (They are apparently spelled that way here.) are now stuck in different pockets in the problem was I had nothing to cover my mouth and nose, but thanks to some simple tricks I found on the internet ( I hacked somebody's wifi and the clock now has internet access) to distort my face. I pulled out some concealer and appealed it on the bottom and sides of my lips. Making them look smaller. Then I add more eyeliner to my eyes, but putting it on differently than I usually did making them seem to be shaped differently.

With a glance to the mirror I deemed my features to be different enough, with a deep breath I opened the bathroom and began to walked down the hall in the dircetion I hoped the dining room was. My heart was beating wildly, my hands were sweating but I refused to take off my gloves. Even my head began to hurt. I was good under stress, it was the nerves that got me. I creeped into the room to see Bruce sitting at the head of the table and sitting a seat away from him was Dick. I stepped siletly into the room, only a few feet into the room did Dick turn around . He grinned brightly and jestered ot the seat next to him, the one between him and Bruce. I pulled out the chair and sat down. Listening to the silence.

"So, Whisper that's what you look like without the mask."

"No. It's What I look like with with a pound of movie make up." Bruce seemed to be paying attention , recording everything in his head and yet he seemed to be innocently just watching us...I really need to stop trying to figure people out, I'm in a world where people dress in tights to fight crime. "Hey, Whisper! What do we call you out of costume?" "Jordan." What's with me using my middle names for my other personias? By than the door to what assumed was the kitchen and in walked the polite, well loved, butler Alfred.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss Jordan, Master Richard has spoken quite highly of you." At those words, I glanced over at Dick to see him blushing a deep red. "It's a pleasure to have you over for supper." "It's nice to meet you?" I love my acting skills. "That's Alfred." WIthin mintues the table was covered in food.

-3rd pov-

Like always after greeting the guest, Alfred quickly made a mad dash (of course not literally not would not at all be the butler thing to do) into the kitchen and began to bring dish after dish to the table. 'Master' Bruce had informed him about the situation. The _whole_ situation. There was nothing you could ever have a hope of hiding from the Bat Butler.

The meal was designed to begin getting Whisper back on track and to ensure that she would have the proper nutrition. Of course Alfred knew he could do it, he had managed to help take care of an eight year old circus acrobat who had developed a habit of disappearing into the shadows every now and then, all thanks to his batfamily training. Though this was only part of Whisper. There was no doubt in his mind that Whisper had now fully become part of Bruce's family circle, even if his own ward denied this it was true. There was also another family unknowingly waiting for their lost daughter and sister. Whisper was apart of two families, her Gotham family and her blood family. Alfred couldn't help but smile, the 'Batclan' vs the 'Flash Family'. The connecting tie a 'Flash Bat'. Yep, totally going on a Chirstmas card.

Alfred quickly cleared his thoughts and brought out each dish. Mash potatoes with garlic butter. Fresh French bread sticks. Lightly buttered corn. Steamed carrots. The main dish, a ham covered in a sauce, that came from a recipe that had been passed down from Pennyworth to Pennyworth for generations. And a bunch of other stuff that I, the narrator, has no clue what it is, but looks amazing. As soon as everything was on the table, the trio of crime fighters dug in. Some tak filled the air, nothing important, or atleast until a certain question was asked.

_"Jordan, may I ask where do you live?"_

Whisper's pov

I froze, the fork stopping half way from my mouth. I quickly recovered putting the fork down on the plate. "Eh? I live with Valkrye in a loft." Bruce lifted an eyebrow, things were no longer going my way. "What's it like?" "It's nice,Valkrye's usually there," True he usually is. "And sometimes his girlfriend's around. She's nice, she's talking about dying her hair." Yeah she is around alot. She's talking about going platinum blonde, maybe getting a spray tan. I glanced up, Bruce looked irratated, I hadn't mentioned any names or appearences. God let's hope Batman hasn't thought of the trick Nightwing uses on Impluse in season 2 yet.

Things went silent and after dinner I was offered a room for the night, which I accepted. It's strange after we ate Dick and I ate cookies in the library, that's right I got to eat the all famous Batcookies, and it turns out that they're actually different kinds of cookies cut in the shape of a bat. That and they're gifts from god. I loved the sugar cookie ones the best. Dick and I talked about everything, even about our past. I didn't tell him much, but I mentioned Blake and my uncle and aunt. He actually understood, he went throught the same as me! There's actually some who cares!

Right now I have...a...a..friend. I laid on the soft bed, Dick stationed me in the guest room that was next to his. It was nice but I could't...can't shake the feeling that I don't belong. I'm not suppose to be here. It's true I'm not, I'm suppose to be the kid nobody talks to and has to fix herself up every morning because every single foster family she gets wishes she was a punching bag. At some point I was suppose to die young. I felt tears welling up. I was suppose to be tossed around a few more times until I was a truly broken soul. A few tears began to spill. Maybe one day it would of got so bad that one of them would of killed me. Some would hurt so bad that I wouldn't wake up after one beating...Or maybe one of them would of pushed me over the edge...Maybe I would put myself out of my own misery. Either way someone would have found me broken on the floor. I could fully feel the tears dripping down my face as I sobbed into my arms. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, I really am a character in this world but I'm not suppose to be.

I let myself cry and before long I went numb. I let it all go, let myself slip into the painless dark. Life sucks, and I'm stuck in the middle of it all.

3rd pov

Batman sat in the huge chair that was placed in front of the Batcomputer, his fingers flying across the keyboard. Yes he set up camaras in the guest room, he needed to find out how Barry's daughter ended up living with a holographic man from world warII, who strangly could turn into a very realistic human form. He sat though it all , watching as Whisper broke into a sob, fighting the urge to go and comfort her.

Tomorrow Batman was putting another phase of his plan into action. Wally needed some sibling bonding time. Which means they'd either do it running from Barry or locked in a small room together. He was fine with either option. So as soon as morning hit he was forcing Whisper over to Wally's. On a side note, God how the dark knight wished he could go to his little bird's math compition instead of the Justice League meeting.

**GG: Slightly depressing but adds to the plot. Mwhahahahhaha!**

**See ya guys later!**


	23. Baby Flash anew

**GG: Hello! You know some of you pointed out spelling mistakes and grammar errors, I'd like to explain those. Most of the grammar issues are suppose to be there. It's kinda how I picture Whisper thinking. I mean like 'Wally and me', 'Me and Wally', It's how alot of people actually speak. Me and my cousins do the same thing, we end up using all 3 in one conversation too... Any way! I have no good excuse for the spelling mistakes...Eh. 2 the story?**

Whisper's pov

I don't wanna wake up yet... I covered my eyes with my forearm trying to fall back asleep, nope not gonna happen. I sat up, expecting the guest room at the Manor. "Where the 'ell am I?" Note to self stop expecting things. I swang my feet onto the floor. Green Couch, Coffee table, tv, picture of Wally, wait picture of Wally? So I've either been kidnapped by someone who's stalking Wally or Bruce dropped me off at Barry's house...Cool. I'm gonna go change, so with that thought I stood up and walked off to the guest room, which Wally had offically dubbed the 'Whispering Room'. The clothes I wore at dinner last night had long been replaced with a pair of black pajamas covered in superhero symbols. As much as I love them, I can't stand being in pajamas all day.

My room at the Allen's house was an average bedroom. There was a bed, nightstand, a dresser, and a closet. Like any other guestroom, except the dresser has a whole drawer full of bandanas. I opened the closet and grabbed a Flash shirt (a late birthday present from Wally) & black hoodie, from there I pulled out a random pair of jeans, then I quickly put everything on with my superspeed. I adjusted my converse and stood up, and left the room, walking towards the living room. As soon as I stepped out into the living room, I saw Wally knocked out on the couch. Ughhhhh...Wait, Wally's asleep on the couch? Plus no one else is here...To the Whipcream!

I ran into the kitchen to get the whipcream Iris has in the fridge but to my utter disappoint Wally had already woken up and was now standing by the couch. "Hey Whisper, when did you get here? Actually when did I get here?" I shrugged, thanking god that I remembered my bandana, when I saw it in the kitchen. "So..." I sat down on the couch and sawng my feet up, and moved so I was sitting up side down. Wally rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, copying me as he turned himself up side down as well. Now to annoy the heck outta him.

Things became extremely quiet just before I set my plan into action."Wally." I watched out othe corner of my eye as Wally turned his head to me. "Yeah?" "Wally." "Yes?" "Wally." "Who dare speaks to the wizard?!" I stared at Wally, really? Did he really just say that? Screw it I'll play along. I copied the voice he used and yelled like he did. "The other wizard dare speaks to the ginger!" Irony is, I'm a ginger too. Wally sat back up and pulled me up with as he did. "So whatcha wanna do?" Moving my legs so I was sitting right, I rested my head on the back of the sofa. "I don't know, I just did the only thing on my todo list. After many horrible ideas Wally came up with something. "You wanna make a music video?" "No." Then he struck gold. " You wanna join me on patrol?" I got up and stretched, "Sure."

* * *

**Interrupted****! Look at the bottom! I need your help!**

* * *

Wally stood up himself and shrugged. "Back in a flash?" I nodded "Back in a flash." In case you're wondering thats a code we use for...everything. I speeded off to 'my' room. I spent my time every where. Though I usually ended up here when it was to sleep, that or I was training with Robin or Valkrye. Or singing for money...Or trying to get the HC spray to change my hair from black to brown (after much convincing everyone at the Bar forgot about the night I showed up for the first time with red hair) to blonde and then back to black. I guess now I'll be spending alot of time with Dick...Ughhhhh I'm gonna pretend I never had this conversation.

Anyway after changing into my Whisper clothes, Wally and I ran out of the house and began our run around the city. Wally and I were doing a pretty good job, but I think it was more of us just talking to random people. Wally practically introduced me to half the city and we even stopped to fly a kite with some kids. One of them asked me if they could try on my mask. KF though (forgot to switch) politely explained that I needed to hide my secret identity. We are presently running across the city. "Hey Whisper!" "Yeah?" "Do you see, what I see?" I looked ahead of me, goggles on. I squinted, on the horizon was -

**GG: HI! Anyway I need to make a few changes to the ending of this chapter so here's the beginning of it, but here's a hint to who it is look at the name of the chapter.**

_**Oh and I will be using the following songs that were suggested indefinably, I might use the other songs, later though.:**_

_**Demons: Imagine Dragon**_

_**Bless the broken road: Rascal Flatts**_

_**those songs will be in the next part of the chapter.**_

_**Ps, do guys want Iris to have a short little say in , in the next part like I did in the beginning? I am starting to miss her. It'll probably be there anyway just wanna see if you guys want a short little drabble or a good part of her snooping and possibly a warning from b.**_

**Oh and...**

**And i have something planned where the team will be sucked into books, next to each book are the characters I plan to trap in them I will be doing**

**Twilight : Conner**

**Evil Genius: Dick and Whisper**

**And the rest I need your help with... I need you guys to pick some other books and insert the characters left, the rest of the team (Zatanna and Artemis) and possibly Batman and Flash. You guys would be writing short little drabbles and I'd be inserting them. Below are the jobs I need you guys to do.**

**1. Writer- You'd be writing the idea, of which you could choose out of what I have selected.**

**2. Supplier- You'd just come up with ideas like with the Twilight and conner thing.**

**3. Both- you do what the name implies.**

**If you send in an idea please write a brief summary of the book.**

**I will be doing the evil genius one, I need someone to do the Twilight one. The idea will only last three to five chapters altogether.**


	24. Are speedsters seriously this dense?

**GG: Hi people! Did I mention I'm a contortionist? Cuse I am! I freak everyone out with the things I can do.**

Continued from where I left

I squinted, on the horizon was ... The Rouges. From what I could see there was Mirror Master, Trickster, Weather Wizard, Captain Cold, and the Pied Piper. Where the ell are the rest of them? Anyway we both skid to a stop, Kid Flash taking the lead being it's his city. "Look it's Baby Flash!" Trickster almost immediately spotted or rather KF, the rest of the Rouges paid us no mind. "What the heck are you guys doing!?" Isn't it obivous? They're clearly starting a all female Mariachi band. Trickster yawned and replied causally. "We were bored.~" My eye started to twitch, this guy is way too much like Valkrye.

Kid Flash was calmly(ish) (more like frantically) trying to get Trickster to stop droning on about 'My Little Ponies' , which they surpisingly have here. This is when Trickster saw me standing somewhat behind Kid. "Hey Baby Flash! Who's this?" Trickster happily skipped over to me, nearly hugging me. I speeded back a few steps from him, only to hear him gasp in shock. Yet somehow he managed to get his arms around me. I started frailing, trying anything to get his arms off of me. Wally...er...Kid Flash, was screaming for Trickster to put me down.

"Put Whisper down! Flash, Valkrye, _and_ Batman will have my head if anything happens to her!" Trickster held me close, and was continuously going on about 'how cute it was'. "Put me down! DO AS THE GINGER SAYS!" "Your so cutie-wootie! Hey Piper~" Trickster turned around and began pulling me in the direction of the Pied Piper, who had momentarily stopped his chaos to see what Trickster was whining about. Without even thinking the Trickster seemed to slip in the habits of a first grader. "Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Gues-" "What?" Thank God, he cut him off he would've gone on for days.

"Look! Baby Flash isn't a baby anymore! He got a little sister! Kid Flash is now a Miny Flash! See! See!" Trickster was bouncing in place, with one hand he was pointing at me and his other arm he had wrapped around my waist. Piper was standing there, not doing anything.

" Can I leave now?" Then Trickster stopped, stopped moving, stopped talking, and all of a sudden he pulled me into a tightier hug. "NOOOOO! I don't want new Baby Flash to leave!" I twisted, behind me I could bearly make out Kid yelling, " You can't keep Whisper!"

This is not how I wanted to spend my day. I spared a glance up, the rest of the Rouges were slowly gathering around, until they formed a close-cut circle around Trickster and me. By the way in case you were wondering, I still can't get out of his grip! "Well, would ya look at that, Flash has a munchkin of his own." What? Okkkkkk then. KF was desperatly trying to brake through the little room around me...and failing miserably. "What's with capes bringing little kids into the job? What are you ten?" " I'm thirteen!" At the end of my words, I was passed to one Rouge to another. "Are you sure?" "YES!"

After that I was pulled into another hug by the Trickster, who is starting to get on my nerves. "Can we keep her?" My jaw dropped and I looked other to KF and back to Trickster. Did he just say what I think he said? "Why not?" No, he did.

Let's get something straight, I'm short(ish). Like a whole head shorter than Wally, and Wally is half a head shorter than Trickster, which in the end means Trickster is a hell of a lot taller than me! Which makes it freakin impossible to escape his death hug! And now I'm bending and twisting trying to get back over to Wally, who was yelling for them to give me back. "Don't I get my own input?!" With this last scream I was pulled into the reflective surface of the closetest sky scraper.

3rd pov

Kid Flash stood in shock for about three seconds, which is a really long time for speedsters. Kid Flash knew there was no time to waste, (even if the Rouges couldn't really be considered super villians, super thieves maybe for the extreme way they did things.) He tried to comply himself to at the least run around and panic. But no, he couldn't even get himself to lift a finger. Finally he mustered enough strength and used his communicator to call the watchtower, at which his Uncle was suppose to be in a league meeting. Before long Barry's familiar voice filled his ears and before his Mentor could even say 'hi' to his nephew Wally went off.

"UncleBarry!WhisperandIwerebored,sowewerediscussin gwhatwecoulddo,andwewentonpatrol,andtheRougeswereg oingaroundcausingchaossowewenttostopthem,longstory shortJamesaskediftheycouldkeepherandtheytookhertot hemirrordimension!"

Speedster to English translation:

Uncle Barry! Whisper and I were bored, so we were discussing what we could do, and we went on patrol, and the Rouges were going around causing chaos so we went to stop them, long story short James asked if they could keep her and they took her to the mirror dimension!

Now before Wally had called Flash, he, the rest of the founding members of the League, and Black Canary were going over the progress of the team and each member. Currently though they were finishing up a little bird and were moving onto a certain silent speedster. "Whisper's been improving greatly with field experience." Batman spoke with a tone of pride in his voice, he was starting to phyically thing the bond he had developed, though he blamed it on the fact he was mearly protecting his friend's daughter.

Flash though was unknowingly just as protective if not more. "Good I think Wally's been taking Whisper on patrol with him." Of course not everyone was as opened armed to the girl, but neither Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were more than suspicious of the mysterious speedster. "According to-" Black Canary was cut of though as Flash's communicator began to beep. The room was quiet as the buzzing noise of Kid Flash speaking with superspeed filled the room. Flash was the only one to hear the urgentcency in his voice, the others in the room were left clueless as he yelled and ran out of the room.

Whisper's pov

After the Rouges found the right mirror back to their hideout, they all calmed down. Actually they acted like a big disorganized family. As soon as we got here Captain Cold or Len as I've been told to call him went out to get the adoption papers. They actually seem semi-serious about adopting me...that or Len went out to drink. Weather Wizard and Mirror Master went off to mope, mumbling something about how mean Flash was for not telling them that he had a daughter...then they asked me, why he didn't, and all that did was make me even more confused... and then they bursted out laughing about how I didn't know who I was, after that they went off somewhere.

Turns out Trickster and the Pied Piper are actually kids, and the Rouges are their legal guardians. Trickster's only 15 and Piper's only 17. Although now Trickster refuses to answer to Trickster, demanding I call him James and Piper, Hartley. Currently I'm sitting on the floor with James, playing with his 'My Little Pony ' collectibles.

"Hey Baby Flash?" Did I mention James won't call me anything other than Baby Flash? "What?" James scooted over closer and pulled me into a hug. " How come Miny Flash didn't tell us he had a baby sister?" "Uhhhh, because he doesn't?" James tilted his head looking just as confused as I felt. Hartley who was seemingly both listening to us talk and reading what I think is Hamlet, quickly got up and whispered to James something. My ears strained to hear what they were saying but my ears hadn't yet learned to pull words from the muttering sounds.

James suddenly seem to understand something. "But why?" Or maybe not. Hartley rolled his eyes and sighed. This is going to take awhile. I stood up and walked into the kitchen part of the room. The Rouges hideout wasn't a warehouse like you'd except, it was a house hidden in the woods. A huge place almost half the size of Wayne Manor. There were lots of rooms but the main living room and the kitchen were connected, from there was a media room, a long hall that connected to some of the Rouges' rooms, and a stairwell that led to the second floor and a basement. Actually I think a saw a door with Wally's name on it and a lighting bolt...Wow , Central City's only real villian really is a gorilla.

That thought stopped me in my tracks, oh well atleast I know I won't be dead by morning . Moving on I grabbed a seat by the island...I'm starving. I let my head rest on the counter. God my life is so confusing. But atleast I have friends here. Yeah...Friends. It's so different saying that...a good different. I need to stop talking to myself. My eyes began to droop. I'm tired..plus there's no food. I felt my lips twist into a pout, boo no food. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment. I love my friends.

3rd pov

Flash and Kid Flash slammed open the door of the Rouge headquarters, forgeting the Rouges were virtaully harmless. "Give us back Whisper!" The duo had ran all the way to rescue their friend. James and Hartley were watching 'My Little Pony' when the Speedsters ran in, instantly turning around when the door slammed open. James stood up on the back of the couch and jumped off, running to hug Kid. Rather than get out of his way, Kid let him. "Miny Flash!" "James. Where's Whisper?" James laughed hysterically before answering , " She's silly! She's taking a nap in the kitchen." With that Flash dashed over the kitchen to grab his quiet friend, leaving Kid Flash to chat with James and Hartley.

Flash paused momentarily, as a small smile danced across his face. Whisper looked truly innocent. Without a second thought he gentlely picked Whisper up. She was so small, so helpless. Soon after he left with his stressed sidekick...er...partner. Behind them James yelled his goodbyes. "Bye bye Daddy Flash!Bye bye Miny Flash! Bye bye Baby Flash!"

As all three speedsters left, Len came back into the room. "Did Flash come back for his daughter?" "Yep!" Len took a seat next to James and Hartley on the couch, letting out a deep sigh. " So anyone wanna guess why the 'Fastest man alive' isn't fast enough to realize he has a daughter?"

.

That night the Rouges found a batarang with a note basicly saying to keep their mouths shut or else. No one got sleep that night.

.

Whisper's pov

I opened my eyes to see that I was stuck between Barry and Wally, I guess they came and picked me up. That's nice. A smile played out on my face. I managed to pull down my mask and tie a bandana around my face. With that I snuggled back into my place between Wally and Barry. Before I knew it and began humming and humming turned into singing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_(Yes He did)_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

_Yeah._

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

I really am thankful, I love them...but I...I gotta stay away people keep dieing because of me. 'It' hasn't gone away, the relapses prove it. I...I need to stay away.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide _

But...I'll...I'll just enjoy this moment. I fell into the darkness.

3rd pov

Iris watched as Barry had carried in Whisper, and smiled as all three of them fell asleep on the couch. She was about to leave her spot in the shadows, when Whisper woke up. The child seemed content as she sung, but at the end of the first song, she seemed ready to burst into tears. The song she sang next broke Iris' heart. The words '_Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide' _rang in her head. And then it all clicked. This sweet girl was the offspring of her husband and the sister of her nephew. The thing was Iris couldn't be mad. The girl was hurt so bad and Iris wanted to help her so much. When Iris looked closer at the Whisper's face, she noticed that she was crying. She needed to do something, before this broken little girl broke.

.

A similar note was found by Iris later, but she was told to keep quiet on a much nicer note.

.

_Else where, with Alfred._

Alfred pulled a leather-bound book of his shelf. He had written his hopes and dreams down in many books for Bruce, and when Dick came to the manor, he started one for him too. Turning to a clean page in the book, Alfred wrote in clean handwriting, Whisper. Leaving space beside it, to write in a second name. Whisper had passed in Alfred's test. She was a nice girl and easily connected to Master Richard, she'd make a nice match with Master Richard. Meaning in all Alfred's power, he'd play match maker and get the two together. And Alfred does not fail.

**GG:**

**the contest is still going on**

**Book Thief: Artemis**

**Twilight : Conner**

**Evil Genius: Dick and Whisper**

**And the rest I need your help with... I need you guys to pick some other books and insert the characters left, the rest of the team (Zatanna ) and possibly Batman and Flash. You guys would be writing short little drabbles and I'd be inserting them. Below are the jobs I need you guys to do.**

**1. Writer- You'd be writing the idea, of which you could choose out of what I have selected.**

**2. Supplier- You'd just come up with ideas like with the Twilight and conner thing.**

**3. Both- you do what the name implies.**

**Ok guys since most have failed to help, I will be opening this to movies as well.**


	25. Throwing Memories

**GG: HI guys! I'll be putting up a new story soon! I will still be continuing this story but I need to go back and forth to make sure I don't run out of Ideas. It'll be called ' Question and Answer'**

**I will be giving Question his own sidekick, but with a twist...That I won't tell you, but I think I'll make it Wallyxoc. Been reading too much spitfire, I'm mixing it up. anyway it'll be up soon.**

August 3, 5:09AM

Gotham City, New Jersey  
The Clock

3rd person

Whisper laid on her cot, that was placed in the corner of the training room. The girl was staring at the ceiling remembering, everything from when she was little. Bluntly avoiding everything from before the point that her parents died.

[Flashback~Whisper's pov~]

I stepped carefully from the big car, the lady from the big office place told me she's bringing me to live with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I don't think they like me too much, they always give me mean looks when I twy to ask them where their potty is when Mom and Dadda bwought me over for a visit. But Mom always tells...I mean told me that was because they don't know how to be ound kids. I guess Mom isn't gonna tell me thats no more. Ms. Mary gots me up really really really early! So she could help me get in my pwetty blu dwess.

gwabbed my hand and pulled me over to a brick house, it looked nice, like it did when they ...bwought me over...Bad thought. Bad thought. knocked on the door quietly, and leaned down to me. "Sweetie, you gonna be good for your Auntie and Uncle right?" I nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." "Good girl." The door opened and I could see Aunt May standing there smiling. "Oh look at you! You got so big!" Aunt May picked me up and pinched my cweeks. "So I'll be back in a week to check out how this arrangement is going, My numbers in her bag." Aunt May set me down and shock 's hand. The moment the door closed, Aunt May looked down at me and said "Rememer children aren't meant to be seen or heard." I spent the rest of the day in the room she provided for me.

Later that night I snuck out of my room, Uncle Ben was sweeping on the couch. The tv was on , so I sat on the ground infront of it. On the screen was a funny green man, and a man dressed like a bat, and a man with a 'S' on his shirt. That's when I saw _him. _Out of no where ran in a man in a red suit, he ran really fast! He was dif-fer-ent from the Auntie May, and Uncle Ben, and , and even Momma and Daddy. He wasn't standing still, he was...he was ...running!

[Flashback over-Still Whisper's pov]

It's so strange, I loved superheroes they all had horrible childhoods like I did, they all seemed amazing. Now here I am being a hero with mine. But I gave them up...

[Flashblack]

The graveyard was quiet, and on the bad side of town. Or atleast that's where Blake's grave is. Blake's Mother couldn't afford the nice one across town. It's only been a week since he left.

I sat down beside Blake's grave, my arms filled with comics. I hated them, no hero ever came to save the people I loved from me. This is all my fault. Heroes are a lie. No rich guy came to adopt me after my parents died, my Aunt and Uncle were nothing like the kind ones that took in Peter Parker, Chief Adam's heart problems weren't cured with an Arc Reactor, and nobody came after Blake was shot to save him in the nich of time.

I picked my favorite comic up, looking back over each part. I stopped right before Flash could get back up and save the day. I fingered the page in each hand. I pulled them apart a ripping noise sounding in the air. A tear formed, I stopped pulling it apart in time to stop it before it reached Flash's unconcious body. "Ha ha ha." This is how stories end in real life, with death. I went ahead, tearing each and every book.

"Ha ha ha...Ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA. To think I actually thought I'd have a hero of my own." It's pitiful. Humans fight each other for everything, say they love and know pain, and yet they have not seen it at are greed, maybe that's why I'm still alive. I'm greedily holding onto life.

[Flashback over]

"Nikki! It's time to go! I get to teach you guys for the first time!" Valkrye, can't you act normal? Oh wait he does that around Ivy...It's so scary! It's a mix between Bruce Wayne, a sober Tony Stark, Batman, and a Mafia guy. It's so strange!

I got of my cot and walked over to the entertance of The Clock, where Valkrye was waiting for me. "Come on Valkrye we gotta run there." I stopped walking realizing my mistake, I turned around before Valkrye could jump onto my back. "And by that I mean your flying and I'm running." "Yah! Your learning!" Valkrye leaped into the air, just as I began to run. It didn't take long to get there, the second we got walked inside Valkrye nearly tore my arm off yanking me towards the classroom he sat up . "Everybody!Hey Everybody! **(GG:Elmo?)** I am here to teach! Everyone to the classroom!"

Valkrye had everyone in desks, a whole room was set up like a school room from when Valkrye was a kid. The desks were in in four rows of three. Robin and I high fived each other as we took two seats in the first row, behind us everyone else took a seat. Down the row went Supey, M'gann, and then Aqualad. Where the hell is Wally? Robin looked other to me and tilted his head, back and forth. _What's wrong?_ I darted my eyes around the room and scrunched my nose in response. _Where's Wally?_ Robin was about to answer back by tapping his fingers, which means 'Late', as Wally came running in. "I'm late! But don't worry I'm here now!"

Safe to say me and Rob both rolled our eyes, as Wally sat down next to me. Valkrye nodded and clapped his hands, standing infront of a chalkboard. " Ok let's get started ladies, Superboy, and whatever-the-things-are-that-are-sitting-next-to-W hisper," This is where the boys sitting next to me yelled, "Hey!" "You will be taking a test to see how many lauguages you know, No, Miss Martian that does not include Martian." Valkrye out of no where pulled out very very very very very _very_ thick test packets, and placed them on everyone's desk besides mine. Everyone looked bout ready to die at the sight of them. "Whisper you'll be learning the lauguage British!" I slapped my forehead and sighed. "Valkrye, British is an accent." I picked up my head, in time to see Valkrye grab a big book from his desk and throw it at me. I fell out of my chair, bearly dodging the book. "Then learn the accent!" I sat up on the ground and rubbed my head. Wally was out of his seat beside me in an instant. "You alright?" "Yeah."

Everyone looked from me and back over to Valkrye as he started towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit! Start your test! I'm gunna look up how to say 'Don't give her peanut butter' in other lauguages!" Wally and Rob looked over to me, before they could ask I spat out a reponse. "Don't ask." With that everyone started their tests and I cracked open my book. Only to get pelted with a waded up piece of paper...

**GG: Hi guys! I need a few couple names for Whisper and Robin, it'll be for some teasing later...and I got nothing.**


	26. HELP! I'm Being dragged into the woods!

**GG:Help! Guys I apoloqize! I've been sick, and then my grandmother decides to take us Camping without any internet! All we're gonna have is a dvd player! I'll be back soon!**

I turned around in my chair to see Wally whisling supiously. Picking up the the waded up paper, I unwaded it to see if it had a message on it. Surpisingly it did. In small print was the words, 'Whisper! Have you ever been to the Flash musem?-Wally.' Really he isn't taking his test to pass notes to me? I rolled my eyes and wrote him back.

'No.'

I tossed it back, only to have him toss it back to me after he wrote something else.

'Really!? You poor deprived child! Don't worry your awesome, amazing friend Wally, will take you after we get done here!'

'Wally. Your an idiot.'

'Hey! I was gonna convince Uncle Barry to take us out to the new restaurant opening in town, you know the one that has karoke and Robot waiters? The one that's opening next week?... _But_ if you don't wanna be nice.'

Wait he was gonna get Barry to take us out to Sing 'bots? Nooooo! I wanted to go there! I turned around and saw Wally smirking. I hate you.

'I'm oh so sorry, oh so smart one.'

'Good.'

Has Wally even put his name on the paper? Maybe I should warn him about how mad Valkrye gets when things don't get done...or I could video tape what happens when he does get in trouble...but that might ruin my chances of going to Sing 'bots... Ok I'll warn him.

'Have you finished your test?'

'I don't know any of only lanuages I know are English and Gibberush.'

'Two things. What the hell is Gibberush? And aren't you in high school? I thought it was mandatory for you to take a lanuage.'

'Gibberush is basicly when we talk with super speed and I'm taking French...and failing.'

'Want me to tutor you?'

'You know French?'

'Est-ce que cela répond à votre question vous tromper?'

'Did I mention I'm FAILING?'

'I said does that answer your question?'

I might or might not have added the word fool in French... Anyway after all this Black Canary got all of us together for combat practice. Here comes another speech!

**GG: Bye again guys! see you later! Can you guys leave a review on my other story? Tell them Where I'll be. Ahhhhh! Got to go! My Grandmother is yelling for me to get a move on.**


	27. Lost and taking down the Emo

**GG:Hi guys! I'm back! Camping was boring... I waqs suppose to be back last week but just like in the movies something went wrong and the car broke down...sooo we were stuck in the woods. Anyway I'll Have the next part up soon.**

Anyway we were all lined up, Supey, our resident Emo, was out. Turns out while me and Wally threw notes at each other, SB had got out of his seat and went to mope around Mertropolis. Actually we were only lined up for a second. Black Canary wanted to make sure we weren't scarred for life. Ahhh, Valkrye you never fail to confuse some one. After that Black Canary went to do something, and we all changed into Uniform. Then it was someone's idea to make a holographic air hockey table. Kid Flash and Aqualad were going against each other in air hockey, while I clinged to KF's back. He had no chose. He was eating a banana with one hand and the hockey thingy with the other. Miss M and Robin stood by the sides of the table and watched.

But within a few mintues everyone got tired of the game. The reason I was on KF's back this time was because Rob bet him he couldn't win without using his superspeed. So here I was holding onto him, so if he did try to use his superspeed I'd be able to stop him. Which I could of done on the ground, but again I am too lazy to stand. Run a few laps around the world for no good reason? Yes. Standing? Hell no. Soon though I could hear the sound of the Zeta beams collecting energy to teleport someone. The wonders of Superspeed and Bat training.

'Superboy-C04'

While everyone turned their heads to welcome Superboy, I leaned over Kid's shoulder and took a bite of his banana. Ignoring the rest of Superboy's enterance, KF shouted at me. "Hey! No fair! Bad Whisper! Bad!" He ended his reprimandment with a flick to my forehead. "Meanie." Clearing her throat, we saw Black Canary walking back into the room, Martin Manhunter walking behind her. "Ready for training everyone?" Jumping down from KF's back I stood at attention, while M'gann greeted Black Canary " Black Canary. Uncle J'hnn!" I rolled my eyes at her as she run up to hug her uncle. M'gann was so peppy. I hate peppy. I don't hate M'gann though. Maybe it's because she's actually alot mellower when she's not trying so hard to be someone's friend?

I wonder what the Flash Museum is like? Oh well, Wally said he'd take me there in a few days. Actually he said after we get down here, wait oh 'hit. This is the episode where we get to go against Ivo. I hate you DC! Why? Why? WHY!? Did you have to have so much lovable danger that puts my life in danger every second of my existence in this dimension! Oh no wait I was in just as much danger in my dimension never mind.

"Stick around," Black Canary said stoppping my train of thoughts. Looking up from my 'favorite' view of my feet, I picked my head and went back to standing at attention. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I glanced around. Maybe it was my imagination? "Class is in session." Black Canary's footsteps echoed loudly as she walked acrossed the room towards SB. No one spoke a word. Rob told me all about how Black Canary was one of the best hand to hand fighters the League had and how I should never tick her off...Ever. But Rob then in turn said he was able to go against, his acrobatic skills giving him a slight upper hand. Robin even went as far as saying if it weren't for her 'Canary Cry' he'd be able take her down easily. That conversation was interupted by Batman, telling us that basicly not to be so cocky, and ended with us having an extra hour of training.

Getting back to reality, I watched Black Canary walk to the middle of the computer simulation ground, the computer turning on as she stopped and turned around to face us. " I consider it to be a honor to be your teacher. I'll throw alot at you, everything I learned from my own mentors." BC cringed, as she took off her jacket. "And my own bruises."

Wow. That is...just...wow. Oh no wait spacing out again gotta focuse. "Combat is about controling conflict. Puting the battle on your terms. Always acting, never reacting. I needed a sparring partner." I glanced to KF as he swung his hand in the air. "Right here! Yeah." I looked over to Robin, who was smirking. I crossed my fingers. _Are you recording this?_ Rob winked in response. _Ohhh yeah. _ After that we both turned our attention to the fight.

Black Canary punched with her right, Kid reacted by blocking her punch with his arm, distracting him long enough for Black Canary to kick his feet out from under him. I couldn't help but chuckle silently as Kid moaned in pain on the floor. "Oww...It hurts so good..." Black Canary smiled and helped him up. "Good block. Did any body see what he did wrong?" Robin jumped up and down slightly as he answered her question, like a first grader would. "Oh! Oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" "Dude!"

Black Canary answered seriously, her hand resting on her hip. "He allowed me to dictate the terms-" "Oh please," Superboy stopped her. "With my powers, the battles is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time." Black Canary frowned at his words. "Prove it. " Superboy walked to meet her in the middle. And they both stared at each other. I glanced at the others they all seemed tensed. "Whisper, come here." I stood frozen at Black Canary's words. Superboy's glare sharpened. Stepping forward slowly, I made it to Black Canary's side. Realization hit me..I was going to go against Superboy. But then all of a sudden Superbot snapped. "I'm going against Whisper?" His voice was cold...But I guess I don't really look like much of a challange, I'm shorter than Robin and I don't really look very strong...

Black Canary smirked. "Yes, you are. But Whisper won't be holding back. Speedsters, or more specificly the Flash, are very catious when using their powers in combat. Flash has trained both Kid Flash and now, Whisper, to pull back on their speed during attacks." I whizzed my head in Black Canary's dirction. "Flash said to hold back until we figured out how fast I can go!" Black Canary winked at me. "I won't tell, if you don't." Nodding, I faced Superboy, getting into a fighting position that Rob taught me. Superboy following suit.

In the end Superboy charged forward, I ran out of the way and stopped behind him. Before Supey even had the chance to turn around I ran towards him as fast as I could and hit him as quick as I could on the pressure point on his back. Causing him to slam into the ground. Superboy stayed down for a moment, long enough for Robin to burst out laughing and to have Aqualad elbow him. As Superboy got back up, Black Canary lectured him. "Your angry good, but don't react. Channel that anger-" Superboy stood up and yelled, charging towards me. I jumped up and flipped into the air, landing as hard as I could on Superboy's shoulders, sending him into the ground. From there I jumped off of his shoulders as soon as I felt him flying downwards.

I stepped back and ran over silently to KF's side. "That's it. I'm done." Supey got up, ready to run off. "Training is mandatory." Superboy stopped long enough for Black Canary to talk to the rest of us. "Can anybody tell me what Superboy did wrong?" I stayed beside Kid, who wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I hate fighting Supers...I mean now that I think about it..he kinda looks like Uncle Ben...I hate Uncle Ben...

To my surpise Aqualad answered Black Canary. " Superboy underestimated his opponet. He igored the fact that Whisper may be the youngest memeber of the team, but she is also being trained by two memebers of the League and Valkrye." Black Canary nodded and before anything else could happen, holographic screen appeared.

On the screen was the clear image of Batman. "Batman to the cave." Everyone gathered around the screen, happy to hear what Batman had to say. " Five hours ago, a enemy who was able to study and then duplicate the powers of the League. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved diasterous. As the foe gained more and more powers." "Woah...One guy with the powers of the entre League?" "In the end it took eight leaguers, a total of four hours to defeat and dismantel the android." Ok I gotta admit. I spaced out again right around here. I already knew who the android was made by and etc. I even let Kid drag me with him. I really need to work on my spacing out problem...

**GG: Hi guys, again it's great to be back! Plus turns out My cousin brought the walking dead series with us when we went camping! Now I'm hooked. Well see you guys soon! REVIEW!**

**Damian: OR ELSE.**

**GG: Oh god Damian! Where have you been?**

**Damian: Plotting Cartoon networks' death. -TT- how dare they include Drake in the show but not me.**


	28. Now the boy scout knows?

**GG: Hey guys! Been having a rough life again, but what to do huh? Anyway review?**

August 3, 8:08AM

New York State

Lichfield County

Right now I was on a motorcycle, in between Robin and Wally. We were all in jumpsuit outfits. I of course had added a bandana to my outfit. Which come in handy alot. Now I understand why that guy in that show always had some many. Actually that might of been an unhealthy obession, he did call himself 'Bandana Man'... What was I doing? OH right, right. On a mission. Putting on my helmet, I started up my motorcycle and followed behind my team mates. I ended up in the same group as Robin and Supey...who presently hates me.

It was quiet for a bit, but then Robin tried to start up a conversation. " If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? You see instead of things going wrong they go right." I nodded understanding what he was getting at. " Doesn't that mean troy is the opposite of distroy then?" Rob smirked and cackled a little. "See Supes, Whisper gets it!" We both stared at Superboy for a moment. Robin frowned, and tried braking the silence again. "Uhhh, clearly your not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

Superboy looked hesistant to talk but did so anyway. "Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" The same business Valkrye a holographic 100 something year old guy with wings does teaching me, a thirteen year old girl with super speed from another dimension. Robin listened to what Superboy had to say and began trying to explain to him why Canary bothers. "Taking down stronger opponets is part of the gig, Canary learnt that the hard way. The same goes for Batman and ...well... me. And I'm pretty Valkrye's laid the smack down a few times on Whisper when she started out. Am I right?" I glared at Rob for a sec before giving in. " Fine, I admit it. Hell, the first time we met he kicked my butt." Superboy didn't seem to care about what Robin pointed out and zoomed ahead on his bike. Leaving me and Robin in his dust. I looked other to Robin and smiled. "Not whelmed, not whelmed at all." I said quoting him.

Robin smiled at what I had said and laughed. " Feeling the love." Before I could retort, monkei robots came flying out of the corn fields. " I found the flying monkeys! Now where's the Wicked Witch?" Robin was busy answering Aqualad, so I drove a little closer. I think SB muttered something about hating monkeys... Soon the Robos began attacking the windows to the truck. I really can't stand robotic animals... Robin shouted over to me and Superboy, telling us to put our bikes on battle mode... but before I could do that Supey shouted that there was no need and jumped off his bike... sending it crashing towards me. Squeaking as I saw the bike coming my way I jumped off my own saving my own butt. Who cares about a motorcycle when you have superspeed? Well probably the person who spent the money on the bike... Oh well not my problem. Landing on my feet I tucked myself close together as I went into a roll.

Getting back onto my feet I was able to catch up tp Robin...as Supey's bike went rolling in his direction... Well this sucks. Grabbing onto Rob as he pulled out his graphling we both were pulled onto the back of the truck. Robin kicked away a few monkeys, rather violently if you asked me... I like doing violent things! And that my friend is why this show/job suits me so well. I turned my head to see a monkey by my hand, vibrating my arm I swipped it through the robot's head, making the monkey shut off. Hearing a loud I turned around to see Superboy being left behind, was gonna say something but then he jumped into the air.

Following Robin onto the top of the car, I stood behind him, so we were back to back. Monkeys came charging towards us but I did a round house kick and took a couple down. Robin ran forward and with his eskrima sticks, doing a hand spring he successfully took down a large number of monkeys. Jumping slightly when SB landed on the truck, and once again as the Robo's popped the tires. Ugh... I caught up with Robinas he pulled out the driver and jumped as he did. Unforunately I landed farer out then Rob did, briefly thinking about the song 'I believe I can fly'. I missed out on Superboy leaving, but thanks to Robin's yelling I was able to find my way back to the road. Robin was answering Aqualad's transmission when I made to his side, he waved with his right hand as he answered his comm with his left.

"Aqualad to Robin. We've lost out cargo, did you-" Sighing Rob interupted Kaldur. "No, it's gone. Along with Whisper's and I's partner." "Stay where you are, I'll trying reaching Superboy." After Aqualad hanged up on us, Robin and I were left in silence. "Sooo..." I looked over at Robin as he continued to drag the word 'so' on. "You wanna come over tomorrow night for dinner? Agent A's making pasta~" I rolled my eyes a little and chuckled silently. Wait... did he say pasta? "Heck yeah! A's pasta it the best!"

~else where at the same exact moment, 3rd pov~

Alfred stopped dusting for a moment. His Butler sense was tingling. Smiling the butler went back to dusting. "It would appear that I will be setting the table for three tomorrow evening." Phase one of 'Operation Get Whisper and Master Dick together' was complete.

~ Back to earlier Whisper pov~

Why do I feel like someone's planning my love life? Eh. It's probably nothing. "Hello? Whisper? Time to go! Get on the bike!" Shaking my head, I looked to see Robin on his motorcycle. Tilting my head to the side, I voiced my thoughts. " Why? I could just run." All of a sudden Robin pulled me on behind him. " It took the League more than two memebers and more than an hour to bring down Amazo. If the monkeys put that thing together we're all gonna need to be at full strength." Nodding, I wrapped my arms around Robin, blushing redder than Jason's red helmet would ever be.

...

...

...

...

August 3, 9:18PM

Metropolis

Bibbo's

Right as our favorite young heroes were on their way to kick some robotic butt, a certain Bruce Wayne was meeting Clark Kent at Bibbo's, their usual diner. Together both men sat facing each other. Handing the waiter his menu Clark ordered. "Apple pie." Bruce smiled his usual rich guy smile. "I'll have the Devil's food." Clark looked over to Bruce in suspicion... usually he was the one who had to drag Bruce out to do something as friends, not the other way around. "Something tells me this isn't about dessert." The two friends locked onto the other's gaze.

"The boy needs you." "No, he needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Clark answered quickly, a little too quickly if you asked Bruce, (but since this is my story you will never be given the chance to meet any of the characters that I am now holding hostage with Damian as my partner in crime). Bruce stared at his super counter part. He swore Clark could be so stupid sometimes, the boy clearly just wanted his attention. "Sorry Clark, but your dead wrong. Look, I know he troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why, trust me on this. The boy needs his father." Clark looked extremely nervous. But the nervousness seemed to quickly disappear as anger took it's place. "I'm not his father."

Just as Clark was about to get up, what Bruce said next stopped him. "Damn it Clark, I already have to get Barry to except his daughter. Why can't you make my job easier and atleast try?" Clark froze, did he just say what he thought he did? "Barry has a daughter?" Sighing, Bruce realized his mistake. But what did you expect? He was Bruce Wayne at the moment, and Bruce Wayne did not have the same locked jaw as Batman when it came to secrets. Clark stared waiting for him to continue. "I'm waiting." Muttering how annoying Clark was, Bruce finally let the news drop. "Fine. I admit it. Barry has a daughter, now can we continue with the matter at hand, dealing with your own child?" Clark made a fist with his hand. "Bruce this is the matter at hand, is Barry even aware he has a daughter?" Pulling out a glare, Bruce watched Clark carefully.

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Clark sighed. "Listen we're not getting anywhere. If you tell me everything you know about Barry's daughter...I'll... attempt to be a... father... to Superboy." Bruce stared at him blankly, before bringing his hand over the table to shake on it. "Agreed." Shaking his hand, Clark tensed up a bit. Had he really agree to spend time with the boy on his own free will? Just before their information session began, their dessert was served.

Bruce cut into his piece of cake, trying to delay his time to talk for as long as possible. Clearing his throat Clark signaled for Bruce to begin. "Barry does have a daughter." Clark's eyes widened a little at the news. "Does Barry know?" Bruce shook his head. " No, he does not." Clark was surpised, Barry really had a daugther? "Before you say anything Clark, No she's not Cadmus. And yes, you have met her." Wait, he had met her? When was that? "Who is she?" Bruce gave him the 'are you kinding me look?'. "Clark. Have you met anyother girls with super speed I should be aware of? Because just hearing the fact that Barry has daughter should click with who it is." Clark sat there for a mintue trying to figure out who he met that had super speed... wait a minute wasn't that girl, Whisper, apart of the team? And didn't she have super speed? Looking back towards Bruce, Clark answered his own question. "It's Whisper isn't it?"

The two men ate in silence for a moment. "Does anyone else know?" "The only ones who know are You, Iris, the Rouges, Alfred, and I." Clark was getting antsy. Seriously, what were the odds that two memebers of the League would end up with kids, that they previously had no idea about? Aparently they were very high, because it happended. "Bruce you've got to tell them." Bruce shook his head, "Clark you don't understand, their situation is more than a little complicated." Clark stared back at him. "And how is it anymore complicated than my situation?" Bruce gave Clark a 'your really questioning me, the goddamn Batman?' look. " Whisper is Barry's daughter, Wally's sister, Iris isn't her mother, and neither her Father or her Brother know that they're blood related even though they see each other pretty much everyday."

Needless to say that was the end of the conversation and Clark's email was now receiving a long detailed schedule, listing dates when he was suppose to visit and get to know Superboy...

...

...

...

...

Back with our fave heroine~

Right now me and Robin were apporaching Gotham City limits, a few miles back we stopped to get into costume. Even after that he still refused to let me run the rest of the way. Hearing a swipping noise, I figured out the obvious. "Hey Rob, Kid Flash is behind us!" Turning our heads we saw Kid running beside us. "So you changed too?" Is it possible to hear someone smirking? Or for someone to have a smirk pernametly stuck on their face?

KF smiled, "You kidding me? I feel naked in civvies. Heck, Whisper practically lives in her costume. My aunt had to bribe her with food to get her in a hoodie!" In my defense, it was a pink hoodie. I hate pink. The only reason she got me into the darn thing was because she made beef soup... "Anyway you still tracking the parts?" Robin's tone of voice turned serious. "They were heading through Gotham, but they stopped.. Wait there at my school!"

Finally we reached the school, only to see our missing teammate about to be pound into nothing. Kid Flash and I ran ahead, each of us lifting up one of his arms. Took together we dragged Superboy over to Robin. Who threw a birdarang at Amazo... which he density shifted through... Just after that though, I ran behind. No need to be flung across the room with the others. "Acess: Captain Atom." Just before he could blast KF, I sprinted forward and sent a flying kick to his head. Before the robot could react and turn his head, I ran behind his back. The guy studies his opponets and then duplicates their powers. If he copies my powers, we are doomed. He'd be Batman and the Flash in one! I'm still not sure how fast I am! If I'm faster than the Flash we'd be doomed! Not to mention what would happen if the giant robot didn't make any sounds as he runs!

Kid Flash came running from the other way, trying to land a hit on Amazo as he turned in his direction. "Acess: Black Canary." I flinched as Kid was sent flying but Amazo's canary cry. Superboy was the next to try something. Trying to punch him, Amazo caught his fist and threw him across the room and into the bleachers. Robin shakily stood up, and threw a batarang at Amazo. The latter reacted by using Manhunters shapeshifting skills to swipe the batarang away from himself. Holy Batman! The guy's doing the opposite of what Canary told us to do! I quickly took out my guns, loading in the real bullets, I set the twin guns on their second highest setting. Just as Amazo began crashing Kid, I lay a rain of bullets onto the back of Amazo's head and his ankles. To my utter disappoint the bullets only left alot of dents. Amazo didn't density shift quick enough to dodge my bullets but not Artemis' arrow.

I ran off before Amazo could see me, leaving behind no evidence of me firing bullets at Amazo. Instead I went in the direction of Kid who had ran away from Amazo. Making it to his side, we both looked over in Amazo's direction. Realizing that he was about to melt our little dickie-bird, we both ran over to pull Robin out of the way. None of us got up, playing dead. How in the world were we gonna beat him? Suddenly I heard Ivo talking. " Oh yawn. Normally Amazo would study and mimick your abilites during battle, but you're all such poor copies of the oringinals, what's the point? Although I admit, I don't know who the-girl-in black's mentor is. " I smiled hearing what Superboy had to say to that. " So everyone keeps saying. IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" I watched with Robin and Kid as Superboy leaped over to where Ivo was. HAHAHA! Is it sad that I find this amusing? No? Well, ok then. HAHAHA! "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER!"

I looked over to Kid, who's eyes were wide. I am smiling on the inside. Can you tell? "Great he's ballistic again." I quickly turned my head towards Robin, eager for him to answer. "Maybe not..." I glanced to Kid as Robin ran off, shrugging my shoulders, I stood up and ran towards Robin's side. Robin yelled in his playfully voice, "Anyone wanna play keep away?" "Heck yeah!" You know how me and Wally got stuck in a mini tornado? After that me and Rob decided to practice that move but as more of a quick kick. So as soon as we got close enough, Robin grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the air. Knocking Ivo away. Kid ran towards where Ivo fell. " Oh! Oh! I do!" "Acess: Superman." Unfortunately KF was yet again sent flying onto the bleachers. That was when Robin threw a Batarang at Amazo's head. The idiot reacted by density shifting, SB quickly sent his fist threw the area Amazo's head would be. When the robot tried switching to Superman's powers, the bot's head then blew up.

As soon as the Amazo went down, Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me forward with him. "Hurry! Help me disasemble him! Now!" Robin and I began pulling on Amazo's arms. "Dude. The guy has no head." I looked up at Wally. "And a cockroache can live three days without it's head, your point?" Gulping, Kid got down on his knees and began helping me take the robo apart. Soon Aqualad and Miss M walked through the gym doors. Standing up I walked off a little letting the others chat it up. The place was trashed... And to think, I was gonna go to school here... Who am I kidding? I'm gonna go here anyway.

August 4, 1:06AM

Happy Harbor

Mount Justice

At this moment, I was standing next to my teammates. You know how we were suppose to tell our mentors how the mission went? I kinda blanked out... Don't you just love my ability to pretend I know what's going on? "Whisper! Come on! Let's go! Are ya spending the night?" Blinking a couple of times, I nodded and rubbed my eyes. God, I'm tired.

3rd pov

Wally rolled his eyes. Whisper was so, so, er... something. Wally didn't know a word that described her. She was like a little sister to him. She was the youngest on the team and acted like a little girl at times. Yet at times she seemed to know alot more than what a kid her age should. Watching Whisper rub her eyes again, he sighed and pulled the girl onto his back. Running to the zetabeams, he and Whisper went home. Whisper falling asleep on his back.

**GG: And done!**

**Damian:Review!**

**GG:Or else!... Hey Damian who should we bring into the studio as our partner in crime?**

**Damian: -tt- as long as it isn't Drake could care less.**


	29. We can still sing better than Barry

**GG: Hi guys! I'm creative! Anyway this will be the last post until I get settled into school Which starts next week! Anyway I urge you to read the songs in the story they'll teach u a little about the characters.**

Right now I was sitting next to Wally at Barry's house. Tonight we were going to the new restaurant in town. After begging, Barry had finally agreed that he and Iris would take us. So as of now, Barry was in the kitchen, Iris was putting on her make up, and Wally was frozen in shock because I didn't have my mask or a bandana on. I put on some movie makeup before I got here, so for the moment I was Jordan. Yesterday I had dinner at Dick's, gotta say I will never get tired of Alfred's cooking. That in it's self was an intresting experience. Anyway me and Dick ended up playing Twister. The game lasted twenty mintues and it took an hour to get us untangled, needless to say it is not a good idea for two kids with Batman training and contortionist skills to play that game.

I picked my feet off the ground and onto Wally's lap, which by the by he still hasn't come out of shock. Which is sad because when I showed up Iris and Barry shrugged it off. Hearing footsteps, I looked over to the hallway to see Iris walking into the living room. "Hey Iris! Question, how do you snap Wally out of shock?" I said, tired of Wally not moving... It's actually kind of creepy since he usually can't keep still. Iris walked over to Wally and simply said, " Wally the restaurant we're going to sells milkshakes." Wally immediately started to move and stood up. "Then what are we waiting for!?" I stared wide eyed for a moment and stood up, no use trying to figure out the mystery that is Wally West right?

Soon we were all packed into Barry's car. Barry and Iris were silent, chatting to each other in conversation about something I could care less about. I turned towards Wally and poked him. Wally looked over to me and returned the poke. This continued for a little bit before we both got bored. " Hey, Whis- Jordan! Hey Jordan, I have an awesome idea!" I looked over to Wally and popped an eyebrow. " You have an idea? Doesn't that implay you have a brain?" Wally rolled his eyes, "You wanna hear my awesome idea or what?" "Go ahead." "We should have a contest! Between you and me! When we get to Sing 'Bots, we'll sign up for a Karaoke stage and we'll go back and forth!" That actually isn't a bad idea. Wally suddenly added something else. "BUT DO NOT INVITE BARRY TO SING. HE CANNOT SING FOR HIS LIFE."

/

When they got there~

/

As soon as we got there Wally and I raced to the stage that came with our table. After a lot of argueing about who would go first, it was decided that Wally would go first and I would begin eating my food. So sitting down, I munched into my cheeseburger, as Wally took to the stage and began singing a song I discovered when I came here.

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

To my surpise Wally had a really good voice, and a really strong sense of Irony because we are in fact superhuman. But now that I think about this song pretty much matches me and Wally's lives perfectly. Standing up I high fived Wally, but stuck my tounge out. "Nice one, but I think I know a song that matches us a little more." Wally rolled his eyes and began eating his own food. Grabbing the mike I began tapping my foot as the song began.

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run

I just wanna run

I'm out here all alone

I try to call your house

Can't reach you on the phone

I'll gather up the nerve

I'm packing up my bag

It's more than you deserve

Don't treat me like a drag

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking

I'm repeating myself,

My words lost all meaning

I keep talking

I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

Like a game of chess

I predict your move

I think I know you better

Better than you do

I'm sick of feeling cheap

Cheated and abused

Sick of losing sleep

Thinking about you

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking

I'm repeating myself,

My words lost all meaning

I keep talking

I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out, out

I just wanna run

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (Hey, hey, hey, hey,...)

I just wanna run (won't find me out, won't find me out)

I just wanna run

Wally, Barry, and Iris all watched me walk off stage, more than a little surpised that I could sing. Too bad cause I'm freakin' awesome! Wally mumbled something and smirked. "So you wanna play that game?" Switching places, I went back to eating. Wally smirked and bobbing his head to the music.

Things are starting to accelerate into something

Never stopping always trouble bubbling

Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning

Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!

It's getting too insane

I'm trying to maintain

Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!

You run around!

I run around!

We're all gonna run run run around!

You run around!

I run around!

We all do a run run run around!

It is getting closer

More intense, ever spinning

Twisting turning roller coaster!

Inch by inch the gap is closing

Pressure building

Temperature rising

Higher and higher!

It's getting too crazy

I wish I could maybe

Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Like a rocket!

Like a rocket!

Never stopping!

You'll never stop it!

You run around!

I run around!

We're all gonna run run run around!

You run around!

I run around!

We all do a run run run around!

You run around! (You run around)

I run around!

We're all gonna run run run around!

You run around! (You run around)

I run around!

We all do a run run run around!

Wally jumped off the stage and took a seat next to, smiling we both finished eating when I thought of something. "Hey Wally?" Wally who had finished his tenth milkshake glanced over to him. "Yeah?" "Have you ever tried singing while vibrating you vocal cords?" Wally paused for a moment thinking it over...He shook his head "No... Let's try it!" Dragging me away from the table, we both walked back onto the stage. Wally threw a mike and gestered for me to begin reading the words of the screen. Swallowing I began vibrating my vocal cords as I began to sing.

_[Chorus: Whisper]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_[Verse 1: Wally]_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_[Chorus:Whisper (Wally)]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_[Verse 2: Wally]_

_Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days_

_Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid_

_Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Befo' the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_

_And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish_

_To end the politics_

_And get back to the music_

_That started this shit?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_[Chorus: Whisper (Wally)]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_[Outro: Wally {Whisper}]_

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, a wish right now_

_{A wish right now}_

Half way through the song I realised that people were forming groups around our stage. Glancing towards Wally he sent me a worried look. People were dropping the things they were holding. Some people were soundlessly crying, others were plainly passing straight out. Barry had his hands over Iris' ears, yelling for us to stop. And trust me I said we tried. Wally dropped his mike and so did I. We both ran over to Barry who began asking us questions. " What's wrong with your guys' voices?" Wally tried answering only to realize his vocal cords were still vibrating. "_I don't know Uncle Barry! Make it stop!"_ I nodded my head in agreement. Barry sighed and took out his intercomm that called the League.

"Yeah, hey Bats I need your help."

...

"NO! I did not cause a crowd of people to faint."

...

"Yes, I'm sure! This time it was Wally and Whisper."

...  
"Yeah, yeah. Well turns out they discovered a new power thing you can do with superspeed."

...

"A whole bunch of people froze and reacted by either becoming a crying zombie or fainting."

...

"Oh yeah! I need you to do something with the people, and the camaras. They look like they'll be waking up soon. Oh and can you tell Black Canary she needs to help them control this?"

...

"Thanks alot!"

Me and Wally sweatdropped at Barry's conversation. Looking at each other, we both silently agreed no more talking for a few monthes.

**GG: TADA! WE ARE DONE! C U WHEN I GET SETTLED IN SCHOOL! I"M IN A SMART PERSON PROGRAM CALLED ACE.**

**Damian: How I'll never know.**

**GG: Save that attitude for Tim! Now should we allow Beastboy in here? Not the one in YJ but the one from TT that way he can bring the other versions of your friends.**

**Damian: -TT- whatever**


	30. Silence and Whisper

**GG: Hey guys! School rocks! And guess what? Second week of school and I'm already 11% down with algebra, and six% down with English! Yay! ANy way important question, do you guys want short and weekly chapters or wait a month and get two episodes down at a time plus some? I'm in 8th grade but I'm taking three high school courses and the rest is all advance plus I'm being taught eighth grade science at an eleventh grade level so its gonna be a while til I get you usual really long weekly chapters~**

So yeah. What the hell am I doing you ask? Me and Wally are now sitting in Black Canary's office at the cave. You wanna know why? Well it's because we freakin' brainwashed a crowd with a super-sonic- frenquecy. I didn't understand a thing Batman said some with really long words that made me go into a state just like the victims. ...Maybe I should leave the science-y stuff to Wally... who actually seemed to understand what Batman was saying. Which I can remember perfectly and have very little chance of understanding even after having it explained to me.

' What happened was a reaction between their voices and the chemicals that cause emotions and thoughts. When they vibrated their vocal cords, a subsonic frenquecy is emitted, it can't be heard but it's picked up by the brain. Then the song they sing changes the amount of acetylcholine, epinephrine, and norepinephrine produced. Finally the levels of Serotonin, Dopamine, and Gamma-aminobutyric acid spike leaving the person under the control of the person singing. After interviewing the people, it is comfirmed that they all were in a schizophrenia-like state. They also had a temporary case of Alice in wonderland syndrome.'

Technology and hacking is my thing, not chemicals. I once blew up one of my foster family's kitchen when I mixed coffee, orange juice, and a raw egg together. I never knew how much energy a raw egg had packed into it. "Whisper?" I looked back up from my gloved hands, to see Black Canary watching me and Wally carefully. -TT- We're not little kids... even if I'm shorter than Robin and he gets made fun of because he's short. Crude I am a little kid.. Anyway Black Canary watched us carefully, pitting us because we had gagged ourselves before we got here. No. I'm serious. Wally gagged me and then I gagged him.

Black Canary bit her lip, probably debating what to say. " Wally, Whisper, I'd like to help. But to do that I've gotta hear you talk." At her words Wally and I began shaking our heads wildly. We made a mutal agreement to never talk again. Ever. Of course we'd probably fail but we'd keep quiet as long as we could and hope we dreamed the whole thing. Black Canary sighed and nodded. " I'll except this for now, but you two are going to have to get over your fears eventually." Black Canary walked out of the room. The silence nipped at our ears telling us we were alone. I dragged myself closer to Wally, resting my head on his shoulder.

It was a old habit of mine, I'd lean my head on something to calm me down. Wally apparently got the message and pulled his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer. I spared a glance to his face, Wally doing the same to me. We both had an air of fear clouding our eyes. For what seemed like hours we both stayed frozen in our cuddling position, slipping into the strangely comforting darkness.

...


End file.
